


Both Sides of the Story - German

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Martial Arts, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Als sich Rockstar Vegeta mit dem monatlichen Steckenpferd seines Sohnes und dessen besten Freundes – nämlich Kampfkunstmeister zu werden – konfrontiert sieht, hat er keine Wahl, als sich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Schule zu machen – vorzugsweise eine, die nicht von Mr. Satans Lehrmethoden beeinflusst wird. Ein Tipp von Son-Gohan führt ihn in die Schule des jungen Meisters Piccolo. Die beiden Männer sind fasziniert voneinander und werden schon sehr bald heimlich ein Paar. Doch ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis aus Piccolos Vergangenheit droht, die Beziehung zu zerstören.





	Both Sides of the Story - German

DING DONG.

Unsicher hielt Vegeta in seinem – zugegebenermaßen recht lauten – Spiel inne. War das nicht grade die Türklingel?

DING DONG.

Tatsächlich. Er legte seine E-Gitarre vorsichtig zur Seite, um seinem unerwarteten Besuch die Tür zu öffnen. Überraschenderweise standen vor ihm sein Sohn und dessen bester Freund.

„Mann, Dad, geht’s noch lauter!“

„Hey Jungs. Was wollt ihr hier?“

Die beiden Kinder wuselten an ihm vorbei in das lichtdurchflutete Loft. Erwartungsvoll bauten sie sich gleich vor ihm auf, als er ihnen ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Skeptisch betrachtete er die zwei. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie gleich vor Begeisterung platzen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.

„Wir wollen Kampfsport lernen!“, platzte es aus Trunks schließlich heraus.

Vegeta sah seinen zehnjährigen Sohn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ach tatsächlich.“

Zwei kleine Köpfe nickten enthusiastisch auf seine trockene Nachfrage hin. „Und wie seid ihr jetzt darauf gekommen? Wolltet ihr nicht letzten Monat noch Taucher werden?“

„Meeresforscher, Dad. Aber das ist doch langweilig. Kampfsport dagegen ist voll cool!“

„Son-Gohan und Videl haben uns zu einem Turnier mitgenommen“, ergänzte Son-Goten hibbelig. „Das war sooo toll!“

Vegeta war noch immer skeptisch. „Dann seid ihr ja genau an der richtigen Adresse. Videls Vater ist ja immerhin Mr. Satan. Der amtierende Weltmeister wird dem kleinen Bruder seines Schwiegersohnes bestimmt keinen Unterricht abschlagen.“

„WAS?!“, kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Aber Dad! Der Typ ist doch voll Panne!“

„Trunks hat recht, Vegeta. Hast du Mr. Satan mal getroffen? Voll doof. Keine Ahnung, wie der Weltmeister werden konnte.“

„Außer große Töne spucken kann der doch gar nichts. Bei dem wollen wir um nichts in der Welt Unterricht haben! Und deshalb...“ Trunks rückte etwas näher zu seinem Vater und sah mit großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf. „Sind wir zu dir gekommen.“

Vergeblich versuchte Vegeta, sich seine Belustigung und den gleichzeitigen kalten Schauder, der ihm über den Rücken lief nicht anmerken zu lassen. „So, das habt ihr euch also gedacht, hm.“

„Bitteee.“

Nun blickten ihn gleich zwei bettelnde Augenpaare an.

„Wissen deine Eltern davon, Son-Goten?“

„Papa hat gesagt, es wär okay. Mama hab ich noch nix gesagt.“

„Und deine Mutter, Trunks?“

„Sie hat gesagt, sie wär zu beschäftigt, ich soll zu dir gehen. Du würdest doch bestimmt irgendwelche abgefahrenen Typen kennen, die uns helfen.“

„Nein. Mit Kampfsport hab ich in der Musikbranche nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Aber ich werd mich mal nach ner guten Schule umhören. Versprochen.“

„Jippiehhh!“

 

Trunks’ und Son-Gotens Besuch war jetzt schon drei Tage her und Vegeta hatte es, abgesehen von ein paar Internetrecherchen, bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, sich nach einer guten Kampfsportschule für die Jungs umzusehen. Er wollte die beste Schule. Und auf gar keinen Fall eine, die etwas mit Mr. Satan zu tun hatte, denn er teilte die Meinung der Kinder über den sogenannten Weltmeister. Das dürfte dann allerdings schwierig werden. Satan war äußerst beliebt bei den Leuten und es würde sich nur schwer eine Kampfsportschule finden lassen, die sich nicht an seinen Methoden orientierte.

Bevor er sich dazu aufmachen konnte, seine frustrierende Suche fortzusetzen, klingelte es an der Tür. Hoffentlich waren es nicht die Jungs, die Ergebnisse wollten.

Zu seiner Überraschung standen nicht Trunks und Son-Goten vor seiner Tür, sondern dessen älterer Bruder Son-Gohan.

„Son-Gohan. Was machst du hier?“

„Hi Vegeta. Ähm, darf ich reinkommen?“

Vegeta trat zur Seite, um den jungen Mann reinzulassen. Nachdem sie beide auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten, kam Son-Gohan ohne Umschweife zum Grund seines Besuches. „Son-Goten hat mir erzählt, dass er und Trunks gerne Kampfsportunterricht haben möchten, aber auf keinen Fall bei meinem heißgeliebten Schwiegervater.“

Vegeta nickte.

„Und dir haben sie die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil werden lassen, die ideale Schule zu finden“, fasste der junge Mann schmunzelnd zusammen.

Wieder nickte Vegeta. „Was gar nicht so leicht ist. Die, die ich mir bis jetzt im Internet angesehen hab, scheinen alle nach Satans Pfeife zu tanzen.“

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich habe die perfekte Schule.“

Das überraschte Vegeta nun doch sehr. „Woher kennst du diese Schule?“

„Sie gehört einem Freund von mir. Du kannst mir glauben, mit Mr. Satan hat er nichts am Hut.“

Vegeta lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Ist er gut?“

„Meiner Meinung nach der Beste. Er könnte unseren _Champion_ locker schlagen.“

„Wieso tut er’s nicht? Dann hätten wir Ruhe und die Genugtuung, diesen Wichtigtuer bloßgestellt zu sehen.“

„Schön wär’s, aber der Kampfsport ist für ihn keine Tätigkeit, die man einfach so bei jedem x-beliebigen Wettbewerb zur Schau stellt, um damit anzugeben oder viel Geld und Ruhm zu scheffeln. Von den heutigen pompösen Turnieren, die nichts mehr mit denen von früher zu tun haben, hält er auch nicht viel. Für ihn ist das Kämpfen so was wie ne Religion.“

Vegetas Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch nach oben. „Er ist doch hoffentlich kein Spinner?“

Son-Gohan lachte laut auf. „Aber nein. Glaubst du, meine Mutter hätte mich sonst früher mit ihm spielen lassen?“

„Ihr kennt euch seit eurer Kindheit? Wieso kennt Son-Goten ihn dann nicht? Die Jungs wären ja wohl nicht zu mir gekommen, wenn ihr jemanden im Bekanntenkreis habt, der ihnen zu dem verhelfen kann, was sie diesen Monat mal wieder machen wollen.“

Nun druckste Son-Gohan herum und wich Vegetas Blick aus. „Naja, weißt du... wir haben uns sehr lange nicht gesehen. Das ist ne lange Geschichte und es steht mir nicht zu, sie zu erzählen. Aber glaub mir bitte, Piccolo ist ein toller Kerl!“

„Hm, Piccolo also. Na schön, dann gib mir die Adresse. Ich werd mit den Jungs am Wochenende mal hinfahren.“

Hastig kritzelte Son-Gohan die Adresse der Schule auf einen Zettel und überreichte diesen Vegeta. Dann erhob er sich. „So, ich muss jetzt wieder zur Uni. Meine Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei. Wir seh’n uns, Vegeta.“

„Bis dann... und danke“, setzte er hastig noch hinzu.

„Kein Problem.“

Und schon war Son-Gohan zur Tür raus. Vegeta starrte nachdenklich auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Er war neugierig auf diesen Piccolo geworden. Natürlich vertraute er Son-Gohan, dass der Mann in Ordnung war und Trunks gut bei ihm aufgehoben sein würde, aber die ganze Sache war trotzdem ein Rätsel. Wenn die beiden doch scheinbar zusammen aufgewachsen waren, wieso hatten sie sich dann aus den Augen verloren? Die Kampfschule war laut dieser Adresse doch gar nicht so weit von Son-Gohans Arbeitsplatz an der Universität entfernt. Und wieso war es nicht an Son-Gohan, diese Geschichte zu erzählen? Er war wirklich gespannt.

 

Samstagmittag holte Vegeta Trunks und Son-Goten bei seiner Exfrau ab und fuhr mit ihnen zu der Adresse, die Son-Gohan ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, den Jungs gegenüber vorläufig noch nicht zu erwähnen, dass er den Tipp von Son-Gohan bekommen hatte und der Besitzer ein alter Freundwar. Erst wollte er sich die ganze Sache mal anschauen.

Die Kampfschule, welche in einem ruhigen Gebiet am Rande der Stadt lag, bestand aus verschiedenen Gebäudekomplexen umgeben von üppiger Grünfläche, was ihr einen Eindruck von friedlicher Abgeschiedenheit verlieh. Ein Vorbau mit einer gläsernen Frontwand verdeckte fast gänzlich ein großes altes Gebäude aus Holz, das so aussah, als wäre es einem alten Samuraifilm entsprungen. Ein weiterer Anbau, der wie ein Wohnkomplex aussah, war direkt mit der Westseite des altehrwürdigen Gebäudes verbunden.

In der modernen Eingangshalle war es angenehm kühl im Vergleich zu der Hitze, die draußen herrschte. Sie war nicht riesig, aber dafür schick und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Die linke Wandseite des Raumes war von Stühlen gesäumt, vermutlich für wartende Eltern. Rechts befand sich eine ansehnliche Teichanlage, welche von Pflanzen umringt war und in der ein Springbrunnen plätscherte. Direkt gegenüber des Eingangs lief man auf den Empfangsschalter zu, hinter dem eine junge Frau saß und konzentriert auf etwas vor sich starrte.

Als sie das Zischen der sich automatisch öffnenden Eingangstür hörte, blickte sie kurz auf und zog dann hastig ein Blatt Papier zu sich, um etwas zu verdecken. Vegeta schmunzelte. Vermutlich war ihre Tätigkeit gerade eher nicht beruflicher Natur gewesen. Die junge Frau setzte ein herzliches Lächeln auf, um die Gäste zu begrüßen, bekam jedoch mit einem Mal große Augen und lief rot an, als sie Vegeta sah.

Na klasse, nicht noch ein Fan! Man sollte doch meinen, dass er zu alt war, um bei solch jungen Leuten beliebt zu sein. Aber vielleicht war seine Berühmtheit ihm in diesem Fall ja von Vorteil. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, als er beim Empfangsschalter angekommen war.

„Hey.“

„Ha-ha-hallo“, stotterte die Empfangsdame und stand mit weichen Knien auf. „Was...“ Sie suchte offenbar nach Worten, was sich jedoch als eher schwierig gestaltete, da sie eifrig dabei war, Vegeta mit ihren Blicken auszuziehen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Vegeta?“

Er grinste und warf schnell einen Blick auf das an ihren Kragen geheftete Namensschildchen. „Die beiden jungen Herren hier möchten gerne Kampfsportunterricht erhalten. Da lässt sich doch bestimmt was machen oder, Noriko?“

Nur mit äußerster Mühe schaffte es die junge Frau, ihre Augen von Vegetas brennendem Blick zu lösen und nach unten zu blicken, um Vegetas Geste zu folgen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie die beiden Jungs, die Vegeta flankierten und sie frech angrinsten.

„Oh. Ja, natürlich. Ich schau mal in die Liste, wie es mit freien Plätzen aussieht, aber das dürfte kein Problem sein!“ Ihre Versicherung klang sehr selbstsicher und sogleich tippte sie rasch auf ihrer Tastatur herum. „Ah, hier haben wir es... aber natürlich sind Plätze für die beiden Jungs frei!“

Natürlich. Vegeta grinste innerlich.

Sie griff sich flink ein Klemmbrett und trat hinter dem Tresen vor. „Möchten Sie sich die Schule erst einmal ansehen? Dann können Sie auch gleich den Boss kennenlernen.“

Vegeta nickte und die drei folgten ihr. Statt seinen Blick auf ihre absichtlich viel zu stark schwingenden Hüften zu heften, warf er einen kurzen, neugierigen Blick zurück, denn er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, wie das Blatt, welches sie als Tarnung verwendet hatte, in ihrem Eifer heruntergeflattert war. Ein aufgeschlagenes Magazin lag vor der Computertastatur und selbst von hier konnte er noch erkennen, welches Foto gerade aufgeschlagen war. Er riss seinen Kopf herum und wendete seinen Blick doch lieber den Hüften der Empfangsdame zu.

Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder diese Fotos!

Die würden ihm wohl auf ewig anhängen! Wieso hatte er sich vom Rest der Band nur dazu breitschlagen lassen?!

Die junge Frau führte Vegeta und die Kinder durch einen gläsernen Verbindungskorridor in das angrenzende, alte Gebäude, eine lange Halle mit niedriger Decke, die mit Matten ausgelegt war und an den Wänden von Bänken gesäumt war. Eine ganze Reihe Kinder und Jugendlicher übten hier Schritt für Schritt die ersten Bewegungen des Kampfsports. Ein großer, kahlköpfiger Mann in dunkelviolettem Gi beaufsichtigte sie, korrigierte ab und an die Haltung eines Schülers und gab Anweisungen. Unterstützt wurde er von zwei weiteren Männern, die die jungen Schüler ebenso wachsam im Auge behielten, sich jedoch mehr zurückhielten und ihrem Meister den Unterricht überließen.

„Boss!“, rief Noriko.

Der Mann drehte sich um und Vegeta konnte nun sein gutaussehendes, markantes Gesicht sehen, welches keinerlei Regung zeigte. Pechschwarze Augen musterten die Neuankömmlinge, während er sich ihnen näherte.

„Mr. Vegeta, das hier ist Meister Piccolo, der Leiter der Schule“, stellte sie vor, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Arbeitgeber zuwandte. „Boss, die beiden Jungs möchten Unterricht.“

Eine winzige Regung der Missbilligung zuckte über sein ansonsten ausdrucksloses Gesicht, als seine Angestellte ihn „Boss“ nannte.

„Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass _Sie_ Unterricht wollen, Mr. Vegeta.“

Die beiden starrten sich an. Vegeta konnte deutlich die Ablehnung spüren, die dieser Piccolo ihm entgegenbrachte. Aber nein, es war keine eigentliche Verachtung, sondern eher etwas anderes, was, das konnte er jedoch noch nicht genau sagen. Stirnrunzelnd beäugte er den anderen Mann äußerst kritisch.

„Danke, Noriko. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

Sie sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, von Vegetas Seite weichen zu müssen, folgte jedoch den Anweisungen ihres Chefs und kehrte zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück.

Piccolo wandte sich an Trunks und Son-Goten. „Ich glaube, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt.“

„Ich bin Trunks und das ist Son-Goten“, antwortete Trunks prompt.

„Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Piccolo.“

„Sind Sie wirklich ein Kampfsportmeister?“, fragte Son-Goten mit großen Augen.

Piccolo lächelte. „Ja, das bin ich.“

„Sie scheinen mir recht jung, um ein Meister zu sein“, lenkte Vegeta die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes wieder auf sich.

Dieser blickte ihn hart an. „Fähigkeiten haben nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Und was die Erfahrung angeht... manche müssen ihre Erfahrungen schneller sammeln als andere.“

Piccolo wandte sich wieder an die beiden Jungs. „Wisst ihr, wenn ihr die Kampfkünste erlernen wollt, müsst ihr euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass ihr dies nur mit viel Disziplin und Fleiß erreichen könnt. Bei mir gibt es keine halben Sachen und ich trainiere niemanden, der aus einer Laune heraus kämpfen möchte. Habt ihr das verstanden?“ Piccolos Frage war freundlich, aber in seiner Stimme klang ein bestimmter Unterton mit.

Trunks und Son-Goten nickten feierlich. „Verstanden.“

Vegeta beäugte die zwei kritisch. Er hatte ja genügend Erfahrung mit den Phasen der beiden und glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass sie lange Interesse am Kampfsport wahren würden. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich dieses Mal ja auch. Sie schienen Piccolo auf Anhieb wirklich zu mögen, was bei den beiden, vor allem bei Trunks nicht so häufig vorkam. Solange die zwei gut mit ihm klarkamen, war es Vegeta egal, dass der andere Mann ihn wiederum gar nicht leiden zu können schien.

„In Ordnung. Was haltet ihr dann davon, wenn ihr zur Probe schon ein wenig mitmacht?“

„Au ja!“, kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Lächelnd winkte Piccolo einen großen, kahlköpfigen Mann herbei, einen der beiden Hilfslehrer. Das auf seine Stirn tätowierte Auge erregte sofort Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl er wie sein Meister auftrat, umgab ihn doch eine ganz eigene, andere Aura von Stärke und Professionalität. Wirklich interessant die Leute hier, kein bisschen wie Satan und seine aufgeblasenen, unfähigen Schüler. Was natürlich gut so war. Deshalb waren sie ja hier.

„Das ist Tenshinhan, mein begabtester Schüler und Hilfslehrer. Er wird euch alles zeigen. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig mit deinem Vater unterhalten, Trunks.“

Mit leuchtenden Augen folgten Trunks und Son-Goten dem anderen Mann. Piccolo setzte sich mit Vegeta unterdessen auf eine Bank an der Kopfseite der Halle. Beiläufig beobachteten sie eine Zeit lang die Schüler.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Son-Goten nicht auch mein Sohn ist?“, fragte Vegeta prüfend, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

„Ich bitte Sie. Er ist Son-Goku wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Deshalb nehme ich an, dass Son-Gohan Ihnen von meiner Schule erzählt hat.“

„Allerdings. Die Jungs wollten auf keine Schule, die von Mr. Satans Lehrmethoden beeinflusst wird.“

Ein spöttischer Laut entrang sich Piccolos Kehle. „Verständlich.“

„Und wie.“

Sie warfen sich ein kleines Grinsen zu. Wenigstens in einem schienen sie sich einig zu sein.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich mich Ihnen gegenüber ablehnend verhalten habe“, sagte Piccolo leise. „Ich fand die Vorstellung von hier herumschleichenden Reportern nur nicht allzu berauschend.“

Vegeta musterte den jüngeren Mann. Das war es also. Ihm fielen Son-Gohans Worte wieder ein. Hatte dieser Mann etwas zu verbergen, von dem er nicht wollte, dass die Presse es ausgrub, wenn sie Wind davon bekam, dass Vegeta seinen Sohn hier angemeldet hatte? Na, das würde er schon noch herausfinden, sei es, ob Piccolo es ihm irgendwann freiwillig sagen würde oder er sich die Informationen selbst beschaffen musste.

„Keine Sorge. Ich hab schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, diese Kerle abzuschütteln. Schon allein um Trunks’ Willen.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Piccolo sah Vegeta in die Augen, der den durchdringenden, forschenden Blick erwiderte und ihm standhielt. Dieser Mann faszinierte ihn immer mehr und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Vegeta sich gut mit ihm stellen.

„Wissen Ihre Fans, dass das Blau nicht echt ist?“, fragte der größere Mann dann schmunzelnd, um das Thema zu wechseln, und der Moment war verflogen.

„Was?“ Für einen Moment starrte Vegeta verwirrt in die tiefschwarzen Augen, von denen er sich scheinbar nicht losreißen konnte. Dann ging ihm allerdings ein Licht auf. „Meinen Sie die Kontaktlinsen?“ Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Passt besser zu den Haaren, aber ist mir zu lästig, die Dinger auch abseits der Bühne zu tragen. Ich seh dann alles nur im Blaustich.“ Er fuhr sich durch sein stacheliges, weißblondes Haar.

„Und das ständige Bleichen ist nicht lästig?“

„Ist über die Jahre halt Teil unseres Images geworden.“ Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Aber Sie müssen grad was sagen, dauernd Rasieren ist besser oder was?“, fragte er sarkastisch.

„Es ist ätzend“, grinste Piccolo und strich sich abwesend über seinen kahlen Schädel.

Und da war er wieder, dieser Moment, in dem sie beide das Gefühl hatten, sich zu kennen und einander zu verstehen. Es war eine seltsame Situation, die beinah schon ein bisschen unheimlich war.

Für einige Zeit saßen sie in angenehmen Schweigen nebeneinander und beobachteten weiterhin das Geschehen: Vegeta die beiden Jungs und Piccolo all seine Schüler. Erfreut stellte dieser fest, dass Trunks und Son-Goten Talent zeigten und es ihnen Spaß zu machen schien.

„Die beiden haben Talent“, sagte er leise zu Vegeta. „Sie können die Anmeldeformulare gleich bei Noriko ausfüllen“, fuhr er fort und stand dann auf, um sich wieder seinen Schülern zu widmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Vegeta das Gesicht gequält verzog. Piccolo lachte leise. „Tja, damit müssen Sie wohl von nun an klarkommen, wenn Sie die Jungs hierher bringen. Noriko ist absolut vernarrt in Ihre Band und vor allem in Sie.“

„Ach tatsächlich, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, erwiderte der ältere Mann sarkastisch.

Sie wechselten einen letzten durchdringenden Blick miteinander, ehe Piccolo ihn verließ. Eine Weile schaute Vegeta dem Unterricht noch zu, dann entschloss er sich, die Anmeldung möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, um den Fängen der schwärmenden Empfangsdame wieder zu entkommen. Für ihn stand es gar nicht zur Debatte, sich nach einer Alternativmöglichkeit umzuschauen – und für Piccolo offenbar auch nicht, was entweder von einer gehörigen Portion überheblichen Selbstbewusstseins zeugte oder er war wirklich so gut und wusste das auch – und das nicht nur, weil es Trunks und Son-Goten hier gefiel, auch, wenn er es als Hauptgrund vorschob. Er wollte, nein, er musste Piccolo wiedersehen. Die Gründe dafür blieben ihm momentan noch schleierhaft, aber er hatte gelernt, auf seinen Instinkt zu vertrauen, der ihn dazu drängte, den anderen Mann besser kennenzulernen.

„Oh, Mr. Vegeta!“

Norikos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schaffte es gerade noch, eine leidensvolle Miene zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen lächelte er sie gewinnend an. „Ich hätte gern die Anmeldeformulare.“

Das anhimmelnde Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verbreiterte sich zu einem Gesichtsausdruck absoluter Ekstase. „Wunderbar!“, rief sie. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen!“

 _Wollen wir wetten_ , dachte er gequält.

 

Der Unterricht der Kinder fand jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag Nachmittag statt. Wenn es Vegetas Terminkalender zuließ – und er ertappte sich zunehmend dabei, seine Termine auf andere Tage umzulegen, sofern dies möglich war, damit er diese beiden Tage mehr oder weniger zu seiner freien Verfügung hatte –, fuhr er sie hin und sah oft beim Training zu. Die wenigen anderen ehrlich interessierten Eltern, die auch ab und an dem Unterricht ihrer Kinder zusehen durften, ignorierte er, wenn es ging und diese nicht zu aufdringlich wurden.

Eigentlich interessierte er sich gar nicht so sehr für Kampfsport. Er war generell kein Freund irgendwelcher Sportarten, von einem bisschen Krafttraining einmal abgesehen. Also musste er sich so langsam wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihn aus einem anderen Grund immer wieder hierhin trieb. Und dieser Grund stimmte ihn ein wenig verdrießlich, denn es konnte nur an Piccolo liegen, dass er immer wieder hierherkam. Auch wenn er ihn ja überhaupt nicht kannte und bis jetzt immer nur flüchtige Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, fand er den anderen Mann unglaublich interessant und mysteriös. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam, obwohl das auf den ersten Blick keinesfalls so schien. Allein schon ihre Berufe konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Aber es war erfrischend, einem Menschen zu begegnen, den Vegetas Ruhm völlig kalt ließ. Der scharfe, sarkastische Verstand und die noch schärfere Zunge des ernsten Kampfsportmeisters waren ebenfalls eine erfreuliche Abwechslung von den Menschen, die ihn kreischend anhimmelten wie seine Fans, unterwürfig zu Kreuze krochen oder sich einschleimten, aber auch von Leuten wie Bulma, die ihn meistens ignorierte oder ihn anschrie, wenn sie sich sahen. Keiner dieser Menschen sah in ihm nur ihn selbst, sondern lediglich ein gottgleiches Lustobjekt, ein wertvolles Produkt oder... naja, seine Beziehung zu Bulma war ein Kapitel für sich. Piccolo hingegen war ganz anders und deshalb genoss Vegeta die Momente, in denen sie ebenbürtig miteinander redeten und oft genug beide ihre Zunge nicht im Zaum halten konnten, wenn es um bestimmte Themen ging oder einfach nur in angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt für einige Momente gemeinsam das Training der Kinder beobachteten.

Zudem wurde Vegeta immer wieder ins Bewusstsein gerufen, sobald er einen Fuß in die Schule, in diese scheinbar vollkommen andere Welt setzte, dass er manchmal alles dafür geben würde, sich in Piccolos zurückgezogenes Leben flüchten zu können, ohne hysterische Fans, ohne aufdringliche Presse, ohne Konzerte, ohne Fototermine. Er liebte den Kick, auf der Bühne zu stehen und auch sonst war er sehr zufrieden mit seinem Leben, das schon, doch wenn er neben Piccolo auf der Bank der Trainingshalle saß, übermannte ihn das Gefühl, dass dies hier völlig ausreichte, dass er hier Frieden finden könnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, seinem Leben fehle etwas. Einem Menschen wie diesem stillen, ernsten Mann über den er eigentlich rein gar nichts wusste, zu dem er aber dennoch tiefstes, instinktives Vertrauen hegte, war er noch nie begegnet.

Zu seinem Erstaunen und auch zu einem kleinen Teil Schock stellte er fest, dass er sich zu dem jüngeren Mann auch körperlich hingezogen fühlte.

Er akzeptierte es jedoch und konnte es vor seiner Männlichkeit vertreten, wenn er sich manchmal in bedeutungslose Affären mit Männern stürzte, in denen es rein ums Körperliche ging. Die Presse und Öffentlichkeit bekamen davon glücklicherweise aber nichts mit. Selbst die Band wusste nichts davon, was ganz gut so war, denn wie er einige von ihnen kannte, legten sie auch hinter der Bühne das Klischeé-Image des coolen, testosterongeladenen und somit leicht homophoben Rockstars nicht ab. Falls es allerdings irgendwann doch herauskommen sollte, dann war es eben so und die Frauenwelt würde dann eben in einem Meer aus Tränen oder in Racheplänen versinken. Sollte ihm recht sein. Für ihn würde keine Welt untergehen. Mit den Jungs würde er fertig werden, diese wussten, dass man sich nicht ungestraft mit ihm anlegte. Manche Leute dachten vermutlich sowieso, wahllose Affären gehörten neben Drogenexzessen und Orgien mit zum Rockstarleben dazu. Nur Trunks zuliebe ließ er Vorsicht walten, mit welchem Mann er schlief, damit er nicht an jemanden geriet, der gleich am nächsten Morgen zur Presse rannte, um zu tratschen. Bei seinen weiblichen Affären ließ er selbstverständlich ebenso große Vorsicht walten. Er behielt sein Privatleben gerne privat, auch wenn das nicht immer leicht war, weshalb er lieber mit seiner Arbeit liiert war als mit Menschen. Aber es waren eben nur das, Affären. Es ging nur um Sex. Selbst Bulma war nicht viel mehr als eine ausgedehnte Affäre gewesen, auch wenn sie eine ungemein starke Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt hatte.

Aber Piccolo... irgendetwas war anders, wenn er mit dem jüngeren Mann zusammen war, es war so... intensiv. Und dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal miteinander geschlafen, sondern waren nur flüchtige Bekannte. Es machte ihm Angst, diese Andersartigkeit ihrer Beziehung, und er spürte deutlich, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, auf Dauer eine eben nur rein freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Piccolo zu unterhalten. Es war mehr zwischen ihnen. Und er glaubte, dass Piccolo es auch spürte. Sollte das bedeuten, dass er einmal in seinem Leben an mehr als nur einer Affäre interessiert war?

Er hielt es für keine gute Idee, mehr zu wollen. Bis jetzt hatte eine Nacht oder höchstens ein paar Wochen immer gereicht. Die meisten Frauen, mit denen er ausging, waren schön, aber recht oberflächlich und flatterhaft, um nicht zu sagen manchmal dumm (wusste der Himmel, warum er immer an so was geriet, da ihn Dummheit eigentlich bloß aufregte). Auch die attraktiven Männer waren immer recht redselig, da sie ungemein nervös in seiner Gegenwart waren und meinten, das Schweigen durch sinnloses Geplapper füllen zu müssen. Es waren alles Leute, mit denen man sich auf einer Premierenfeier schmücken konnte, die er im Privatleben jedoch nur schwer über einen längeren Zeitraum um sich ertragen konnte.

Dies war einer der Gründe, wieso Vegeta sich in Piccolos Nähe so wohl fühlte, denn der andere Mann war genauso wortkarg wie er und redete nur, wenn er wirklich was zu sagen hatte, um so durch seine scharfsinnigen und sarkastischen Bemerkungen die Leute auf Abstand zu halten oder zurechtzuweisen, so wie Vegeta es selbst tat.

Also war es vielleicht nur Piccolos angenehmes Wesen, das ihn so anziehend machte? So anders als alle anderen... nein. Es war definitiv mehr. Zwischen ihnen existierte dieses gewisse Knistern, aber auch das fühlte sich anders an als sonst. Intensiver, tiefer und... besonders. Sie passten so gut zusammen und ergänzten sich perfekt, dass es beinah schon beunruhigend war. Mit Piccolo hatte er viel mehr gemein als mit jedem anderen Menschen vor ihm. Er war so etwas aber einfach nicht gewöhnt; eine auch geistig stimulierende Beziehung. Was war, wenn er damit nicht umgehen konnte? Wenn er schon so weit abgestumpft war, dass er nur mit oberflächlichen Beziehungen klar kam und für etwas tieferes emotional schon nicht mehr in der Lage war? Sollte er sich dann wirklich darauf einlassen...

In den ersten Wochen seit ihrer ersten Begegnung war ihr Verhältnis jedoch noch neutral, auch aufgrund der nur kurzen Momente, die sie sich miteinander unterhalten konnten. Doch mit der Zeit begannen beide, wenn auch oft nur unbewusst, die Nähe des anderen zu suchen. Es kam nun häufiger vor, dass Vegeta mit Piccolos Billigung früher in der Schule erschien, um beim Training zuzuschauen – mit Trunks’ und Son-Gotens begeistertem Einverständnis, da sie sich von den Erwachsenen noch viel abzugucken erhofften. Genauer gesagt, um Piccolo zu beobachten, welcher vor dem Kinderunterricht seine fortgeschrittenen jugendlichen Schüler unterrichtete und somit Vegeta kurze Einblicke in sein wahres Können bot. Oft ertappte er sich dabei, wie er seinen Blick kaum von dem muskulösen Körper lösen konnte, der sich mit solcher Leichtigkeit, Anmut und Grazie bewegte, dass sie kaum menschlich zu sein schien.

Der glückliche Zufall wollte es, dass Trunks nach einer Trainingsstunde an einem Donnerstag seine über alles geliebte Jacke, ohne die er auf keinen Fall fast eine ganze Woche auskommen konnte in der Schule vergaß. Opferbereit wie er nun einmal war, nahm Vegeta das beschwerliche Unterfangen auf sich, noch einmal zurück zur Schule zu fahren – allerdings erst, nachdem er seinen Sprössling und dessen Freund zuhause abgesetzt hatte –, um Trunks’ Ein und Alles zu holen, was ihm auch wirklich nur zufällig die Gelegenheit bot, sich einmal in aller Ruhe mit Piccolo unterhalten zu können ohne kleine Störenfriede, die im selben Raum um sie herum lungerten wie die Geier.

Die letzten Schüler verließen mit ihren Eltern gerade die Schule, als Vegeta erneut neben dem Gebäude parkte. Es schienen nun tatsächlich alle gegangen zu sein, denn es war angenehm still in der ganzen Schule, als er sie betrat. Er steuerte durch die Eingangs- auf die Trainingshalle zu, die ebenfalls verlassen waren – sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, da er sich einen weiteren Zwischenfall ersparen wollte, bei dem Noriko nur rein zufällig aufdringlich dicht an ihm vorbeiging, um ihn plötzlich in den Hintern zu kneifen. Er hatte schon blaue Flecken, wo ihre langen Nägel recht unsanft in sein Fleisch gedrungen waren.

Aus den Umkleideräumen zu seiner Linken hörte er das Rauschen von Wasser. Er wollte eben auf die Duschräume zusteuern, als Piccolo plötzlich neben ihm erschien.

„Ich hab Trunks’ Jacke in meinem Büro“, begann der jüngere leise und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Büros, welches direkt links neben dem Eingang zur Trainingshalle lag. „Kommen Sie doch einen Augenblick herein.“

Vegeta folgte ihm in das kleine Büro und sah sich neugierig um, denn schließlich war er noch nie hier drin gewesen. Die Wände des kleinen Raumes waren gesäumt von Regalen mit Büchern und Aktenordnern und lediglich ein Fenster gegenüber der Tür unterbrach das fortlaufende Möbelstück. Ein Papyrusbild mit einem Drachen darauf zierte das einzige freie Stückchen Wand über dem rechts von der Tür liegenden Schreibtisch.

„Setzen Sie sich“, bot Piccolo Vegeta einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch an, während er sich selbst hinter seinen Arbeitsplatz setzte. Trunks’ Jacke lag auf der dunklen Holzplatte.

„Also“, begann Piccolo zögernd, sein Blick war auf die Jacke vor sich geheftet und für einen Moment starrte er sie so intensiv an, als hielte sie alle Antworten auf seine Fragen bereit. „Kann Trunks ohne diese Jacke nicht leben oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Sie extra zurückgekommen sind?“, fragte er schließlich langsam und endlich traute er sich, Vegeta in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser straffte gefasst die Schultern und musste einen Schauder unterdrücken, als Piccolos Blick den seinen traf.

Also hatte Piccolo die Spannung zwischen ihnen auch bemerkt.

Und der jüngere hatte sich anscheinend ein Herz gefasst und beschlossen, endlich die wachsende Anziehung zwischen ihnen zur Sprache zu bringen, anstatt weiterhin umeinander herumzutanzen.

Piccolos nachtschwarze Augen musterten ihn durchdringend. Vegeta fühlte sich unter diesem intensiven Blick völlig hilflos und nackt, war jedoch ebenfalls fest entschlossen, Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel zu machen.

Eigentlich...

Ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab. Er räusperte sich und starrte nun auch auf die Jacke seines Sohnes. „Nun ja... es war ein guter Vorwand, um zurückzukommen“, räumte er langsam ein und wagte schließlich doch einen Blick auf seinen Gegenüber. In Piccolos Blick lag nun etwas Warmes, bei dessen Anblick Vegeta den größeren Mann am liebsten hier und jetzt auf seinem Schreibtisch...

„Und wozu brauchten Sie diesen Vorwand?“, fragte Piccolo plötzlich weiter und riss Vegeta somit glücklicherweise aus seinen wenig jugendfreien Gedanken. Die beinah magische Intensität des Moments war verflogen, doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen lag weiterhin in der scheinbar statisch aufgeladenen Luft.

Beim besten Willen wusste er keine passende Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Warheit erschien ihm jetzt auf einmal doch recht früh, auch wenn er sonst keinerlei Probleme damit hatte zu sagen, was er dachte oder wollte. Aber lügen wollte er auch nicht...

Piccolo schien sein Dilemma zu bemerken und übernahm somit wieder die Führung der Unterhaltung. „Wieso werden wir nicht ein bisschen informeller und gehen zum Du über, hm?“

Dankbar nickte Vegeta. Er kam sich so dämlich vor. Wie beim ersten Date als Teenager und selbst da war er nicht so nervös und hilflos gewesen wie jetzt. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Piccolo, der ja nun wirklich kein geselliger Mensch und demnach wohl auch kein Flirt- und Beziehungsexperte war, die Situation wesentlich souveräner meisterte als er. Er, der seit Jahrzehnten fast tagtäglich mit kreischenden, hysterischen Fans selbstbewusst und bestimmt umzugehen wusste, die manchmal verdammt nahe dran gewesen waren, ihm und seinen Bandkollegen in ihrem ekstatischen Liebestaumel die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen... oder ihn neuerdings wöchentlich zu begrapschen.

Wütend über sein eigenes Verhalten ballte Vegeta die Hände zu Fäusten, bemüht, es Piccolo nicht mitbekommen zu lassen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, wütend auf Piccolo zu sein, weil dieser solche Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Stattdessen richtete sich seine Wut gegen sich selbst. Zwar sah er nichts Schändliches an seinen Gefühlen, wohl aber an seinem pubertären, unkontrollierten und peinlichen Verhalten. Wäre Piccolo einer seiner normalen Flirts, wäre er derjenige, der gleich zur Sache gekommen wäre, um möglichst rasch die Fronten zu klären und, um dann gleich miteinander im Bett zu landen. Aber das hier war eine völlig ungewohnte Situation für ihn und Piccolo war nun einmal keiner seiner gewöhnlichen Flirts und One-Night-Stands...

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen zu halten. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von Ih... von dir sehr fasziniert bin“, gestand er dem jüngeren Mann und wünschte sich im gleichen Augenblick, es nicht getan zu haben.

Dieser zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein kleines, freches Lächeln, so als koste Piccolo es in vollen Zügen aus, mit Vegeta spielen zu können. „Ach tatsächlich?“

„Tatsächlich“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Warum?“ Hinter Piccolos neckendem Ton schien auf einmal echte Verwirrung hindurch.

„Weil du anders bist als alle, denen ich jemals begegnet bin“, erwiderte Vegeta geradeheraus, ohne weiter groß nachzudenken. „Du machst dir nichts aus der Welt, in der ich lebe, himmelst mich nicht kopflos an, sondern behandelst mich dir ebenbürtig, sodass wir normal und ernsthaft miteinander reden können... und das ist neu für mich.“

Vegeta bekam das Gefühl, dass Piccolo die Antwort aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gefiel, denn ein Schatten legte sich auf einmal über Piccolos wachen Blick und er presste die Lippen fester zusammen.

„Ich habe gern meine Ruhe und mache mir nichts aus solchem Rummel“, antwortete Piccolo, doch Vegeta kam es wie eine Ausrede vor. Er spürte, dass der andere etwas verbarg, doch anstatt weiter zu bohren zog er sich zurück, um den anderen Mann nicht in die Enge zu treiben und ihm somit die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich völlig vor Vegeta zu verschließen.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe.“

„Hast du nicht. Es ist nur... wir kennen uns eigentlich gar nicht und...“

„Ich verstehe“, unterbrach Vegeta ihn rasch, um die unangenehme Situation für sie beide zu beenden. „Aber das würde ich gerne ändern.“

Piccolos Blick wurde sanfter, versöhnlicher und er lächelte zögernd. „Ich würde es begrüßen.“

„Gut.“ Vegeta versuchte, sein erwiderndes Lächeln sowohl aufmunternd als auch auffordernd wirken zu lassen.

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen sie sich einfach nur intensiv ansahen.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Vegeta schließlich und stand mit Trunks’ Jacke über dem Arm auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Er hielt Piccolo die Hand entgegen, welcher sie ergriff. „Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche.“

„Ich freue mich schon darauf“, erwiderte der Kampfkunstmeister und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie einander immer noch an den Händen hielten.

Als sie es schließlich doch bemerkten, eisten sie sich zögernd voneinander los. Für einen Moment hielten sie ihren Blickkontakt noch aufrecht, ehe Vegeta zum Abschied nickte und eiliger als beabsichtigt das Büro verließ.

Piccolo sank wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurück und blickte dem anderen Mann sehnsüchtig hinterher. Unbewusst fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über seine angenehm kribbelnde Hand, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch Vegetas berührt hatte.

Er saß noch lange dort und starrte auf die Tür.

 

Während des Trainings am nächsten Dienstag ließen weder Vegeta noch Piccolo sich die Anspannung anmerken, die sie beide die ganzen letzten Tage über festgehalten hatte. Auch wenn Piccolo nur wenige Minuten für Vegeta erübrigen konnte, gestaltete sich ihre Unterhaltung glücklicherweise so angenehm und entspannt wie eh und je.

Piccolo war froh darüber – sowohl über die unerwartet entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen als auch über die Tatsache, dass er kaum Zeit für Vegeta hatte –, so konnte er sich besser auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Gleichzeitig war er erleichtert, gerade die Kinder zu trainieren und nicht seine fortgeschrittenen Schüler. Dadurch konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit ein klein wenig schweifen lassen, was er dennoch als unverzeihlich erachtete und das ärgerte ihn wiederum.

Er warf Vegeta einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu, ehe er sich seufzend wieder abwandte und sich dazu zwang, seinen Schülern all seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Dieser Mann verwirrte ihn. Und noch viel schlimmer, er verunsicherte ihn. Bis jetzt war Piccolo glücklich mit dem, was er aus seinem Leben gemacht und sich aus eigener Kraft aufgebaut hatte, doch Vegeta platzte einfach in seine abgeschiedene, disziplinierte Welt und brachte alles durcheinander. Piccolo kannte die Gefühle nicht, die ihn heimsuchten, wenn er mit dem anderen Mann zusammen war oder auch nur an ihn dachte, doch er wusste sehr wohl, was sie bedeuteten. Kein einziges Mal hatte er bis jetzt den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihm jemand in seinem Leben fehlte, dass ihm eine Beziehung oder gar Sex fehlten. Doch auf einmal begann er, sich über so etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dabei kam er sich selbst albern vor. Und wie er mit Vegeta geflirtet hatte! Er schämte sich zutiefst dafür, auch, wenn er es aus irgendeinem Instinkt heraus getan zu haben schien. Dennoch konnte er nicht auf Vegeta wütend sein. Es war allein seine eigene Schuld.

Deshalb verwirrten ihn die Signale, die Vegeta ihm auf seine Flirterei zurücksendete immens. Sollte das bedeuten, dass er nicht allein mit seinen Gefühlen war? Denn das hatte immerhin, seiner Meinung nach, in ihrem Gespräch vergangene Woche mit angeklungen. Aber wie ernst war es Vegeta? Piccolo sah sich nicht imstande, sich lediglich auf eine oberflächliche Affäre einzulassen – und schließlich kannte er Vegetas Ruf. Er brauchte mehr in seinem Leben, Sicherheit und Beständigkeit. Wenn Vegeta nicht dazu bereit war, sondern etwas ganz anderes in ihrer Beziehung suchte...

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Selbst, wenn Vegeta seine Gefühle ernsthaft erwiderte – und er war bereit zu akzeptieren, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für den anderen hegte –, konnte es nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Er müsste diese Beziehung mit einer Lüge beginnen und das wollte er nicht. Aber selbst, wenn er entgegen seiner Prinzipien handelte und Vegeta anlog, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, hatte er Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn dieser die Wahrheit eines Tages von selbst herausfand. Die wenigen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten wussten Bescheid. Das war schon schlimm genug, doch er vertraute ihnen. Vegeta wiederum kannte er kaum und er machte sich selbst angreifbar, indem er einem praktisch Fremden, der auch noch in solchem Ausmaß im Licht der Öffentlichkeit stand sein Vertrauen schenkte. Sie würden beide durch die Hölle gehen, sollte sein Geheimnis eines Tages ans Licht kommen. Nicht nur sie beide wären von dem dadurch verursachten emotionalen Schmerz betroffen, sondern zudem würde durch Vegetas Bekanntheitsgrad die ganze Welt von seiner Schande erfahren. Er könnte alles verlieren, was er sich geschaffen hatte. War es das wert? War die Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen und eine sexuelle Beziehung, die er nie vermisst oder gebraucht hatte, den ganzen Schmerz wert?

Er sah erneut zu Vegeta hin und erinnerte sich an das angenehme Kribbeln seiner Hand, als sie sich letzte Woche verabschiedet hatten, an die starken, positiven Gefühle, die ihn erfüllten, wenn er mit Vegeta redete, und an die stechende Sehnsucht, die er ungewollt verspürte, wenn sie sich auf Wiedersehen sagten...

Und was, wenn es nicht schief ging? Wenn er das vielleicht Beste in seinem Leben verpasste, das ihm passieren konnte, nur, weil er kein Risiko eingehen wollte?

Plötzlich fing Vegeta seinen Blick auf und sie starrten sich an, Vegeta ein wenig überrascht über den nachdenklichen, zerrissenen Ausdruck in Piccolos Augen, welcher gleich darauf Entschlossenheit Platz machte, ehe Piccolo sich abermals seinen Schülern zuwandte.

 

Nur eine Viertelstunde später war der Unterricht beendet. Während die kleinen Schüler in die Umkleiden wuselten und Tenshinhan hinter ihnen herräumte, trat Piccolo vorsichtig an Vegeta heran, der ihm erwartungsvoll von den Bänken aus entgegensah.

„Ich kann’s zwar nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber ich finde, die beiden machen Fortschritte“, bemerkte Vegeta.

Piccolo lächelte und setzte sich für einen Moment neben ihn. „Ja. Das machen sie. Ich erlebe selten Schüler, die so eifrig bei der Sache sind.“

Vegeta schnaubte zynisch. „Wart’s ab. Die zwei sind unberechenbar.“

„Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte Piccolo zuversichtlich. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er und ließ seinen Blick ausweichend durch den Trainingsraum schweifen, ehe er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm. „Wieso kommst du morgen Abend nicht vorbei?“, erkundigte er sich unsicher. „Jetzt ist es schon sehr spät und ich habe noch zu tun. Wir könnten unsere Unterhaltung morgen fortsetzen.“

Ein Lächeln der Vorfreude versuchte sich seinen Weg auf Vegetas Gesicht zu bahnen, doch er unterdrückte es würdevoll. „Klar, warum nicht.“

Verstohlen warf der ältere einen Seitenblick auf Piccolo, wandte dann seinen Blick jedoch betont lässig wieder ab, als die ersten Kinder wieder aus der Umkleide stürmten, gefolgt von Tenshinhan.

„Soll ich was zu Essen mitbringen?“, erkundigte Vegeta sich und stand auf, als Trunks und Son-Goten lachend aus der Umkleide marschierten.

Piccolo, welcher sich daran machen wollte, zu Tenshinhan zu gehen, hielt inne, um einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Dann nickte er. „Das wäre gut. Ich hab morgen bis abends Unterricht und werde somit keine Zeit haben, uns was zu kochen.“

Erfreut erhob Vegeta sich. „Also abgemacht. Hast du irgendeinen Wunsch?“

„Nein. Ich lass mich überraschen. Aber das nächste Mal koche ich.“

Vegeta sah ihn eindringlich an. „Das nächste Mal?“

Piccolo erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität. Ein kleines, verheißungsvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das nächste Mal.“

 

 _Ganz toll_ , dachte Vegeta verdrießlich, als er am darauffolgenden Abend ins Auto stieg. Es versprach ja ein tolles erstes Date zu werden, wie er hier mit Take-Away-Food – wenn auch sehr gutem – bei Piccolo auftauchen würde. Vielleicht hätte er besser Bulmas Mutter bitten sollen, etwas für ihn zu kochen...

Woah, stop, stop stop! Erstes Date?! In welche Richtungen steuerten seine Gedanken denn da gerade? Date, ts, als ob. Bis jetzt deutete alles nur auf einen netten Abend unter Freunden hin...

_Ja klar. Mach dir doch nichts vor, Vegeta. Du weißt, was du von ihm willst und sein Blick gestern war ja wohl auch nicht misszuverstehen._

Ärgerlich umfasste er das Lenkrad fester und starrte stur geradeaus, während er selbst, innerlich völlig zerrissen, sich immer noch versuchte einzureden, dass er nicht dabei war, sich ernsthaft in Piccolo zu verlieben.

 

Schon von der Straße aus hatte Vegeta sehen können, dass es in Piccolos Wohnung dunkel war, in der Trainingshalle allerdings noch Licht brannte. Er war ja auch immerhin eine Viertelstunde zu früh.

Zielstrebig betrat er das Gebäude – keine Noriko in Sicht – und steuerte auf die Halle zu. Im Eingang blieb er abrupt stehen, denn was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Piccolo war in einen heftigen Trainingskampf mit Tenshinhan vertieft.

Wenn er ehrlich war, verstand er aufgrund mangelnden Interesses nicht allzu viel vom Kampfsport und er hatte Piccolo bis jetzt auch nur beim Kämpfen zugesehen, um sich an dem schönen Anblick zu erfreuen, doch was er jetzt sah, bewies selbst einem Laien, dass Piccolo seinen Meistertitel wahrlich verdiente. Dadurch, dass Piccolo nun einen ebenbürtigen Gegner hatte anstelle der noch unerfahrenen Schüler, konnte er sein volles Potential entfalten. Seine grazielen, leichten Bewegungen waren so schnell, als er mit Tenshinhan wie in einem gut choreographierten Tanz durch die Halle wirbelte, dass Vegeta kaum etwas erkennen konnte, doch die Details, _die_ er erkennen konnte, raubten ihm den Atem. Es sah so mühelos aus, Tenshinhans Tritte und Hiebe abzuwehren, um gleich darauf selbst anzugreifen. Tenshinhan war zweifellos auch sehr gut, schon allein daran zu erkennen, dass er scheinbar problemlos mit seinem Meister mithalten konnte, doch seine Bewegungen riefen in Vegeta nicht die gleichen Reaktionen hervor, wie die Piccolos. Es war ungemein erregend, den Kampfkunstmeister in ganzer Kampfesglorie zu beobachten. Die Tüte mit kalt werdendem Essen, welche er mit bewegungsunfähigen Fingern hielt, war vergessen; allein um dieses packende Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, drehte sich in diesem Moment seine Welt. Sein Blick hing unablässig an Piccolos vor Schweiß glänzendem, muskulösen Körper. Er sehnte sich plötzlich danach, mit seinen Händen über die festen, mit weicher Haut überspannten Muskeln zu streicheln. Er wollte die wilde Leidenschaft dieses sonst so reservierten Mannes am eigenen Leib spüren, welche in diesem Moment in dem Kampf entfesselt wurde. Wenn der stets so kontrollierte Mann in der Hitze des Kampfes schon solch zügellose Leidenschaft entfesselte, seine unglaublich kraftvollen Bewegungen dabei aber immer noch so präzise und eisern kontrolliert, dass es jeden Tänzer neidisch machte, so mochte Vegeta es kaum wagen, sich vorzustellen, wie er im Bett sein würde...

Die Kontrahenten waren so in ihren Kampf vertieft, dass sie Vegeta noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Irgendwann, Vegeta wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier stand und zusah, schienen sie ihren Zuschauer aber doch noch zu bemerken, denn beide Kämpfer hielten inne, verbeugten sich voreinander und gingen Vegeta entgegen.

„Hallo Vegeta“, grüßte Piccolo ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Schön Sie zu sehen“, setzte Tenshinhan nach.

Vegeta nickte beiden zur Begrüßung zu.

„Und, was hältst du von Tenshinhans Fähigkeiten?“, erkundigte Piccolo sich beiläufig, jedoch mit unverhohlener Neugier, während beide Kämpfer sich Gesicht und Arme mit Handtüchern abtrockneten.

„Nun ja, ich bin kein Experte, aber ich fand den Kampf sehr beeindruckend“, räumte Vegeta ein. Er konnte nicht sagen, wessen Brust nach diesem Lob vor Stolz mehr anschwoll, auch wenn beide versuchten, es würdevoll zu verbergen.

„Tenshinhan wird kommenden Samstag am Großen Turnier teilnehmen“, erklärte Piccolo bestimmt und legte seinem Schüler stolz eine Hand auf die Schulter, was Vegeta irgendwie so gar nicht passte. „Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass er gewinnt.“

Tenshinhan lachte siegesgewiss. „Zumindest werde ich Mr. Satan aus dem Ring befördern! Und wenn alle Kämpfer sein Niveau haben, bin auch ich sehr zuversichtlich zu gewinnen.“

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück! Ich warte schon lange darauf, dass jemand das wahre Gesicht dieses aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuers aufdeckt.“

Beide Kämpfer lachten. „Nicht nur Sie wünschen sich das, Mr. Vegeta. Auch wir können es gar nicht erwarten.“

„Andererseits, nicht sehr sportlich von dir“, bemerkte Vegeta schmunzelnd an Piccolo gewandt.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Und normalerweise würde ich mich nicht so verhalten, aber dieser Mensch wirft mit seinem nichtvorhandenen Können ein schlechtes Bild auf die Kampfkünste und er geht mir ehrlich gestanden unglaublich auf die Nerven.“

Vegeta konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Solche Worte aus dem Mund des sonst so ehrbaren, reservierten Kampfsportmeisters!

„Ich will euch dann auch nicht länger vom Essen abhalten“, warf Tenshinhan ein. „Soll ich abschließen, Meister?“

„Ja, danke. Wir sehen uns dann am Freitag. Ruh dich bis dahin ein wenig aus. Freitag werden wir noch einmal trainieren.“

„Danke, Meister. Gute Nacht.“ Tenshinhan verbeugte sich und verschwand dann in Richtung Duschräume.

„Sollen wir dann gehen?“

Vegeta nickte und folgte Piccolo an dessen Büro vorbei die Treppe zum Apartment hoch. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht in Piccolos Wohnung gewesen und sah sich deshalb nun neugierig dort um. Die ganze Wohnung schien aus einem einzigen riesigen Raum zu bestehen, sobald man von der Eingangstüre ins Wohnzimmer trat. In der Mitte stand ein niedriger Tisch und davor ein modernes schwarzes Ledersofa. Einige Schränke und Regale, welche die Wände säumten waren das einzige andere Mobiliar im Wohnzimmer. Sie waren vollgestopft mit Büchern und Schriftrollen, deren Inhalt Vegeta sich gerne einmal näher angesehen hätte. Der Raum wurde von traditionellen Shoji von der Küche mit Bartresen und -hockern auf der rechten und vom Schlafzimmer auf der linken Seite abgetrennt. Eine Tür an der Schlafzimmerwand führte wohl ins Bad, welches genau über dem Büro liegen musste. Vegeta gefiel auf Anhieb Piccolos Bett, soweit er es durch die zum Teil geschlossenen Schiebetüren erkennen konnte: Es war sehr breit und stand auf einem zweistufigen Podest. Ihm gingen gleich ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf, die man in solch einem herrlichen Bett anstellen konnte.

Piccolo jedoch steuerte auf die Küche zu. Vegeta folgte ihm erneut und stellte das Essen auf den Tresen, um gleich darauf seine Jacke ausziehen zu können und sie über einen der Hocker zu legen.

„Setz dich schon mal. Ich sollte erst duschen gehen.“

„Ach was. Dann wird das Essen ja endgültig kalt. Das kannst du nachher auch noch tun.“ Vegetas Einwand hielt Piccolo auf, aber ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht, sich völlig verschwitzt zum Essen zu setzen, das sah Vegeta ihm an, doch er setzte sich trotzdem. „Es macht mir nichts, bin verschwitzte Männer ja von der Bühne gewöhnt“, versicherte Vegeta und zwinkerte dem anderen zu, was den gewünschten Effekt hatte, Piccolo zu beruhigen und ein wenig lockerer werden zu lassen.

„Du bist wohl sehr stolz auf den Jungen, was?“, fragte Vegeta während des Essens, das für ihn völlig geschmacklos schien, so sehr war er auf seinen Gegenüber fixiert.

Piccolo nickte. „Er ist sehr gut, aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich stolz auf ihn bin.“

Fragend sah Vegeta ihn an, während er wie mechanisch einen weiteren Bissen seines Essens nahm.

„Er hat eine ziemlich üble Vergangenheit hinter sich und ich habe es geschafft, ihn durch den Kampfsport wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken“, fuhr Piccolo fort.

„Dann solltest du auf dich auch stolz sein, so etwas geschafft zu haben.“

„Nein. Wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich auch nie zu ihm durchgedrungen. Die Arbeit hat er gemacht, ich gab ihm nur den Anstoß. Er ist seit zwei Jahren mein Schüler und die Schule ist seitdem sein Zuhause. Wir haben einen langen Weg hinter uns, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er es am Samstag schafft und Weltmeister wird. Und ich weiß, dass sein Titel ihm nicht zu Kopf steigen wird, so wie Mr. Satan, sondern er ihn für etwas Gutes einsetzen wird.“

Vegeta bewunderte, mit welcher Hingabe Piccolo sich seinem Schüler widmete und mit welch unerschütterlichem Vertrauen er an ihn glaubte.

„Du bist ein guter und auch sehr bewundernswerter Mensch, Piccolo“, sagte er anerkennend in die Stille hinein.

Piccolo sah ihn an. „Danke. Das Kompliment weiß ich zu schätzen... du klingst allerdings so, als hieltest du dich nicht für einen guten Menschen.“

„Ich bitte dich. Du hilfst Kids, die auf die schiefe Bahn geraten sind und gibst dich mit einer beneidenswerten Hingabe dem Kampfsport hin. Was mache ich denn schon?“

„Du machst die Menschen durch deine Musik glücklich, Noriko zum Beispiel“, neckte Piccolo.

Vegeta schnaubte mit dem gleichen Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Ja. Hab ich gemerkt. Das macht mich aber wiederum nicht glücklich!“

„Wieso machst du dann weiter?“, fragte Piccolo nun ernster.

„Weil ich die Musik liebe“, antwortete er prompt. „Du warst Tenshinhans Rettung, die Musik war es in meiner Jugend für mich. Irgendwie ist es dann immer bergauf gegangen, ohne, dass ich es beabsichtigt hatte.“

Piccolo nickte verstehend. Doch dann verebbte ihre Unterhaltung für die nächste Zeit, in der sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmeten, ehe es vollends kalt wurde.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich unter die Dusche“, sagte Piccolo schließlich, nachdem sie in angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt ihr Abendessen beendet hatten. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Vegeta packte plötzlich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran, sodass der größere Mann widerstandslos zwischen Vegetas Beinen zum Stehen kam und da Vegeta noch auf dem hohen Barhocker saß, waren ihre Gesichter nun auf annähernd gleicher Höhe. Liebevoll strich er über Piccolos Wange und merkte, wie der jüngere leicht zitterte. Zögernd legte dieser seine ebenfalls zitternden Hände auf Vegetas Oberschenkel, um wenigstens etwas Halt zu finden.

„Findest du es nicht unhöflich, deinen Gast einfach hier sitzen zu lassen?“, wisperte Vegeta.

Ein stärkeres Zittern durchlief Piccolos Körper, als er Vegetas warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Vegeta umfasste Piccolos Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Dann... solltest du wohl besser mitkommen“, erwiderte Piccolo stockend und errötete prompt.

Ein triumphierendes, jedoch auch glückliches Lächeln erhellte Vegetas Gesicht. Endlich war seine Chance gekommen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass seine Gefühle nicht nur einseitig waren, wie ein letzter nagender Zweifel in ihm bis zuletzt versucht hatte ihm einzureden – Worte konnte zweideutig verstanden werden, Blicke missverstanden, doch an dieser Aufforderung war nichts zweideutiges, nicht mit dem Tonfall, in dem Piccolo sie ausgesprochen hatte. Der nervöse und gleichzeitig begehrende Tonfall des anderen Mannes sprach Bände und ließ keine rein platonische Deutung dieser Aufforderung mehr zu.

„Gute Idee“, grinste er und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und Piccolo, um ihn fordernd zu küssen. Der plötzliche Kontakt ihrer Lippen war wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der rasend schnell durch ihre Körper fuhr und jeden Muskel erzittern ließ. Ein leises, aber auch überraschtes Stöhnen entwich der Kehle des jüngeren Mannes, während Vegeta Piccolos forschende Finger in seinem Nacken sowie seinen Haaren spürte. Seinerseits schlang er seine Arme um Piccolos Hals, um ihn dicht an sich heranzuziehen, sodass kein Zentimeter Platz mehr zwischen ihren Oberkörpern blieb.

Lange Zeit küssten die beiden Männer sich leidenschaftlich, ihr wimmerndes Stöhnen und schweres Atmen die einzigen Geräusche in dem ansonsten stillen Apartment.

„Komm“, murmelte Vegeta nach einigen Minuten, als er sich völlig außer Atem von Piccolo löste. Er rutschte vom Barhocker, ergriff die Hand des anderen Mannes und zog ihn in Richtung Bad, wohin der jüngere ihm willig folgte. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, doch er fühlte sich gleichzeitig merkwürdig ruhig. Das erste Mal, seit er diesen Mann kannte, hatte er das Gefühl, die Situation wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Nach all der Flirterei musste er jetzt die Führung übernehmen, denn obwohl der Kuss atemberaubend in seiner Intensität gewesen war, hatte Vegeta doch gespürt, wie unsicher und unerfahren der jüngere Mann war.

Im Bad angekommen, ließ er Piccolos Hand mit einem verführerischen Lächeln los und zog sich ohne Umschweife sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Piccolo stand ihm wie erstarrt gegenüber und sog begierig den Anblick des sich entblößenden Körpers auf, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen widmete Vegeta sich selbst der hellblauen Schärpe um Piccolos Hüfte und löste sie, sodass der meterlange Stoff zu Boden flatterte. Sofort danach attackierte er Piccolos verschwitzte Tunika und schob seine Hände darunter, um sanft Piccolos Bauch zu streicheln, seine Hände den muskulösen Oberkörper hinauffahren zu lassen, bis er schließlich Halt machte und sie auf Piccolos Brust legte. Diese leichte Berührung reichte aus, um den jüngeren aus seiner Trance zu reißen. Er beugte sich mit einem wohligen Schaudern zu Vegeta hinab und küsste ihn erneut hungrig, während er seine eigenen Hände – wenn auch noch etwas zögerlich – über Vegetas Körper wandern ließ. Es war, als wäre in Piccolo etwas erwacht, etwas, das schon lange in ihm geschlummert hatte, ohne, dass er überhaupt davon wusste. Sei es nun Instinkt oder etwas anderes, Piccolo ließ sich bereitwillig davon leiten und als es ihm sagte, dass Vegeta für ihn in diesem Augenblick wichtiger war als die Luft zum Atmen, akzeptierte er auch dies bereitwillig. Es war, als wäre ihm in diesem Moment erst bewusst geworden, _dass_ er zum Überleben atmen musste, es erst jetzt aber zum ersten Mal getan hatte und deshalb auch nun erst merkte, wie sehr es ihm daran gemangelt hatte.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen zu dulden schob Vegeta die Tunika so weit nach oben, dass Piccolo seine Forderung begriff und sie ganz auszog. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, seinen hungernden Blick über den muskulösen Oberkörper des jüngeren Mannes gleiten zu lassen. Kein Gramm Fett zeichnete sich unter der hellen, seidenen Haut ab, nur stahlharte, wohlproportionierte Muskeln, die so aussahen, als wären sie von einem Bildhauer in weißen Marmor gemeißelt worden. Wie in Trance streckte er seine Arme aus und schlang sie um Piccolos Taille, um den größeren Mann eng an sich zu ziehen.

Der Kontakt ihrer nackten Oberkörper war elektrisierend, ein knisternder Funke, der ihnen den Rücken entlang fuhr und jeden Nerv in ihren Körpern entflammte. Zeitgleich, sodass es Piccolo beinah unerträglich schien, ließ Vegeta seine Lippen in zärtlichen, quälend langsamen Bewegungen über Brust, Schlüsselbein und Hals des muskulöseren Mannes gleiten. Ein sanftes Wimmern entfuhr Piccolos Kehle, während Vegeta erneut den Hals reckte, um diesen feinen Laut mit seinen suchenden Lippen zu ersticken. Piccolo spürte Vegetas Hände, wie sie über seinen Rücken, an seinen Flanken entlang, hinab zu seiner Taille glitten und dort am Saum seiner Trainingshose zum Ruhen kamen. Mit geschickten Fingern fand der ältere Mann den Knoten am Bund, löste ihn und schob den hinderlichen Stoff samt Unterwäsche über Piccolos Hüften.

Piccolo schluckte, als er spürte, wie sein letzter Schutz unaufhaltsam seine Beine hinabglitt, er mechanisch und ohne seinen Blick von Vegeta zu wenden, aus Schuhen und Hose stieg, bis er schließlich nackt und erregt vor dem anderen Mann stand. Seine Hände zitterten, so sehr musste er sich anstrengen, sie ruhig zu halten und sich nicht damit zu bedecken, als Vegeta einen Schritt zurücktat, um ihn mustern zu können. Ihn überfiel plötzlich die irrationale Furcht, doch noch von dem älteren Mann als Enttäuschung empfunden zu werden und sei es nur, weil er ein Mann war. Diese beschämende Demütigung, dass Vegeta ihn enttäuscht ansehen würde, nur, um danach ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung zu verlassen hätte Piccolo nicht ertragen können. Doch das brennende Verlangen, das er in den schwarzen Augen des älteren las, ließ ihn erleichtert erschaudern. Die Intensität dieses Blickes, wie er ihn schier verschlang jagte ihm beinah Angst ein, doch seine Zweifel zerstreuten sich dafür endgültig.

Zunächst hielt Vegeta ihren Blickkontakt aufrecht, während er einen Schritt zurückgetreten war. Doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er löste seinen Blick von Piccolos Augen und glitt stattdessen an dem muskulösen Körper hinab. Ungeachtet seines drängenden, brennenden Verlangens nahm er sich trotz aller Vorhaben, es ob seiner Ungeduld nicht zu tun, dennoch kurz die Zeit, sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot zu erfreuen. Es war schier unmöglich, diese Perfektion nicht betrachten zu wollen. Und es war noch unmöglicher, den perfekten Körper vor sich nicht berühren zu wollen. Trotz seiner ergriffenen Bewunderung blieb ihm aber dennoch Piccolos unsicherer, fragender Blick nicht verborgen, sodass ihm klar wurde, dass seine intensive Betrachtung den anderen nervös machte und es stattdessen nun an ihm lag, zu handeln. Mit einem Schritt überbrückte er die Distanz wieder zwischen sich und dem vor Nervosität schwer atmenden Mann. Piccolos Atem schien ihm jedoch im Halse stecken zu bleiben, als Vegeta seinen Körper erneut berührte.

Vegetas Hände glitten über die feine weiße Haut, ein scharfer Kontrast zu seiner eigenen, viel dunkleren Haut. Andächtig ließ er seine Hände Piccolos Brust hinabgleiten, verweilte für einen Moment auf den kleinen, rosigen Brustwarzen und rieb mit seinen Daumen mit festem Druck darüber, sodass Piccolo heftig erzitterte. Doch wo Vegeta sich vorhin nur auf Piccolos Oberkörper beschränkt hatte, war er nun fest entschlossen, dies zu ändern. Erkundend ließ er seine Hände weiter Piccolos muskulösen Bauch hinabgleiten bis hin zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Nur noch seine Fingerspitzen fuhren federleicht und neckend seitlich über seine Schenkel, dann glitten sie langsam auf die Innenseite und streichelten dort die empfindliche Haut.

Piccolo erschauderte erneut heftig.

Für eine Weile tat Vegeta nichts anderes als seine Finger weiterhin unendlich zart und langsam über die weiche Haut von Piccolos Oberschenkeln fahren zu lassen, ohne jedoch dabei das erigierte Glied des anderen Mannes zu berühren. Währenddessen beobachtete Vegeta mit hungrigem, intensiven Blick das Gesicht seines Geliebten und dessen Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen. Es war ein solch unglaublich schönes Bild, das sich ihm bot, wie Piccolo völlig verloren vor ihm stand, sein ganzer Körper zitternd vor Erregung, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet, um stockend nach Luft zu schnappen, seine hilflos zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er hätte ewig so weitermachen und Piccolo die ganze Nacht betrachten und liebkosen können, doch allmählich wurde er sich des brennenden Verlangens zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen bewusst und er beschloss, die ganze Sache wieder ein wenig mehr in Fahrt zu bringen.

Vegeta lächelte neckend, als er von dem jüngeren abließ und dieser daraufhin wimmernde Protestlaute von sich gab.

Enttäuscht öffnete Piccolo seine Augen wieder und sah erstaunt zu Vegeta hinab, seine Pupillen stark geweitet vor Lust.

Sie sahen sich erneut intensiv an.

Langsam ließ Vegeta seine Hand in Piccolos Nacken gleiten, um diesen zu sich herunterzuziehen.

Willig folgte Piccolo dem sanften Druck und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um erneut in einem Kuss zu versinken, von dem er das Gefühl hatte, nicht genug davon bekommen zu können.

So erregend die Küsse auch waren, es war aber einfach nicht genug. Es schien, als könne nichts genug sein, als wäre keine Berührung dazu imstande, das Feuer, das Vegetas ganzes Wesen erfüllte zu stillen. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte den jüngeren Mann hier und jetzt. Abrupt löste er sich deshalb aus ihrem wilden Kuss und zog auch seine eigenen Sachen aus, um sie achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Er ließ Piccolo keine Gelegenheit, ihn wiederum auch betrachten zu können, sondern presste sich sofort wieder dicht an den größeren Körper. Erneut suchten seine Lippen hungrig nach Piccolos und, versunken in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung, manövrierte Vegeta sie in Richtung der Dusche.

Dass das Wasser definitiv zu heiß war, als er es aufdrehte, störte keinen der beiden Männer in diesem Moment. Es war, als hätte ihr Verlangen nacheinander alle anderen Wahrnehmungen für ihre Umgebung abgestellt. Das einzige, was sie noch spürten waren die Berührungen des anderen auf der Haut. Dafür schien es, als leckten züngelnde Flammen an ihren Körpern statt warmer menschlicher Haut, so sehr waren ihre Sinne geschärft und aufeinander ausgerichtet.

Von plötzlicher, brennender Ungeduld und Lust überkommen presste Piccolo Vegeta stürmisch gegen die kalten Kacheln der Duschkabine, welche einen scharfen Kontrast auf dessen Haut zu dem heißen Wasser bildeten, das auf sie herabregnete.

Anscheinend hatte der jüngere sich entschlossen, Vegetas Körper auch erforschen zu wollen, denn er beugte sich hinunter, um mit seinen Lippen suchend Vegetas Hals entlang zu fahren, bis er an einer Stelle dicht unter Vegetas Ohr angelangt war. Als er zärtlich daran knabberte, atmete der ältere Mann überrascht ein. Piccolo grinste. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen und konzentrierte sich auf diese eine, kleine Stelle, die er entdeckt hatte, um sie emsig mit Lippen und Zunge zu bearbeiten.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ er allerdings von der Stelle ab, die den anderen Mann in seinen Armen zu Wachs werden ließ, und sank stattdessen vor ihm auf die Knie. Seine starken Hände fuhren über Vegetas Brust und weiter hinunter über seine Bauchmuskeln, während Piccolos Augen dem Weg seiner Hände folgten und bewundernd jeden Zentimeter nasser glatter Haut in sich aufnahm. Seine Hände kamen auf Vegetas Hüften zum Stillstand, doch seinen Blick konnte er nicht von den zwei kleinen, harten Brustwarzen wenden, die förmlich um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelten. Er zog Vegeta ein Stückchen näher zu sich, während er den Kopf neigte und eine der Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen fest umschloss. Vegeta schrie gebrochen auf, als der jüngere begann, daran zu knabbern und zu saugen, während er die andere zwischen seinen Fingern rieb.

Schwer atmend lehnte Vegeta sich dankbar gegen die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken, seine zitternden Hände legte er auf Piccolos Schultern, wo seine Finger sich rastlos in die harten Muskeln dort gruben.

Für einige Zeit ließ er diese sinnliche Tortur über sich ergehen, ehe er, erneut ungeduldig geworden, sich hinter den anderen Mann manövrierte und selbst niederkniete. Als er nun wieder Kontrolle über die Situation erlangte und sich von hinten um Piccolo schlang, war der jüngere Mann erneut zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Er war es jetzt, der nun dankbar seine Stirn gegen die kühle Wand vor sich lehnte und seine erhobenen Unterarme daran abstützte.

Vegeta begann, an Piccolos Nacken zu knabbern, von wo er weiter wanderte bis hin zu seinem Ohrläppchen, womit er den anderen auf die gleiche Weise quälte, wie dieser vorhin ihn.

Währenddessen ließ er seine linke Hand nach vorne gleiten und umfasste das gewaltige Glied des anderen Mannes. Dieser keuchte bei der Berührung laut auf und erzitterte in Vegetas Armen.

Vegeta grinste triumphierend, ließ jedoch gleich wieder von Piccolo ab, denn er spürte, dass es für den anderen Mann zu viel war. Schließlich wollte er den Spaß doch noch ein bisschen weiter ausdehnen. Stattdessen fuhr seine Hand suchend nach oben, bis seine Finger Piccolos linke Brustwarze berührten, die er stattdessen malträtierte.

Zielsicher ließ er seine andere Hand Piccolos Rücken entlanggleiten bis hin zu seinen festen Gesäßmuskeln, wo er suchend zwischen die muskulösen Pobacken glitt und mit einem Finger sanft über Piccolos Anus fuhr.

Er hielt jedoch inne als der verführerische Körper sich auf einmal in seinen Armen versteifte und stockstill wurde. Er hörte das abrupte, erschrockene Einatmen des anderen und spürte Piccolos Herz unter seiner Hand rasen, die auf der haarlosen Brust lag. Durch seine lustvernebelten Gedanken drang plötzlich ein Rest Klarheit. Er löste sich schlagartig und entschlossen von Piccolo, welcher ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen verwirrten und unglaublich verletzlichen Blick zuwarf. Vegeta lächelte beruhigend, küsste zärtlich seine Schulter und nahm seine Hand. Mit der anderen stellte er das Wasser ab.

Ihre Bewegungen, um wieder aufzustehen, die Dusche zu verlassen und sich abzutrocknen verliefen mechanisch, ohne den Blick vom anderen zu wenden. Achtlos ließen sie die feuchten Handtücher zu Boden fallen und Vegeta zog den jüngeren ungeduldig und vor Lust fast wahnsinnig in dessen Schlafzimmer, wo er auf das riesige Bett zusteuerte.

Eng umschlungen ließen sie sich darauf fallen, woraufhin sie erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, doch das erschien Vegeta weder unnatürlich noch unpassend. Es erschien ihm richtig. Piccolo schien es ebenso zu ergehen. Wieso sollte man den Moment durch sinnlose Worte zerstören, wenn sie sich auch so verstanden.

„Hast du Gleitgel?“

Vegetas plötzliche, nun doch unumgehbare Frage riss Piccolo schließlich aus seiner lustvernebelten Trance. Er sah den älteren Mann zunächst verständnislos an, nickte dann jedoch, als er errötend begriff, sich von dem anderen löste und aus dem Bett stieg, um ins Bad zurückzukehren.

Zitternd fuhren seine Hände Halt suchend an den Wänden entlang, bis Piccolo schließlich mit wackligen Knien das Bad wieder betrat und sich hastig die Flasche mit Massageöl griff, die auf der Spiegelablage stand. Für einen Moment lehnte er seine Stirn dankbar gegen das kalte Spiegelglas, während er tief ein- und ausatmete. Drückende Nervosität ließ seine Finger die Flasche fester packen, bis er befürchten musste, sie könne in seinem eisernen Griff zerspringen.

Noch immer mit klopfendem Herzen, aber ein wenig ruhiger und steter auf den Beinen kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück und stoppte abrupt. Ein überwältigtes Keuchen wollte ihm entweichen, blieb ihm jedoch im Halse stecken, als er Vegeta auf seinem Bett erblickte. Das warme, gedämpfte Deckenlicht, welches sich über den nackten, von der Dusche noch feuchten, heißen Körper ergoß, ließ Vegetas honigfarbene Haut wie flüssiges Gold schimmern, die einzelnen Wassertropfen, die verstreut an seiner Haut klebten wirkten wie glitzernde Perlen. Sein ganzer Leib bebte vor Erregung, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Lustvoll hatte der ältere Mann den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und entspannt seine Augen geschlossen, während er seine Hände langsam und sinnlich über seinen eigenen Körper fahren ließ, sie schließlich zwischen seine leicht angewinkelten, gespreizten Schenkel gleiten ließ, um mit einem lauten Stöhnen seine Erektion zu umfassen. Piccolo schluckte heftig bei dem provozierenden Anblick, der sich ihm bot, seine Kehle war auf einmal staubtrocken und wie zugeschnürt. Wie in Trance schritt er auf das Bett zu, das Fläschchen mit dem Öl fest in seiner Hand, erneut so fest, dass das Glas diesmal wirklich drohte zu zerspringen, doch es war im Moment sein einziger Halt an die Wirklichkeit, während seine Augen gebannt an dem verführerischen, wunderschönen Körper hingen. Er gab dem unbändigen Verlangen nach und beugte sich über Vegeta, um seine leicht geöffneten Lippen zu küssen. Erneut überrollte eine Welle der Hitze seinen ganzen Körper, als seine Lippen Vegetas berührten. Er stöhnte laut in Vegetas Mund, während dieser ihn an den Armen packte und zu sich aufs Bett zog, um sie beide sogleich blitzschnell herumzurollen.

Das Fläschchen kullerte für den Moment vergessen zwischen die Laken.

Kaum spürte er die weiche Matratze unter seinem Rücken, da fuhren Vegetas Hände und Mund auch schon erneut begierig über seinen Körper; der ältere Mann lag nun halb auf ihm und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht nieder, während sich Vegetas steinhartes Glied fordernd gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste.

Wie hatte er nur all die Jahre ohne diese Lust leben können?! Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie unbeschreiblich das Gefühl war, in den Armen eines anderen Menschen zu liegen, der nur darauf bedacht war, ihm Vergnügen zu schenken. Berauscht stöhnend, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und wölbte seine Brust Vegeta entgegen, als Vegetas vom Küssen geschwollene Lippen sich um seine linke Brustwarze schlossen und er zärtlich daran knabberte und saugte. Nach einer Weile ließ dieser von dem harten Fleisch wieder ab und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zu Piccolos Bauchnabel hinunter. Er rutschte zwischen die muskulösen Schenkel des Kämpfers und umschloss ohne Vorwarnung dessen Erektion mit seinem Mund.

Gebrochen schrie Piccolo auf und drängte seine Hüften Vegeta entgegen. Geschockt krallte er seine Finger in den Laken fest wie an einen rettenden Anker. Es kam ihm vor als zuckten, hervorgerufen durch Vegetas Berührungen, abertausende winzige Stromschläge durch seinen Unterleib, die seinen überempfindlichen Körper einerseits davor zurückweichen ließen, andererseits konnte er jedoch nicht anders, als sich diesem Gefühl und dem Mann, der es verursachte entgegen zu drängen. Die Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper jagten, waren noch um ein Vielfaches intensiver als vorhin, als Vegeta ihn lediglich mit seiner Hand berührt hatte.

Er war Vegeta hilflos ausgeliefert und ergab sich schwer atmend diesen neuen Erfahrungen und dem Mann, der sie ihm bereitete, bereit, einmal im Leben seine eiserne Kontrolle über sich aufzugeben und sich fallen zu lassen, auch, wenn dieser völlige Kontrollverlust ihm innerlich Angst machte.

Vegeta war überrascht von Piccolos heftiger Reaktion, so als ob noch nie jemand dies für ihn getan hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Natürlich hatte es noch nie jemand getan; die Unsicherheit des jüngeren war Anzeichen genug gewesen. Ein freudiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während er gebannt Piccolos vor Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht betrachtete, seinen zitternden Körper unter sich spürte als Reaktion auf sein Tun. Und all diese ungewohnten Reaktionen waren sein Werk. Kein anderer Mensch war bis jetzt Zeuge dieses Schauspiels geworden und, wenn es nach ihm ging, so dachte Vegeta, überkommen von plötzlich aufflammender Selbstsucht, so würde es auch niemals mehr jemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Piccolo war sein. Oh und es gab noch so viel, was er dem jüngeren zeigen konnte.

Voller Tatendrang widmete er sich wieder der Befriedigung seines Geliebten.

Zitternd blickte Piccolo überwältigt auf Vegeta hinab, während dieser sich erneut über seinen Penis beugte, um ihn mit seinen Lippen fest zu umschließen. Mit einer Hand streichelte er Piccolos Hüfte, mit der anderen massierte er seine Hoden.

Laut stöhnend krallte der jüngere seine Finger in Vegetas Haar und erstarrte plötzlich für einen Augenblick. Dann entrang sich seiner heiseren Kehle ein gebrochener Schrei und sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als er sich in Vegetas Mund ergoss. Es war ihm, als umschloss eine feurige Faust seine Lenden, die sein Innerstes zu einem ekstatischen, wohlig kribbelnden Klumpen zusammenzog, der schließlich in seinem Inneren explodierte, um sich wie eine Welle der Ekstase in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Dann auf einmal überfiel ihn wohltuende, ermattende Ruhe. Er sank zurück und blieb erschöpft liegen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich angenehm schwer an, sodass er sich außer Stande sah, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel bewegen zu können.

Vegeta rutschte wieder zu ihm nach oben und grinste ihn frech an, ehe er ihn küsste, sich dann aber von dem atemlosen Mann löste, um ihn betrachten zu können. Er hatte noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen wie das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Allein Piccolos Anblick, sein erhitzter Körper schweißgebadet und errötend, all seiner Selbstkontrolle beraubt, völlig entspannt und losgelöst, jagte Vegeta Schauder der Lust durch den ganzen Körper, sodass er sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht doch über den jüngeren Mann herzufallen, um sich nur um seine eigene Befriedigung zu sorgen.

Zärtlich streichelte er Piccolos Bauch und Brust, während der jüngere Mann wieder zu Atem kam. Große, schwarze Augen sahen erschöpft, jedoch auch geschockt zu ihm auf, was Vegeta klar machte, wie unschuldig der andere Mann wirklich war. Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an und streichelte Piccolos Wange, während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Gleitgel suchte. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, nachdem er es gefunden hatte, dass es einfaches Massageöl war; ein weiteres Zeichen für Piccolos Unschuld, der offenbar in seiner strengen Disziplin noch nicht einmal dem natürlichen Verlangen seines Körpers nachgab und sich selbst befriedigte... Nun doch ein wenig nervös entkorkte er das Fläschchen etwas ungeschickt mit nur einer Hand. Er nahm seine Hand von Piccolos Gesicht fort und küsste ihn stattdessen, während er die Finger seiner rechten Hand mit Öl bedeckte und federleicht über Piccolos Bauch hinunter zu seinen Lenden gleiten ließ, zwischen seine Beine, um schließlich erneut Piccolos Anus zu berühren. Als er abermals seine nun großzügig mit Öl bedeckten Finger um seine zitternde Körperöffnung kreisen ließ, zuckte der jüngere Mann nicht mehr zusammen. Er ließ lediglich ein ersticktes, überraschtes Atemholen vernehmen angesichts dieses ungewohnten Gefühls, doch sein Körper blieb entspannt. Vegeta lächelte. Schließlich hatte er darauf gebaut, Piccolo durch einen ersten Orgasmus soweit zu entspannen, dass seine Furcht nicht so stark und seine Schmerzen bei seinem ersten Mal ein wenig gedämpft waren. Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen.

Piccolos Atem beschleunigte sich, je tiefer er in ihn eindrang und er schrie gebrochen auf, als Vegetas Finger über seine Prostata glitt, seine Lust aufs Neue entflammt. Vegeta konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und quälte seinen Geliebten für eine Weile, indem er das empfindliche Gewebe noch einige Male mit seinem Finger traktierte, während Piccolos Muskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen.

Mittlerweile war Piccolo in seinen Armen nur noch ein wimmerndes, schwer atmendes Häufchen Lust. Seine schwarzen, lustvernebelten Augen blickten wild zur Decke, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, seine Finger krallten sich tief in die Bettlaken, während sein Becken sich Vegeta entgegen wölbte, sodass seine wiedererwachte Erektion sich Vegeta um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd entgegen reckte.

Ebenso vorsichtig zog Vegeta seinen Finger wieder zurück und nahm nun einen zweiten hinzu, um Piccolo zu dehnen. Nun zuckte der jüngere doch zusammen und Vegeta beeilte sich, ihn wieder an den Rand der Ekstase zu treiben.

„Vegeta“, wisperte Piccolo nach langen Minuten und sah flehentlich zu dem Mann hinab, der zwischen seinen zitternden Schenkeln kniete.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und hielten aneinander fest. Langsam nickte Vegeta und ließ seine mittlerweile drei Finger aus seinem jüngeren Geliebten gleiten.

Mit heftig zitternder Hand griff er abermals nach dem Fläschchen und schüttete eine großzügige Menge in seine andere. Langsam rieb er seine Erektion mit seiner ölbedeckten Hand und drückte gleichzeitig fest zu, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen.

Mit großen Augen richtete Piccolo sich auf und beobachtete den älteren Mann. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, es sei seine eigene Hand, die Vegeta massierte oder dass er ihn so mit seinem Mund verwöhnen könnte, wie der andere es eben für ihn getan hatte. Sein Blick schnellte nach oben, als Vegetas Hand inne hielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Vegeta nickte leicht, was Piccolo in stummem Einverständnis zittrig erwiderte. Er rückte näher an ihn heran, doch Piccolos Hand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn wieder aufsehen.

„Halt mich fest“, flüsterte Piccolo und zog Vegeta mit sanftem Druck auf sich. Der ältere Mann ließ sich schwer atmend in Piccolos Umarmung nieder, während er sein Glied fester umfasste und gegen Piccolos Öffnung presste. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er Piccolos Gesicht.

Vegeta schloss die Augen, um sich innerlich zu sammeln und seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, öffnete sie sogleich wieder und holte tief Luft. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen abgestützten Ellenbogen und seine Knie, um mehr Halt und Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen zu haben und drückte sich langsam in ihn. Piccolos Fingernägel gruben sich tief in Vegetas Rücken, bis winzige Blutstropfen aus den halbmondförmigen Wunden quollen. Vegeta stieß ein Stöhnen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, presste sich enger an den jüngeren und glitt weiter in ihn, bis die resistenten Muskeln unter dem Druck nachgaben. Piccolo biss sich auf die Lippe, so fest, dass es blutete, drängte sich jedoch unbeirrt Vegeta entgegen und schlang seine Beine fest um Vegetas Taille.

Um Piccolo von dem unangenehmen Gefühl abzulenken, küsste Vegeta ihn langsam und eindringlich, schmeckte das kupferne Blut von den Lippen des anderen und erstickte seine kleinen, keuchenden Atemzüge mit seinem Mund. Unterdessen ein letzter scharfer, harter Stoß seiner Hüften und der jüngere gehörte ihm. Er zitterte, der Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er in dem heißen, engen Körper unter sich versank und er all seine Selbstkontrolle aufbringen musste, um sich nicht zu blamieren.

Piccolo stockte der Atem, dann holte er keuchend Luft, während er sich langsam daran gewöhnte, Vegeta in sich zu spüren. Sein Blut pochte laut in seinen Ohren und der Schweiß brach ihm erneut am ganzen Körper aus, aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie er ursprünglich gedacht hatte; sein Körper war dafür noch zu wohltuend ermattet.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich nur schwer atmend und zitternd vor Verlangen umschlungen gehalten hatten, begann Vegeta vorsichtig seine Hüften zu bewegen, immer darauf achtend, ob Piccolo Schmerzen hatte. Doch der jüngere schien sich schnell an ihn gewöhnt zu haben, denn das schwere, stoßweise Atmen klang nicht nach Schmerz, sondern nach Lust.

Als er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass er Piccolo nicht weh tun würde, schien sein Instinkt seinen Verstand auszuschalten und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Seine Stöße wurden härter, schneller, unkontrollierter, sodass er immer tiefer in seinen Geliebten eindrang.

Gierig begegnete Piccolo jedem seiner Stöße mit seinen Hüften. Ihre Körper kamen mit jedem Stoß heftiger zusammen, das obszöne Geräusch von aneinander klatschender Haut zusammen mit ihrem stöhnenden Keuchen die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Es war fast so, als befänden sie sich in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt, abgeschottet von allem anderen.

Vegeta stieß ein letztes Mal fest zu, ehe er erstarrte und sich zitternd und stöhnend in seinen Geliebten ergoss.

Piccolo keuchte überwältigt als ihn plötzlich heiße Flüssigkeit füllte und Vegetas Erektion ein letztes Mal gegen seine Prostata krachte, was ihn selbst auch zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Ein erneutes Beben durchlief Vegeta, als die abrupten rhythmischen Muskelkontraktionen um seinen Penis ihn noch einmal in einem Miniorgasmus erschaudern ließen und auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm herauspressten.

 

Entspannt lagen die beiden Geliebten auf Piccolos Bett, verschwitzt, erschöpft, jedoch von tiefem Frieden erfüllt. Vegeta lag quer auf dem Bett und hatte seinen Kopf auf Piccolos starke Bauchmuskeln gebettet, während dieser versonnen mit seinen Fingern durch Vegetas kurzes Haar fuhr, noch immer benommen von dem, was ihm soeben widerfahren war.

„Ich hab übrigens die Bilder gesehen.“

Piccolos ruhige Stimme riss Vegeta aus seinem eigenen Nachsinnen über das eben Geschehene. Fragend sah er zu seinem Geliebten auf.

„Na, die Aktfotos von dir und der Band. Noriko schleppt das Magazin ja dauernd mit sich rum und lässt es ständig offen liegen. Es war gar nicht zu vermeiden...“

„Oh nein...“ Vegeta merkte, wie er rot wurde und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Schon wieder diese verdammten Fotos! Er setzte sich auf und funkelte Piccolo pikiert an. „Haben sie dir wenigstens gefallen?“

Piccolo schmunzelte. „Von dem Rest der Band hab ich jetzt zwar mehr gesehen als ich eigentlich wollte, aber deine haben mir gefallen.“

„Hmpf, na wenigstens waren sie für etwas gut“, schmollte der ältere. „Macht es dich nicht eifersüchtig?“

Lächelnd schlang Piccolo einen Arm um Vegetas Taille und zog den kleineren Mann auf sich. „Die ganze Welt hat dich zwar nackt gesehen, aber das ist auch das einzige, was sie bekommen werden“, stellte er bestimmt und selbstbewusst klar.

„Das stimmt“, wisperte Vegeta zufrieden, ehe er Piccolos Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

Ohne sich voneinander zu trennen rollte Piccolo sie beide herum, sodass er auf Vegeta lag und ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze drückte.

Vegeta stöhnte, als sich Piccolos erhärtendes Glied gegen seine Hüfte presste und auch er selbst begann zu seiner Verwunderung wieder hart zu werden. Er hob seine Hüften Piccolo entgegen, sodass ihre Erektionen aufeinander pressten. Für einige lange, intensive Momente rieben sie sich aneinander, während sie sich wild küssten, ehe Vegeta sich abrupt von Piccolo löste und die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften eisern stoppte, indem er seine Oberschenkel fest gegen Piccolos Seiten presste. Ein wenig benommen sah der jüngere Mann fragend auf ihn herab und begegnete Vegetas ernstem Blick. „Jetzt bist du dran,“ erklärte er leise und Piccolo musste erst einige Augenblicke lang verwirrt nachdenken, ehe bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er brachte außer einem erstickten Geräusch keinen Ton heraus.

„Bist du sicher?“, schaffte er es schließlich hervorzuwürgen.

Vegeta nickte. „Ist normalerweise nicht meins, aber da ist das was anderes. Ich würde keinem flüchtigen One-Night-Stand jemals erlauben, sich diese Freiheit zu nehmen, aber du...“ Vegeta wich Piccolos immer noch ungläubigem Blick aus und ein Hauch von Röte bedeckte seine Wangen plötzlich. „Ich möchte mich dir auf diese Weise hingeben.“

Piccolo schluckte ein paar Mal, während er zittrige Atemzüge nahm; er hatte immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, welches Geschenk Vegeta bereit war, ihm im Gegenzug auch zu geben.

Aber schließlich nickte er. Er beugte sich abermals zu Vegeta hinab, um ihn zu küssen, während er mit einer Hand nach dem Glasfläschchen tastete, doch bloß wenige Sekunden später hatte er es bereits wieder vergessen, da Vegetas Kuss ihm die Sinne raubte.

Wohlig stöhnend schlang Vegeta seine muskulösen Beine um Piccolos Taille und seine Arme um dessen Rücken. Er hatte es vorhin schon im Bad gespürt, doch nun kamen seine Finger erneut in Kontakt mit den feinen, linienförmigen Unebenheiten auf Piccolos Rücken. Erschaudernd presste er seine Hände fester auf die verschwitzte Haut, um den größeren Mann noch näher an sich zu pressen. Es mussten Narben sein – verdammt viel sogar dem Gefühl nach –, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, doch es stand ihm nicht zu, in ihrer ersten Nacht sich nach etwas so persönlichem zu erkundigen. Er würde auf keinen Fall fragen. Heute nicht und auch zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt, obwohl er sich noch vor wenigen Wochen fest vorgenommen hatte, das Geheimnis, das diesen Mann umgab zu ergründen.

Gewaltsam schob er diese Gedanken daran beiseite. Stattdessen widmete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. dem, was Piccolos Hände mit seinem Körper anstellten. Stöhnend wölbte er seinen Körper dem anderen entgegen, während Piccolos Hände immer selbstsicherer und selbstverständlicher über jeden Zentimeter Haut glitten, den sie erreichen konnten.

Mit vor Lust flammenden Augen sah Vegeta zu Piccolo auf. „Ich will dich in mir spüren; jetzt sofort“, flüsterte er und Piccolo erstarrte.

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Er schluckte nervös. Dann nickte er langsam, ehe er Vegeta inbrünstig küsste. Er brauchte das, brauchte die bereits vertraute, süchtig machende Intimität, um nicht vor Nervosität den Verstand zu verlieren. Mit einer Hand tastete er währenddessen abermals nach dem Fläschchen mit Massageöl, welches irgendwo zwischen die Laken gerollt war. Zittrig bekam er es schließlich zu packen. Er fühlte sich genauso nervös wie auch wenige Minuten zuvor schon. Er hatte Angst, Vegeta zu verletzen oder etwas falsch zu machen. Er wollte Vegeta nicht enttäuschen. Trotzdem nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, entkorkte das Fläschchen und bedeckte seine Finger mit dem würzig riechenden Öl.

Unsicher sah er Vegeta an, welcher ihm aufmunternd, ja sogar auffordernd und keck zulächelte und sich entspannt zurücklehnte, während seine Beine von Piccolos Hüften zurück auf die Matratze glitten und er sie einladend spreizte. Bei dem Anblick musste er schlucken. Tief Luft holend presste er einen mit Öl bedeckten Finger vorsichtig in den älteren Mann, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Vegetas Brust streichelte – viel mehr, um sich selbst zu beruhigen als Vegeta. Sein Atem stockte, als sein Finger mit Leichtigkeit immer tiefer glitt und den älteren Mann somit langsam dehnte. Immer noch nervös huschte sein Blick zu Vegetas Gesicht, als er das wohlige Stöhnen des anderen vernahm, welches ihm sagte, dass er Vegetas Prostata gefunden hatte. Nach einigen Augenblicken nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und schließlich einen dritten.

Begierig drängte Vegeta sich dem anderen Mann entgegen, selbst überrascht, wie sehnsüchtig er ihn in sich spüren wollte, wo es doch normalerweise er war, der stets den aktiven Part übernahm. Er hatte seinen kurzen Eroberungen bislang nie erlaubt, ihn zu nehmen, doch mit Piccolo war das was anderes. Er _wollte_ sich diesem Mann hingeben, wollte alles mit ihm teilen und auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise mit ihm verbunden sein. Diesen Drang hatte er noch nie zuvor verspürt.

Um Piccolo zu ermuntern noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, zog er seine Muskeln provokant um Piccolos Finger zusammen. Der jüngere Mann erschauderte, als er sich vorstellte, dass es nicht seine Finger waren, die so unglaublich fest gehalten wurden. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen und kniff die Augen zusammen, riss sie in der nächsten Sekunde jedoch wieder auf und sah auf Vegeta hinab, als dieser seine Hand sanft an Piccolo Wange legte.

„Halt dich nicht zurück. Ich will dich hören.“ Der ältere Mann lächelte ihn aufmunternd, jedoch auch ein wenig rastlos an, während er hypnotisch langsam seine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ, um Piccolos Handgelenk zu umfassen. Mit sanftem Druck brachte er Piccolo dazu, seine Finger aus ihm gleiten zu lassen. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er Piccolo das Fläschchen ab. Er setzte sich auf und verteilte eine großzügige Menge in seiner Hand – Piccolo war immerhin verdammt groß. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu dem Kampfkunstmeister zu unterbrechen griff Vegeta nach Piccolos Erektion und massierte sie langsam, um das Öl darauf zu verteilen.

Nun konnte Piccolo ein lautes, kehliges Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte. Zitternd warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft, all seine Sinne auf Vegetas Hand um seine Erektion konzentriert.

Vegeta beobachtete Piccolos Reaktion genau. Als er spürte, dass der jüngere Mann gleich kommen würde, ließ er abrupt von ihm ab, Piccolos Protestwimmern ignorierend. Entschlossen glitt er auf Piccolos Schoß, schlang seine Arme um Piccolos Hals, während er sich langsam auf seiner Erektion niederließ.

Beide Männer stöhnten laut, als Piccolo in Vegetas Enge und Hitze versank.

Verdammt, tat das weh. Er hatte gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung gehabt, wie weh das tun konnte, und in dem Moment hoffte Vegeta, dass er vorhin in seinen Vorbereitungen sorgsam genug gewesen war und Piccolo nicht allzu große Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Sie wussten beide, dass keiner von ihnen Schmerzen zugeben würde.

Zitternd und aneinander festklammernd verharrten sie für lange Minuten reglos. Erst, als das stechende Brennen langsam nachließ, wagte Vegeta, seine Hüften ein Stückchen zu heben, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder niedersinken zu lassen. Ihr ersticktes Stöhnen hallte durch das Zimmer, während sie sich aneinander festklammerten. Schweiß lief ihnen in Strömen vom Körper und machte ihren Halt aneinander glitschig.

Zögerlich stieß Piccolo seine Hüften ruckartig ein Stückchen nach oben und erschauderte, als er so noch tiefer in Vegeta versank. Schwer atmend krallte er unwillkürlich seine Finger in Vegetas Hüften, stieß aber noch einmal zu. Und noch einmal und noch einmal. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, die Enge und Hitze, die ihn umschlungen hielten waren wie eine Sucht. Vegeta begegnete seinen ruckartigen Stößen mit dem gleichen leidenschaftlichen Enthusiasmus.

Piccolo spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzuziehen schien und sich bloß auf diesen einen Punkt fokussierte, an dem sie miteinander verbunden waren. Ekstase, wie er sie bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte rauschte durch jede Pore seines Körpers und mit einem letzten, unkoordinierten, ruckartigen Stoß tief in Vegetas Körper erstarrte er. Überrascht stöhnte er gebrochen auf, als sein dritter Orgasmus in dieser Nacht ihn mit sich riss. 

Der ältere Mann bäumte sich plötzlich in seinen Armen auf, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich ebenfalls. Vegeta hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, ehe er laut keuchend nach Luft rang. Piccolo spürte heiße Flüssigkeit gegen seinen Bauch spritzen, während gleichzeitig Vegetas Muskeln sein pochendes, überempfindliches Glied wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielten, als sie sich um ihn zusammenzogen.

 

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten am nächsten Morgen Vegetas Gesicht. Verwirrt kräuselte er die Nase und schlug die Augen auf. Wo kam die Sonne auf einmal her? In sein Schlafzimmer fiel morgens kein Sonnenlicht. Und sie hatten doch gestern kein Konzert gehabt, bei dem er Gefahr gelaufen wäre, betrunken in irgendeinem fremden Bett zu landen. Dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Piccolo. Abendessen. Die gestrige Nacht.

Erst da wurde er sich warmer, starker Arme bewusst, die ihn umschlungen hielten und eines ebenso muskulösen, nackten Körpers, welcher sich an seinen Rücken presste. Erleichtert entspannte er sich wieder, genoss die Wärme der Sonne und des Körpers hinter sich und wunderte sich dabei selbst, dass er in solch inniger Umarmung überhaupt hatte schlafen können. Wenn es ging, vermied er es, die Nacht mit jemandem zu verbringen und wenn, dann nur im Bett des anderen oder im Hotelzimmer. Niemals bei sich Zuhause. Gut, er war hier auch nicht zuhause, aber das war etwas anderes. Er würde Piccolo irgendwann mit zu sich nehmen, keine Frage, doch er verspürte gar kein Verlangen danach. Er fühlte sich hier so wohl, wie sonst selten irgendwo. Piccolo regte sich auf einmal hinter ihm und seine Arme schlossen sich instinktiv fester um Vegeta. Doch dann versteifte sich Piccolos ganzer Körper plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht allein im Bett war. Da Vegeta wusste, wie verwirrend solch eine Situation sein konnte, insbesondere für jemanden, der keinerlei Erfahrung damit hatte, drehte er sich rasch zu Piccolo um, um der Situation von vorneherein das Unangenehme zu nehmen.

„Hey“, sagte er und schenkte dem jüngeren Mann ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln. Piccolo erwiderte dies schüchtern und ein Hauch von Röte überzog auf einmal seine helle Haut. 

„Hey.“

„Alles okay?“

„Ja.“ Piccolo nickte. „Alles okay.“

„Gut.“ Zufrieden schmunzelnd überbrückte Vegeta die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, um Piccolo ausgiebigst zu küssen.

„Hast du was zu Essen da?“, fragte Vegeta dann, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Er setzte sich auf, um aus dem breiten Bett zu klettern. Piccolo konnte den anderen Mann bloß stupide anblinzeln (beziehungsweise seinen muskulösen Hintern, auf den sich ihm die perfekte Sicht bot), bereits jetzt ein wenig außer Atem nach solch einem Kuss (und Aussicht).

„W-was?“

„Frühstück. Du hast mich ganz schön ausgelaugt.“ Vegeta warf ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über die Schulter zu und marschierte dann ins Bad, um seine Jeans zu holen. Ein bisschen Anstand konnte nicht schaden. Er wollte Piccolo ja nicht vollends überfordern, dachte er grinsend, denn ihm war sehr wohl nicht entgangen, dass der jüngere Mann seinen Blick keine Sekunde von Vegeta wenden konnte.

Im Bad aus Piccolos Sichtfeld zu verschwinden schien den Kampfkunstmeister offenbar aus seiner Starre gerissen zu haben, denn als Vegeta ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, war Piccolo verschwunden. Stattdessen hörte er Geräusche aus Richtung Küche. 

Sehr gut. 

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ Piccolo alleine das Frühstück vorbereiten. 

Nun bekam er endlich Gelegenheit, sich in der Wohnung etwas genauer umzusehen. Neugierig ließ Vegeta seinen Blick über die vollgestopften Bücherregale schweifen. Sein Geliebter schien ein Faible für Sagen und Legenden zu haben, denn darüber fand er die meisten Bücher. Bücher, wie es schien, aus aller Welt.

 _Interessant_ , dachte er schmunzelnd, während er einen liebevollen Seitenblick auf den jungen Mann warf, der immer noch mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt war. _Das sollte ich mir merken._

Nachdem Vegeta sich von der intensiven, aber auch recht schnell beendeten Erforschung des Wohnzimmers losgeeist hatte, leistete er seinem Geliebten Gesellschaft in der Küche, welcher gerade dabei war, ihnen ein Frühstück aus Obst und Joghurt zu servieren.

Vegeta setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und beobachtete seinen Geliebten, der, sehr zu Vegetas Enttäuschung, eine Gi-Hose übergestreift hatte. Was er letztendlich zu Essen vorgesetzt bekam, war ihm egal. Er war sowieso kein großer Frühstücker. Der Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers, der vom morgendlichen Sonnenlicht beschienen wurde und somit das verführerische Spiel der Muskeln unter der hellen Haut noch viel stärker akzentuierte, war viel verlockender als irgendeine Mahlzeit. Dass die feinen, silbernen Narben auf Piccolos Rücken im grellen Sonnenlicht noch viel deutlicher zutage traten als bei künstlichem Licht versuchte Vegeta zu ignorieren. Piccolo schien sich dieser Tatsache auch nicht bewusst, sonst hätte er sich mit Sicherheit etwas angezogen. Denn Vegeta war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dem jungen Mann großes Unbehagen bereiten würde, wäre ihm klar, dass seine Narben Vegetas Blicken so offensichtlich ausgesetzt waren. Er ließ seinen Blick daher lieber ein Stückchen weiter runter gleiten und fixierte ihn stattdessen auf Piccolos Hintern.

Das Geräusch kochenden Wassers drang an seine Ohren, was ihn aus seiner Bewunderung für Piccolos Körper riss und auffahren ließ.

„Hast du Kaffee?“, fragte er, denn, auch wenn ihm das Essen morgens egal war, sein Kaffee war es nicht.

Aufgeschreckt aus seiner routinierten Arbeit wandte Piccolo sich überrascht Vegeta zu und begegnete dessen fragenden Blick. Entschuldigend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin Teetrinker.“

Enttäuscht ließ Vegeta die Schultern hängen und setzte eine etwas verzweifelte Miene auf. „Ich hasse Tee“, erklärte er, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und rutschte vom Hocker wieder hinunter. „Aber, da lässt sich ja was machen“, verkündete er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Piccolo.

Noch ehe dieser erneut sein Bedauern ausdrücken konnte über das Fehlen von Kaffee, war Vegeta auch schon in Richtung Bad verschwunden, wohl auf der Suche nach seinen Kleidern. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte er schon wieder auf, da er festgestellt hatte, dass das Kleidungsstück, das er suchte, seine Jacke, über der Lehne des Barhockers neben ihm hing. Rastlos kramte er in den Taschen herum, ehe er schließlich fündig wurde. Triumphierend hielt er etwas in der Hand.

„Kaffeebonbon“, verkündete er, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

Amüsiert beobachtete Piccolo, wie der ältere das Kaffeebonbon aus der Folie schälte und es sich schließlich erleichtert seufzend in den Mund steckte.

„Ich bin nicht zu gebrauchen ohne Koffein.“

„In Tee ist auch Koffein“, kommentierte Piccolo trocken, während er sich kopfschüttelnd und amüsiert lächelnd wieder den Frühstücksvorbereitungen widmete. „Sogar noch mehr als in Kaffee.“

„Der Geschmack ist aber scheußlich.“

„Ach, und der von Kaffee nicht?“

„Doch, aber ich hatte Jahrzehnte lang Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen.“

Noch immer schmunzelnd setzte Piccolo Vegeta eine Schüssel mit Früchten und Joghurt vor. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also beschloss er, dieses erfrischende Geplänkel zu beenden und stattdessen schweigend diese ungewohnte Situation zu zweit zu genießen. Zu seiner Überraschung verspürte er noch nicht mal Irritation darüber, dass seine jahrelang eingespielte morgendliche Routine durch Vegetas Anwesenheit durcheinander gebracht wurde. Im Gegenteil...

Wie schon am Abend zuvor verbrachten sie auch dieses Mahl in äußerst angenehmen Schweigen, während diesem sie sich nur ab und an zögerliche, für sie beide ungewohnt schüchterne Blicke zuwarfen.

„Vegeta?“, brach Piccolo schließlich die Stille nur sehr ungern, denn er wollte die entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören, aber er musste sein Anliegen einfach zur Sprache bringen.

„Hm?“ Vegeta warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, während er, nachdem er sein eigentliches Mahl beendet hatte, auf einem weiteren Kaffeebonbon herumkaute.

Piccolo schluckte und zögerte, unsicher, wie er seine Frage stellen sollte. Doch dann gab er sich notgedrungen einen Ruck. Er war schließlich kein Mann, der die Dinge einfach ihren Lauf nehmen ließ, er brauchte Klarheit.

„Wie soll es weitergehen?“, brachte er deshalb endlich heraus.

Vegeta tat gar nicht erst so, als verstünde er Piccolos Frage nicht, doch er schwieg und beobachtete Piccolo stattdessen, gespannt auf dessen weiteres Vorgehen.

„Willst du eine rein sexuelle Beziehung oder... oder könnte es mehr für dich sein?“ Piccolo senkte die Augen, um Vegetas forschenden Blick auszuweichen. Oder wollte Vegeta es womöglich sogar bei dieser einen Nach bewenden lassen? Doch diesen Gedanken sprach Piccolo nicht laut aus. Er war zu verstörend.

Vegeta schwieg für eine lange Zeit, während dieser Piccolo immer nervöser wurde.

„Ich spüre, dass es mehr ist“, antwortete Vegeta schließlich langsam, seine Worte mit Bedacht wählend, aber dennoch gerade heraus. „Aber ich war nie sonderlich gut in Beziehungen. Und in ernsthaften schon gar nicht“, fuhr er ein wenig entschuldigend fort. „Ich kann dir deshalb nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht irgendwann wieder ein selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl werde und du mich genauso hassen wirst wie meine ganzen Ex-Freundinnen und -Freunde.“

„Ich empfinde dich nicht als selbstsüchtigen Mistkerl.“

Dies entlockte Vegeta ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln. „Oh doch, glaub mir, eigentlich bin ich so. Und... und ich will dich nicht verletzen.“

Er sah auf und suchte hilflos Piccolos Blick. Er wollte ihm klarmachen, dass er es ernst meinte, dass er sich noch nie in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen so wohl gefühlt hatte und er in Piccolos Nähe ganz anders war als sonst, ein besserer Mensch, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Sowohl er als auch Piccolo waren beide keine Männer, die ihre Gefühle überschwänglich und offen ausdrückten, geschweige denn unter normalen Umständen darüber redeten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Piccolo erkennen würde, wie ernst es ihm war, auch ohne, dass er es ihm mit großen Worten präsentierte.

„Aber... wenn du das in Kauf nimmst und riskieren willst... dann sollten wir vielleicht einfach sehen, was aus uns wird. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen.“

Piccolo sah ihn daraufhin lange und prüfend an, sodass es nun Vegeta war, der zunehmend nervöser wurde. Es war ihm, als bohre sich der schwarze, intensive Blick bis tief in seine Seele hinein. Vegeta wusste nicht, was Piccolo dort finden würde und er hatte Angst, der jüngere Mann könne davor zurückschrecken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Piccolo etwas in ihm sah, als das er sich selbst nicht empfand; als einen Mann, der es wert war, mit ihm eine ernsthafte Beziehung riskieren zu wollen.

Offenbar hatte Piccolo gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte, denn plötzlich lächelte er und nickte. Innerlich atmete Vegeta erleichtert auf, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern erwiderte das Lächeln lediglich.

„Ich glaube, du hast recht“, erklärte Piccolo schließlich.

„Vielleicht...“ Vegeta stockte, unsicher, ob er das selbst wollte. „Vielleicht sollten wir es ein wenig langsamer angehen lassen.“

„Das hättest du dir gestern Abend überlegen sollen“, erwiderte Piccolo trocken.

„Ich weiß“, erklärte Vegeta unwirsch. „Ich meine ja nur, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn wir wenigstens eine Nacht Abstand zueinander gewinnen würden, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.“ Impulsiv griff er nach Piccolos Hand und drückte sie fest. „Auch, wenn es irgendwie unvermeidlich war, kam die letzte Nacht viel zu plötzlich und überstürzt. Und so, wie ich mich momentan fühle, würde ich dir am liebsten die Klamotten vom Leib zerren, um dich wieder ins Bett zu kriegen, aber das ist irgendwie kontraproduktiv.“  
„Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Ich kann in deiner Gegenwart auch nicht klar denken. So kann ich mir keinesfalls rational überlegen, wie es genau weitergehen soll und vor allem, wie langsam es weitergehen soll.“

Vegeta nickte, hegte jedoch die Befürchtung, dass er Piccolo durch seinen Vorschlag verärgert haben könnte trotz des entwaffnenden Kommentars des jüngeren. Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es wie ein nachträgliches Bereuen der letzten Nacht.

Aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung stimmte Piccolo ihm zu. „Demnach bin ich deiner Meinung. Die letzte Nacht war vielleicht wirklich ein wenig zu... überstürzt und wir ließen uns zu sehr von unseren Trieben leiten. Ich bin sonst nicht so ungestüm und voreilig und geh gleich beim ersten Mal mit meinem Date ins Bett. Es muss wohl wirklich an dir liegen“, neckte er.

Vegeta drückte Piccolos Hand erneut und rückte näher zu ihm hin, wohlweislich ignorierend, dass Piccolos Kommentar scherzhaft gemeint gewesen war; es hatte vor Vegeta schlicht einfach nie andere Dates gegeben... „Siehst du. Aber ich bin tatsächlich so. Ich bin impulsiv und voreilig und lasse mich zu schnell von meinen Emotionen überrumpeln“, erklärte er nachdrücklich. „Und deshalb will ich es langsam angehen lassen. Dieses eine Mal wenigstens möchte ich, nein, darf ich nichts falsch machen. Ich will meine Chance mit dir nicht verpatzen.“

Piccolo erwiderte nun seinerseits den Druck von Vegetas Hand und lächelte aufmunternd. „Also gehen wir es langsam an.“

Vegeta nickte. „Dann... sollte ich jetzt wohl besser gehen“, erklärte er leise, während sie sich immer noch bei der Hand hielten und eindringlich ansahen.

Piccolo nickte ebenfalls. „Das halte ich für das Beste.“

„Okay“, bestätigte Vegeta, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht von Piccolo losreißen. Diesem schien es genauso zu gehen, denn sie hielten reglos am Blick des anderen fest, während ihre Hände sich eng umschlungen hielten.

Doch dann gab Vegeta sich einen Ruck und löste seine Hand aus Piccolos. Er stand auf und wandte sich von seinem Geliebten ab, wodurch der Bann endgültig gebrochen war.

Aber ehe er sich auf die Suche nach seinen verstreuten Klamotten machen konnte – und ihm abermals einfiel, dass die alle im Bad lagen –, drehte er sich doch noch einmal um, trat auf Piccolo zu und küsste diesen ein letztes Mal voller Leidenschaft, die er allerdings um des Anstandes Willen versuchte, wenigstens ein bisschen im Zaum zu halten.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend“, keuchte er, als sie sich nach langen Augenblicken atemlos wieder voneinander lösten.

„Okay.“

Erneut drehte er sich um, um sein Vorhaben jetzt auch wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Piccolo räumte unterdessen das Geschirr weg und zwang sich dazu, es auch gleich zu spülen – wie er es eigentlich jeden Morgen tat –, nur, um sich mit aller Macht von Vegeta abzulenken. Nach nur viel zu kurzer Zeit hörte er Schritte hinter sich und er hielt inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Gut... ich geh dann“, erklärte Vegeta und Piccolo nickte.

„Bis heute Abend“, erwiderte er leise und er hörte, wie Vegetas Schritte sich von ihm entfernten und wie schließlich die Apartmenttür hinter dem älteren Mann zufiel. Erst dann ließ Piccolo den Atem entweichen, den er vor Anspannung angehalten hatte. Auf einmal unendlich erschöpft, stützte er sich am Spülbeckenrand auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, sah sich noch nicht einmal in der Lage, überhaupt klar zu denken – dazu war der Schritt, den er innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden getan hatte einfach zu groß –, weshalb er sich für den vernünftigsten Weg entschied und mit seiner monotonen Arbeit fortsetzte.

 

Die Zeit bis abends verging einerseits wie im Flug – und zwar dann, wenn Piccolo sich mit dem Unterricht beschäftigen konnte –, doch während der kurzen Augenblicke, die er den Tag über für sich hatte, war das Warten eine Qual. Irrationalerweise vermisste er Vegeta, obwohl sie sich erst vor wenigen Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Piccolo schnaufte unzufrieden über sein kindisches, sentimentales Verhalten und stürzte sich wieder in seine Arbeit.

Nur drei Stunden später stand endlich der Donnerstagsunterricht der Kleinen an und als Vegeta in die Trainingshalle trat, begleitet von den zwei lärmenden Jungs, war Piccolos Frustration, die ihn den Tag über fest im Griff gehabt hatte wie weggefegt.

Vegeta warf ihm ein etwas angespanntes Lächeln zu, doch bevor Piccolo sich ihm widmen konnte, musste er zunächst seinen Pflichten nachkommen. Erst, als der Unterricht reibungslos angelaufen war, erlaubte er sich einen privaten Moment mit dem älteren Mann (noch bis vor Kurzem wäre solch ein Verhalten undenkbar für ihn gewesen, aber da zeigte sich doch, wie schnell selbst jemand pflichtbewusstes wie Piccolo seine Prinzipien vergessen konnte im  Angesicht der Verlockung, die der Rockstar darstellte – sehr zu seiner Verärgerung). Sich stets der anderen Leute im Raum bewusst setzte Piccolo sich neben Vegeta auf ihren mittlerweile schon beinah traditionellen gemeinsamen Platz, die Bank am Kopfende der Halle. 

„Du bist so nervös“, stellte Piccolo leise fest, während sein Blick wachsam durch den Raum schweifte. Aber dann sah er den älteren Mann schließlich an. „Liegt es... liegt es an letzter Nacht?“, fragte er, plötzlich unsicher.

Als Vegeta diesen unglaublich verletzlichen Blick sah, hätte er Piccolo am liebsten in seine Arme genommen und solange geküsst, bis dieser seine Unsicherheiten aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel vergessen hatte. Da er das allerdings momentan nicht konnte, rückte er noch ein Stückchen näher an Piccolo heran und griff unauffällig nach seiner Hand.

„Daran liegt es nicht. Glaub mir.“ Er drückte fester zu, um den jüngeren aufzumuntern. „Es ist wegen Noriko“, gestand er dann.

Piccolo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was hat Noriko damit zu tun?“

„Als ich heute morgen ging, war sie natürlich schon da und ich musste an ihr vorbei.“

Piccolo war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder schockiert sein sollte. Noriko war nicht dumm und würde demnach sofort begriffen haben, weshalb Vegeta um halb zehn Uhr morgens aus der Wohnung ihres Arbeitgebers kam.

„Vielleicht ist es ein zu abwegiger Gedanke für sie und sie will es einfach nicht wahrhaben“, schlug Piccolo vor, was Vegeta mit einem grummelnden Geräusch beantwortete.

„Hoffentlich.“ Sie würde andererseits aber wohl auch kaum glauben, dass ihr asketischer Chef die ganze Nacht ein Saufgelage mit ihrem Rockstar-Idol veranstaltet hatte, weshalb es gar keinen anderen Schluss gab, zu dem sie kommen konnte, doch das sagte Vegeta nicht laut.

„Und... und wenn nicht?“, fragte der jüngere dann, abermals von plötzlicher Unsicherheit überkommen. „Wenn sie es glaubt?“

„Hmpf. Sie wird wohl kaum als erstes zur Presse rennen.“

 _Oh bitte nicht. Das wäre eine Katastrophe_ , schoss es Piccolo durch den Kopf und er drückte seinerseits Vegetas Hand fester. Allerdings aus Angst.

„So was tut sie nicht“, versuchte Piccolo sie beide zittrig zu beruhigen.

Ein Schauder lief Vegetas Rücken hinab, als er die nackte Angst in Piccolos Stimme hörte, obwohl dieser versuchte, sie zu verbergen.

Er warf einen zögerlichen Seitenblick auf Piccolos Profil, welcher starr geradeaus blickte.

 _Wovor hast du solche Angst?_ , fragte er sich nun schon zum dutzendsten Mal, doch er fand immer noch keine Erklärung. Vegeta versuchte sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, dass es einen ganz harmlosen und plausiblen Grund für Piccolos Angst vor der Presse gab, doch ein letzter Rest Zweifel blieb, den er nur mit äußerster Mühe in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verbannen konnte.

Ihnen blieb nicht viel Zeit zusammen in ihrer kleinen abgeschiedenen Blase inmitten all der anderen Menschen ehe Piccolo sich wieder um seine Schüler kümmern musste. Vegeta verfolgte den Rest der Stunde ein wenig unaufmerksam, und obwohl widerwillig, trennten die beiden Männer sich vorerst.

 

Piccolo glaubte, wie an jedem Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang zu erwachen, doch als er an diesem Morgen auf die Uhr sah, musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass es bereits nach zehn war. Fluchend schüttelte er seine Müdigkeit ab und sprang aus dem Bett. Zwar begann sein Unterricht erst um ein Uhr, doch es ärgerte ihn, dass abermals seine ganze Routine durcheinandergebracht war. Kein Wunder. Schließlich hatte er in der vergangenen Nacht ewig wach gelegen und an Vegeta denken müssen. Erst zu solch später Stunde war er nämlich das erste Mal dazu gekommen, überhaupt über sich und Vegeta nachzudenken; den Rest des vergangenen Tages über hatte er einfach keine Zeit dazu finden können – schon gar nicht, als er am vergangenen Abend den ganzen Unterricht über Vegetas brennende Blicke in seinem Rücken gespürt hatte. Dass er den anderen Mann, nachdem dieser nach dem Unterricht mit den Kindern wieder gefahren war erneut vermisste, half auch nicht gerade dabei, ruhig einschlafen zu können. Sogar jetzt vermisste er ihn und er wünschte sich, er hätte neben seinem Geliebten aufwachen können.

Aufgebracht schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte, seine Gedanken durch eine heiße Dusche fortspülen zu lassen. Schließlich musste er heute seine Sinne beisammen haben, wenn er noch einmal mit Tenshinhan für die Weltmeisterschaft trainieren wollte. Und heute Abend würden sie gemeinsam auf die Papaya-Inseln fliegen. Somit war das Thema Vegeta eh erst einmal für ein paar Tage auf Eis gelegt. Er bezweifelte, dass er den anderen Mann noch einmal sehen würde... Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Dienstag kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor...

Kaum war er aus der Dusche gestiegen, wurde seine Routine erneut aus der Bahn geworfen, als er plötzlich die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Verwundert trat er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er einem schwer bepackten Vegeta in die Arme lief.

„A-aber“, stammelte er. „Was... Wie...“

„Noriko“, beantwortete der andere sein Gestammel hilfreich, ließ Norikos Ersatzschlüssel zu Piccolos Apartment, der an seinem kleinen Finger baumelte auf das kleine Telefontischchen neben der Tür gleiten und steuerte dann in Richtung Küche. „Offenbar fängt ihr Arbeitstag wesentlich früher an als deiner“, stichelte Vegeta weiter und Piccolo konnte das Grinsen förmlich in seiner Stimme hören, wenn auch nicht sehen.

Er schnaubte pikiert, erwiderte jedoch lieber nichts darauf. Stattdessen folgte er Vegeta, um zu sehen, was dieser in seiner Küche trieb.

„Wieso gibt Noriko dir einen Schlüssel für meine Wohnung?“, fragte er geistesabwesend, während er Vegeta beobachtete.

Vegeta hielt inne und warf ihm einen kecken Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Scheinbar haben wir eine Verbündete, die unsere Beziehung hoffnungslos romantisch findet, nachdem sie erst einmal über den Schock hinweg war und über ihre Pläne, dich zu ermorden.“

„Was!?“, rief Piccolo entsetzt, ohne auf Vegetas Scherz einzugehen. „Sie weiß es also tatsächlich?!“

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll’s. Sie würde alles für dich tun und erst recht für mich. Wir können uns auf ihre Diskretion verlassen“, erklärte er überzeugt und wandte sich dann wieder der mitgebrachten Kiste zu, die er auf der Küchenzeile deponiert hatte. In Windeseile war sie ausgepackt und er hievte sogleich eine Kaffeemaschine daraus hervor.

Piccolo war, gelinde gesagt, baff – von der Sache mit Noriko mal ganz abgesehen, worüber er für den Moment lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Sprachlos beobachtete er Vegeta stattdessen dabei, wie dieser die Kaffeemaschine anschloss und eine Dose Kaffeepulver im Küchenschrank neben seinem Tee deponierte. Anscheinend waren für Vegeta durch diese Kaffeemaschine in seinem Haushalt die Grenzen ihrer Beziehung abgesteckt, dahingehend, dass Vegeta es anscheinend wirklich verdammt ernst meinte. Dies amüsierte ihn zutiefst, aber es rührte ihn auch und machte ihm gleichzeitig Angst. Nicht nur Vegeta hatte Angst, ihre Beziehung zu vermasseln, sondern Piccolo machte sich ebenfalls beunruhigende Gedanken. Wie sollte er wissen, wie eine Beziehung funktionierte, wenn er doch noch nie eine gehabt hatte.

„Willst du mir jetzt damit was sagen?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber lieber noch mal nach.

„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass du mich morgens ohne Kaffee nicht erleben möchtest. Einmal kann man sich mit Kaffeebonbons über Wasser halten, aber nicht auf Dauer.“

„Auf Dauer“, echote Piccolo stupide und kam sich dabei selbst wie der letzte Idiot vor.

„Jepp“, verkündete Vegeta keck und trat auf Piccolo zu. „Auf Dauer.“ Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seinen perplexen Geliebten.

Für einen Moment stand Piccolo noch untätig und wie versteinert da, doch die Berührung von Vegetas Lippen auf seinen sandte wohlig kribbelnde Wärme durch seinen Körper, wodurch er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Erleichtert schlang er seine Arme um den kleineren Mann und zog ihn eng an sich.

Als hätte Vegeta nur auf eine Reaktion Piccolos gewartet, schlang auch er seine Arme um ihn und vertiefte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Wie war das mit dem langsam angehen lassen?“, keuchte Piccolo, als er es schaffte, sich wenige Millimeter von Vegetas hungrigen Lippen zu lösen.

„Vergiss, was ich gestern gesagt hab, da war ich auf Koffeinentzug“, erwiderte der ältere, woraufhin er sogleich wieder die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und Piccolo fordernd küsste, während er das störende Handtuch um Piccolos Hüften entfernte.

„Wie...“, begann Piccolo atemlos, nachdem sich ihre Lippen für wenige Millimeter voneinander lösten. „Wie passt eine normale Beziehung zu einem Leben als Rockstar? Ich dachte immer...“ 

“Was? Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll?“ Vegeta schmunzelte. „Die ersten beiden gehören der Vergangenheit an. Unsere Wilden Jahre sind schon lange vorbei, auch wenn die Presse da ja angeblich besser Bescheid weiß als wir selbst.“

„Mmhm. Orgien nach den Konzerten...“

„Ich sag’s ja, das war mal. Wir werden auch älter. Die Jungs geben sich heutzutage mit nur noch einer Frau pro Mann zufrieden und ein bisschen Alkohol. Nichts Härteres mehr.“

Beide grinsten sich amüsiert an, aber dann wurden sie wieder ernster.

„Und du?“

„Hm... Selbst ein alternder Rockstar hat so seine Bedürfnisse, aber...“ Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sollte langsam anfangen, andere Prioritäten zu setzen. Und von daher hab ich da keine Bedenken, dass ich Beruf und Privatleben miteinander vereinbaren kann.“

Piccolo merkte, wie sein Atem bei diesem intensiven, bedeutungsschwangeren Blick, den Vegeta ihm zuwarf schneller wurde, sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. „Das ist beruhigend zu wissen“, flüsterte Piccolo überwältigt.

„Hmhm.“ Ohne ihren intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen dirigierte Vegeta sie beide in Richtung Sofa, auf das er Piccolo bestimmt nieder drückte. Er selbst legte sich entspannt auf den muskulösen, größeren Körper, dessen elegante Blässe in starkem, verführerischen Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Leder stand, auf dem er lag. Zärtlich streichelte er ehrerbietig Piccolos Gesicht, während er es nachdenklich betrachtete. „Wir sind uns im Grunde so ähnlich“, flüsterte er. „Mit dir fühle ich mich...“ Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf, frustriert darüber, nicht wirklich das ausdrücken zu können, was er fühlte. „Ich weiß auch nicht... Es ist, als wüsste ich endlich, wohin ich gehöre. Hierher, an deine Seite...“ Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lachen. „Das klingt furchtbar, oder?“

Piccolo sah ernst zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es klingt richtig.“

 

Vegeta brach noch vor dem Mittagessen auf, um Piccolo Zeit zu geben, sich auf das Training mit Tenshinhan vorzubereiten. Dieser musste sich unerbittlich dazu zwingen, sich auf das wichtige Training seines Schülers zu konzentrieren, anstatt mit den Gedanken weiterhin bei Vegeta zu sein. Glücklicherweise war Tenshinhan so mit dem Training beschäftigt – und hing vermutlich eigenen Gedanken zum morgigen Turnier nach –, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie geistesabwesend Piccolo ab und an war.

Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend verbeugten die beiden Männer sich voreinander, ehe sie sich zufrieden zunickten.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Tenshinhan“, konnte Piccolo sich nicht verkneifen. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du morgen den Sieg davontragen wirst.“

Eigentlich sollte er Tenshinhans Teilnahme an diesem Massenspektakel nicht unterstützen. Denn, wenn er gewann – und das würde er –, dann würde der Medienzirkus, der dann unvermeidbar um den neuen Weltmeister toben würde auch dessen Meister in den Fokus der Öffentlichkeit rücken. Das ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden. Tenshinhan wusste, wie ungern sein Meister in der Öffentlichkeit stand, doch glücklicherweise kannte er den Grund dafür nicht. Aber nach dem morgigen Tag... Piccolo hoffte inständig, dass sein Geheimnis vielleicht trotz allem gewahrt bleiben würde. Denn er brachte es nicht über sich, Tenshinhan die Teilnahme zu untersagen. Sein Schüler hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet und er verdiente die Anerkennung seiner herausragenden Talente.

Ein echtes, wenn auch kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Tenshinhans Lippen, als er das Lob seines Meisters hörte. „Ich danke Euch, Meister. Das bedeutet mir viel.“

„Geh jetzt packen. Wir treffen uns heute Abend am Flughafen.“

„Ja, Meister.“

 

Früh am Sonntag Morgen war Vegeta mit einer fixen Idee aufgewacht, die ihn jedoch einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte, weshalb er nun hier durch die Flure der Capsule Corp. lief auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn. 

„Hey Trunks.“

Fragend sah der Zehnjährige seinen Vater an, der soeben ins Wohnzimmer marschiert kam.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Spontanausflug auf die Papaya-Inseln machen?“

Der Blick des Jungen barg erst noch einen verwirrten Ausdruck, dann jedoch erhellte sich seine Miene. „Dad!“, rief er begeistert. „Da findet doch heute die Weltmeisterschaft der Kampfkünste statt. Piccolo ist mit Tenshinhan dort!“

„Ich weiß“, bestätigte Vegeta mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Und da es Vorteile hat, ich zu sein, war es kein Problem noch an Karten ranzukommen, obwohl heute bereits das Halbfinale und Finale stattfinden.“

Als Antwort schlangen sich die mittlerweile bereits sehr kräftigen Arme seines Sohne um seine Taille und er blickte hinab in leuchtende blaue Augen. „Das ist so cool, Dad“, flüsterte Trunks glücklich.

 

Keine zwanzig Minuten später waren sie am Flughafen und stiegen in das Privatflugzeug der Capsule Corporation. Der Flug dauerte nicht sehr lange, doch für Vegeta war es eine Qual. Einerseits lag es irrationalerweise daran, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte Piccolo wiederzusehen, aber andererseits benahm sein Sohn sich vor lauter Aufregung so, als wäre er im Zuckerrausch. Trunks konnte keine zwei Minuten still sitzen und zerrte damit nicht nur an Vegetas Nerven, sondern auch an denen der Flugbegleiterin, deren Fähigkeit, dieses aufgekratzte Kind mit einem steten freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht stoisch ertragen zu können Vegeta gehörigen Respekt abrang. Schlussendlich war er es, dem der Kragen platzte und seinen Sohn mit Limonade und Schokolade abfüllte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen – was auch erstaunlich gut funktionierte, wenn auch vielleicht nicht im pädagogisch wertvollen Erziehungssinn seiner Mutter war. Trunks gab zugunsten der Schokolade bis zur Landung keinen einzigen Ton mehr von sich.

Nachdem sie im Taxi zum Stadion saßen, war es nun Vegeta, der zusehends zu einem aufgekratzten Kind mutierte, was sein Sohn unverschämterweise mit einer altklugen Belehrung kommentierte. Scheinbar war Vegetas coole Maskerade doch nicht ganz so wasserdicht, wie sie es sonst war. Zumindest durchschaute Trunks ihn sofort, auch, wenn er dem Jungen nicht verraten wollte, wieso er so aufgeregt war. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er es selbst nicht genau. Es war noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass er Piccolo das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch irgendwie war diese Begegnung etwas anderes als ein Treffen im Apartment des Kampfkunstmeisters, wo sie alleine waren. Hier standen sie beide in der Öffentlichkeit und es dauerte mit Sicherheit nicht lange, bis die Presse von seiner Anwesenheit Wind bekommen würde.

Aber er wollte seine Beziehung um nichts in der Welt offenbaren. Die Zeit, die er mit Piccolo verbrachte, auch wenn es bis jetzt nur wenige Stunden gewesen waren, war ihm zu kostbar. Diese Momente gehörten nur ihnen beiden und gingen keinen etwas an. Nach momentanem Stand hatte er sich noch nicht einmal Gedanken darum gemacht, wie und wann er es Trunks sagen sollte. Aus der Zeitung durfte es der Junge natürlich auf keinen Fall erfahren, weshalb er wirklich vorsichtig sein musste. Ein kleines Fünkchen Rationalität in seinem Hinterkopf mahnte ihn flüsternd, er solle erst einmal abwarten, ob aus ihrer Beziehung überhaupt etwas wurde, doch – und das sagte er jetzt nicht einfach bloß hinter einer rosaroten Brille heraus – er spürte, dass es gut gehen würde, sie waren füreinander bestimmt, auch, wenn er bis jetzt an so etwas Kitschiges nie geglaubt hatte.

Noch ehe er weiter Gelegenheit hatte, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, setzte das Taxi sie auch schon vor dem Stadion ab. Vater und Sohn bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die dichte Menge, die sich momentan noch im Bereich um das Stadion herum aufhielt, wo jede Menge Stände mit Erfrischungen und Souvenirs aufgebaut waren. Nachdem sie diesen Abschnitt hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurde es etwas leerer.

„Können wir zu den Kämpfern gehen, Dad?“, fragte Trunks aufgeregt und deutete in Richtung eines ummauerten Bereichs, dessen Durchgang von einigen Mönchen bewacht wurde. „Ich würd zu gern die Vorausscheidungen sehen.“

„Ich fürchte, da wird man uns nicht durch lassen. Nur die Teilnehmer haben in diesem Bereich Zutritt. Nicht mal die Trainer dürfen da mit rein.“

Trunks ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen.

„Na komm. Gehen wir zu unserer Loge. Bestimmt treffen wir da Son-Goten.“

Die Aussicht auf seinen besten Freund munterte Trunks ein wenig auf, auch wenn dieser es einfach gewagt hatte, ohne ihn hierhin zu fliegen (dass er eigentlich Hausarrest hatte, um an einem Schulprojekt zu arbeiten, überging er dabei geflissentlich und er hatte versprechen müssen, dafür dann die ganze nächste Woche hart daran zu arbeiten, aber das war es wert, nun hier sein zu können).

Nachdem man ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatte, machten Vegeta und Trunks sich auf zu ihren Plätzen ein Stück weit entfernt vom Backstagebereich.

„Vegeta? Trunks?“

Vegeta fuhr herum, als er plötzlich die vertraute Stimme seines Geliebten hörte, welcher sie überrascht anstarrte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Überraschung“, grinste er.

„Guten Tag, Meister.“ Ehrfürchtig verbeugte Trunks sich vor Piccolo, was dieser ihm gleichtat. Vegeta musterte seinen Sohn mit großen Augen.

„Ähm, wo sind eure Plätze?“, fragte der Kampfkunstmeister, welcher sich nur langsam von dem erfreulichen Schock zu erholen schien und scheinbar nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. Dass „was macht ihr hier?“ ein wenig zu offensichtlich war, bemerkte selbst Piccolo in seinem schockierten Zustand, weshalb er es sich verkniff.

„Oben in einer der Logen. Direkt neben der von Son-Gohan.“

Piccolo nickte, wieder ein wenig gefasster. „Ich habe ihn auch schon gesehen. Ich freue mich, dass er da ist.“

„Er darf es seine Frau natürlich nicht merken lassen, aber er drückt Tenshinhan die Daumen“, grinste Vegeta hämisch, was Piccolo erwiderte. „Und du?“, fragte Vegeta weiter.

„Oh, ich... Es gibt einen reservierten Bereich für die Meister.“ Er sah irgendwie nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus.

„Verstehe...“ Vegeta druckste ein wenig herum und sah uncharakteristisch scheu zu dem jüngeren Mann auf. „Wenn du willst, kannst du uns begleiten?“

„Oh ja, bitte, Meister!“, mischte Trunks sich begeistert ein. „Das wäre voll cool.“ Er sah bettelnd von einem zum anderen.

Piccolo zögerte sichtlich und obwohl Vegeta ihn liebend gern bei sich haben wollte, konnte er ihm ein Detail nicht vorenthalten. „Wir sind da oben allerdings nicht unter uns“, erklärte er leise. „Son-Gohans Familie hat eine Privatloge, aber wir werden uns unsere mit anderen teilen müssen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer da sein wird, aber die Presse wird da mit Sicherheit in der Nähe herumlungern.“

Piccolo verzog das Gesicht und nickte ruckartig. „Verstehe. Dann vielleicht besser nicht.“

„Hm...“

„Aber wir können uns später zum Essen treffen, wenn ihr wollt“, bot Piccolo stattdessen an, denn er mochte Vegetas – und Trunks’ – enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht. Die Mienen von Vater und Sohn erhellten sich gleich wieder.

„Sicher“, erwiderte Vegeta bemüht nonchalant. „Wir kommen dich abholen, alles klar?“

Piccolo nickte. „Ich sollte...“ Er druckste herum.

„Ja, wir auch... Trunks, lauf doch schon mal vor.“

Trunks nickte, doch bevor er begeistert vorstürmen konnte, verbeugte er sich artig vor Piccolo. „Bis später, Meister.“ Und damit war er verschwunden.

Die beiden Männer standen sich für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig gegenüber und schwiegen sich an.

„Ich muss dir wohl danken“, murmelte Vegeta plötzlich an Piccolo gewandt, seinen verdatterten Blick weiterhin auf seinen Sohn geheftet, der just in diesem Moment durch den Stadioneingang stürmte, der zu den Privatlogen führte, vorbei an einem verdatterten Mönch, dem er begeistert seinen VIP-Ausweis unter die Nase wedelte.

„Was meinst du?“

„Weder seine Mutter noch ich haben es je fertig gebracht, ihm ein paar Manieren beizubringen. Du hast offensichtlich das Unmögliche geschafft.“

Er konnte Piccolos Schmunzeln aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen.

„Scheinbar hat er auch brauchbare Gene abbekommen. Von irgendwo her. Mein Verdienst war bloß, sie zu aktivieren.“

Vegeta funkelte Piccolo gespielt beleidigt an, der jedoch keine Miene verzog. „Und meine Gene sind nicht brauchbar oder was?!“

Piccolos Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das hast du jetzt gesagt.“

„Pfft. Wie auch immer. Ich geh jetzt. Bis später.“

Und damit rauschte Vegeta nicht ganz ernst gemeint beleidigt davon, Piccolos amüsiertes Lachen klang ihm weiterhin im Ohr, auch nachdem er schon längst um die nächste Ecke gerauscht war.

 

„Acht. Neun. Zehn! Unglaublich! Mr. Satan hat verloren! Tenshinhan ist der neue Weltmeister!“ Die Stimme des Ringrichters überschlug sich beinah in seiner enthusiastischen Hysterie, als er den neuen Weltmeister der Kampfkünste verkündete.

Vegeta und Trunks grinsten sich an, während im Stadion geschockte Stille herrschte und dann ohrenbetäubender Applaus ausbrach.

„Lass uns runtergehen und sehen, ob wir ihn abfangen können, um ihm zu gratulieren.“

Vegeta stand auf und verließ mit seinem Sohn im Schlepptau die Loge. Eilig joggten sie die Treppen hinunter, um nicht einer völlig am Boden zerstörten oder in einem Tobsuchtsanfall gefangenen Videl zu begegnen. Allerdings erhaschten Vater und Sohn einen Blick auf Son-Goten, der aus der Loge seiner Schwägerin wohlweislich geflüchtet war und ihnen ein ebenso triumphales Grinsen voller Schadenfreude zuwarf, wie es auch auf Vegetas und Trunks’ Gesichtern klebte.

„Armer Son-Gohan“, schmunzelte Vegeta.

„Son-Goten, kommst du mit zu Tenshinhan?“, rief Trunks ihm zu, doch der andere Junge schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Sie suchen mich sonst und machen sich Sorgen, aber da rein geh ich erst mal nicht mehr, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich bei euch bin“, erklärte er seufzend. „Videl kann ganz schön gruselig sein.“

Nicht nur Videl, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf, der nicht umhin kam, verblüffende Parallelen zwischen Son-Gohans Frau und dessen Mutter zu ziehen.

„Schade, dann sehen wir uns vielleicht später“, erwiderte Trunks enttäuscht, was Son-Goten mit einem ebenso enttäuschten Blick kommentierte.

Trunks ’ Enttäuschung verflog allerdings rasch, als sie zunächst Piccolo einsammelten – welcher vor Stolz fast platzte, aber krampfhaft versuchte, es sich natürlich nicht anmerken zu lassen – und dann der ekstatischen Menge folgten, die in Richtung des Backstagebereiches drängte in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf den neuen Weltmeister und den geschlagenen alten Weltmeister zu erhaschen. 

Dank Piccolo konnten sie die Sperre zum Backstagebereich passieren und schon bald hatten sie Tenshinhan gefunden, der bereits von einer Traube von Reportern umringt wurde. Tenshinhans Gesicht erhellte sich nicht ohne eine gewisse Erleichterung, als er seinen Meister und Vegeta entdeckte. Er zwängte sich durch die Reporter und eilte ihnen entgegen. Er und Piccolo warfen sich einen intensiven Blick zu, beide Männer glühten vor Stolz, doch sie kamen still überein, dass sie später miteinander reden würden, sobald sie ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre hatten. Da Vegeta jedoch wiederum keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, auch mit einer Meute Reporter an den Hacken eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, trat vor, um Tenshinhan zu beglückwünschen. Sie gaben einander die Hand, ehe Trunks wie ein aufgeregter Cockerspaniel um Tenshinhans Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Dies nutzten die Reporter, um ihre Klauen in Vegeta zu schlagen.

„Vegeta!“, rief ein Reporter, der es geschafft hatte, sich über die anderen hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen. „Sind nur Sie hier oder auch der Rest von _The Saiyans_?“

Vegeta, der verärgert darüber war, dass er ungewollt dem frisch gebackenen Weltmeister die Show stahl, rückte wieder ein wenig näher an Tenshinhan und schob währenddessen Trunks ein Stück hinter sich, der sich anschickte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. „Ich bin lediglich mit meinem Sohn hier, um seinen Lehrer anzufeuern, unseren neuen Weltmeister.“

Für einige Sekunden starrten ihn die Reporter verblüfft an. Vegeta nutzte diese seltene Pause.

„Ich bin sehr stolz, dass mein Sohn die Kampfkünste bei einem solch talentierten Mann erlernt, dessen Fähigkeiten heute wohl für sich gesprochen haben.“ Damit klopfte er Tenshinhan anerkennend auf den Rücken, schüttelte ihm noch einmal kamerawirksam die Hand und entwand sich den Griffen der Reporter, die ihn umringt hatten. Ein wenig schuldbewusst blickte er zu Tenshinhan zurück, den er abermals in den Klauen der Presse zurückließ, aber damit musste der Junge von nun an selbst klarkommen. Die Reporter und Fotografen, die seine Launen nur allzu gut kannten, ließen ihn in Ruhe ziehen und wandten sich stattdessen wieder dem neuen Weltmeister der Kampfkünste zu.

Vegeta, erleichtert aus dem Tumult heraus zu sein, erspähte Piccolo und Trunks im Schatten eines Baumes.

„Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job!“, maulte er stöhnend, als er bei den beiden angelangt war, was diese nur mit einem gehässigen Kichern quittierten.

Beleidigt blickte Vegeta vom einen zum anderen, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ seinen Sohn und seinen Geliebten stehen.

„Jetzt ist er wieder mal beleidigt“, kicherte Trunks.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder.“

„Klar. Manchmal ist er einfach nur ne richtige Diva und schlimmer als Mama.“

„Vielleicht gehört das zum Rockstarleben“, spekulierte Piccolo und sah schmunzelnd zu Trunks hinab.

Der Junge sah grinsend zu ihm auf. „Das würde alles erklären.“

 

Glücklicherweise war das nächste Mal, das sie sich sahen wieder ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Schule war frei von herumlungernden Reportern, was wohl der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass Tenshinhan sowieso in der Welt herumreiste, um... was auch immer man so als neuer Weltmeister der Kampfkünste machte. Zumindest kam Vegeta – und Piccolo wohl erst recht – diese Tatsache mehr als nur gelegen. Denn nachdem er die Knirpse nach hause gebracht hatte, kehrte er eilig zu Piccolo zurück, der ihn bereits am Eingang der Schule erwartete und dann hinter ihnen abschloss. Als sie die Treppe zur Wohnung hochstiegen, wehten Vegeta bereits köstliche Essensdüfte entgegen und er merkte jetzt erst, wie hungrig er war. 

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf einem der Barhocker der Küche nieder und machte sich dankbar über das Essen her, das Piccolo ihm vorsetzte.

Schmunzelnd und ein wenig zurückhaltender begann Piccolo ebenfalls zu essen. 

Nach dem Essen fand Vegeta endlich wieder die Zeit, sich seinem Geliebten zu widmen, jetzt, wo sein Bärenhunger gestillt war. Aber irgendwie benahm Piccolo sich komisch. Er war uncharakteristisch nervös und zögerlich. 

„Ich...“, begann er, brach jedoch ab.

Gespannt beobachtete Vegeta, wie Piccolo seinem Blick auswich, nach einigen nachdenklichen Augenblicken aber doch zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein schien. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog etwas hervor, das er Vegeta hinhielt. Er traute sich sogar, dem anderen Mann nun in die Augen zu sehen.

Fragend hielt Vegeta Piccolos Blick fest, während er den Gegenstand annahm. Überrascht stutzte er, als er erkannte, was er in der Hand hielt – es war ein kleiner Eisenring mit zwei Schlüsseln daran.

„Ist das...“

Piccolo errötete heftig, streckte den Rücken jedoch tapfer durch, reckte das Kinn und nickte.

Nachdem sein Schock nach einigen Minuten, während diesen Piccolo immer nervöser wurde abgeklungen war, machte sich irrationale Freude in ihm breit. Innerlich hätte er wie ein kleiner Junge kichern mögen, dem man das beste Geschenk seines Lebens gemacht hatte. Äußerlich bewahrte er wie durch ein Wunder die Contenance, konnte sich aber das dankbare Lächeln nicht verkneifen und ebenso wenig den überschwänglichen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, zu dem er seinen Geliebten zu sich herunter zog. Während des Kusses schloss er seine Hand fest um die Schlüssel – symbolisch gesehen das Äquivalent zur in Piccolos Küche deponierten Kaffeemaschine.

 

Eigentlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er unbedingt besonders leise gewesen war, als er die Wohnung betrat, doch Vegeta wunderte sich, von völliger Stille begrüßt zu werden. Verwundert führte sein erster Weg ihn ins Schlafzimmer, obwohl er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Kampfkunstmeister schlief – schließlich war es helllichter Tag. Überrascht blieb er im Eingang stehen. Piccolo war in der Tat im Bett, doch nicht, um zu schlafen. Er saß mitten auf der riesigen Matratze im Schneidersitz, nur mit einer Gi-Hose bekleidet und meditierte. Interessiert beobachtete Vegeta Piccolos völlig entspanntes Gesicht. Kein Muskel regte sich an dem jüngeren Mann, nicht einmal seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Aber trotz seiner entspannten Züge strahlte er dennoch unglaubliche Konzentration und Körperspannung aus. Es war dasselbe, als wenn Vegeta ihn im Kampf beobachtete – völlige Kontrolle und doch graziöse Geschmeidigkeit und Mühelosigkeit.

Dieser Anblick sandte wohlige Schauder durch Vegetas Körper und er hätte stundenlang hier stehen und Piccolo beobachten können. Entweder das oder er hätte nichts gegen eine ganz andere Art von Training gehabt. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, seinen Geliebten in seiner Meditation zu stören, auch wenn er liebend gern über ihn hergefallen wäre. Schließlich war er unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht und hatte nicht das Recht, Piccolos Gewohnheiten so sehr auf den Kopf zu stellen, weshalb er seine Beschäftigung respektierte und wartete. Immerhin hatte er Zeit und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war, wie gesagt, schließlich auch nicht zu verachten.

Einige Minuten später öffnete Piccolo die Augen und fixierte Vegeta mit seinem bohrenden Blick. Natürlich hatte er die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes schon lange bemerkt.

„Entschuldige“, durchbrach er die angenehme Stille, die sie umhüllte, „dass ich mich dir nicht gleich gewidmet habe, aber ich bin noch nicht daran gewöhnt, nun jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich mein Privatleben teile.“

Vegeta machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht schlimm. Und um ehrlich zu sein, mir geht’s eben so.“

Langsam durchquerte Vegeta den Raum und krabbelte zu Piccolo aufs Bett. Der jüngere Mann zog ihn umgehend bereitwillig in seine Arme und sie ließen sich zurücksinken. Entspannt lagen die beiden Männer eng aneinandergeschmiegt für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach so da. Worte waren zwischen ihnen unnötig und auch sonst brauchten sie in diesem Moment nichts mehr als einander.

 _Das muss das perfekte Glück sein_ , dachte Piccolo und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte er nie verstanden, was das ganze Theater sollte, wieso jeder sich so sehr dafür anstrengte, den perfekten Partner, den Einen zu finden. Bis zu diesem Moment. Diesen Mann in seinen Armen zu halten und einen Eindruck von dem zu bekommen, was solch ein Glück bedeutete, machte es ihm auf einmal einfach zu verstehen, wieso manche ihr ganzes Leben auf der Suche waren nach nur einem einzigen Augenblick wie diesem.

Auch Vegeta schloss entspannt seine Augen und drohte, in Piccolos Armen wegzudösen. Es war schon ewig her, dass er das mit einem Lover gemacht hatte. Kuscheln war mit einem One-Night-Stand einfach nicht drin. Zu persönlich, um das mit jemandem zu machen, den man gar nicht kannte.

Unwillkürlich verzog Vegeta das Gesicht, während er Piccolos Herzschlag lauschte. War das hier nicht dasselbe? Nur weil er mit diesem Mann seit einigen Wochen schlief und starke Gefühle für ihn hegte, hieß das nicht, dass er schlauer aus ihm wurde als vorher. Oder ihn kannte. Immer noch brannte Vegeta schier darauf, das Geheimnis zu lüften, welches den jungen Kampfkunstmeister umgab und er hatte durchaus Mittel und Wege, sich die nötigen Informationen zu beschaffen, aber er wagte es nicht. Er wusste einfach, dass es seinem Geliebten nicht gefallen würde, wenn Vegeta hinter seinem Rücken in seinem Leben herumschnüffelte und er ihn dadurch verraten würde. Stattdessen zwang er sich dazu zu warten, bis Piccolo es ihm von selbst aus irgendwann sagte. Dieser Vertrauensbeweis von Vegetas Seite aus war dem jungen Mann unglaublich wichtig, das wusste er.

Er verstärkte seinen Halt um Piccolos Taille. Seine Gefühle für Piccolo waren mittlerweile so stark, dass er sogar bereit war zu akzeptieren, dass Piccolo es ihm vielleicht nie sagen würde. Er wusste, dass es seinen jungen Geliebten belastete; dass irgendeine dunkle Vergangenheit einen Schatten auf sein Leben warf, weshalb er sich hier verkroch und weshalb er niemals von sich aus eine Erklärung zu den zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Rücken gegeben hatte. Vegeta hätte ihm gerne geholfen, das hinter sich zu lassen – und er war wirklich neugierig, wenn er ehrlich war –, aber er erkannte, dass ihm in dieser Situation Piccolos Wohl am wichtigsten war. Und dazu zählte, dass dieser es ihm sagen würde, wenn er bereit dazu war. Und wenn es nie passierte, dann war das auch in Ordnung.

Erstaunlich, wie sehr Piccolo Vegetas egoistisches Wesen in nur so kurzer Zeit zum Besseren verkehrt hatte.

 

Glücklicherweise hatte Vegeta momentan einen recht leeren Terminkalender, weshalb er mehr Zeit mit Piccolo verbringen konnte. Er hatte sogar so viel freie Zeit, dass er, nachdem sie diesen Nachmittag einfach nur eng umschlungen gedöst hatten, abends nicht gleich wegen eines Termins wieder fahren musste, sondern die ganze Nacht bleiben konnte und sogar ein gutes Stück des Vormittags. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er daher ein paar Sachen eingepackt, die er nun in Piccolos Badezimmer deponierte.

Nach einem entspannten gemeinsamen Abendessen und einem Abend auf dem Sofa beschlossen die beiden Männer, früh schlafen zu gehen und zu sehen, wie die Nacht sich dann weiter entwickeln würde.

Vegeta war gerade im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen, als er perplex in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Seine Hand kam nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Zahnbürste entfernt zu einem abrupten Halt. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, ob er ihn mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte oder mit Furcht. Denn dieser kleine unschuldige Gegenstand verdeutlichte ihm etwas, das er eigentlich schon seit langem wusste, was aber anscheinend noch nicht wirklich in seinem Bewusstsein angelangt war: dass es ihm wirklich ernst mit Piccolo war. Es waren keine leeren Worte, keine spontane Entscheidung seinerseits. Es war ihm so ernst wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Sagte man nicht, dass eine Beziehung in die nächste Runde ging, sobald man seine eigene Zahnbürste in der Wohnung des anderen deponierte? Und er wollte diese nächste Runde, wie auch immer diese aussehen mochte. Ihm wurde soeben klar, dass er durchaus in Betracht zog, mit diesem Mann den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen. Und das machte ihm unglaubliche Angst.

Aber vielleicht hatte sein Unterbewusstsein schon lange gewusst, was seinem Verstand jetzt erst bewusst wurde; vielleicht wusste sein Herz es schon, seit er die Kaffeemaschine hier deponiert hatte...

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte er leise und ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen. Überwältigt von seiner plötzlichen Erkenntnis, fuhr er sich wüst durch die Haare und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ermattet am Beckenrand auf.

„Was ist passiert?“, drang Piccolos besorgte Stimme wie durch Watte an sein Ohr.

„Gar nichts“, seufzte er. „Alles bestens.“ Und er meinte es auch so – und es hatte gar nicht so sarkastisch klingen sollen, wie es sich in seinen Ohren anhörte. Schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelnd griff er abermals nach seiner Zahnbürste.

 

Vegeta fand Piccolo lesend im Bett, als er einige Tage später spät nachts nach einem Konzert in die Schule kam. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sein Geliebter schlafe schon und er war deswegen froh, von Piccolo einen Schlüssel bekommen zu haben. Daher war er überrascht, ihn wach zu finden.

Piccolo sah auf und lächelte, als Vegeta das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Entschuldige. Hat was länger gedauert.“ Vegeta lächelte entschuldigend.

Piccolo legte sein Buch beiseite und streckte erwartungsvoll seine Hand nach Vegeta aus anstatt zu antworten. Mit verführerisch schwingenden Hüften trat dieser näher ans Bett heran. Begehrlich ließ der jüngere Mann seinen Blick an Vegetas Körper auf und ab gleiten. Er richtete sich auf und kniete sich auf der Matratze hin, um mehr Spielraum auf Vegetas Körper zu haben. Seine Hände folgten seinem Blick und strichen verlangend über Vegetas Oberschenkel. Die ganze Zeit über blickte Vegeta mit brennenden Augen auf Piccolo herab und genoss das Gefühl der starken Hände auf seinem vom Konzert verschwitzten und erhitzten Körper. Nach einer Weile wurden beide jedoch ungeduldig und Piccolos Hände wanderten von Vegetas muskulösen Beinen zu seiner Gürtelschnalle, um seinen Geliebten von dem hautengen schwarzen Leder zu befreien. „Enger ging’s wohl nicht, was?“, neckte er, als er Vegeta aufs Bett zog und sich daran machte, ihn aus der Hose zu schälen.

„Nein“, keuchte dieser und als er die dämliche Hose endlich los war, atmete er erleichtert aus. „Wow, ich spür meine Beine wieder“, bemerkte er trocken, konnte jedoch kaum zu Atem kommen, da Piccolo seinen Mund mit dem seinen verschloss und sie für eine Weile erst mal gar nichts mehr sagten.

„Keine Unterwäsche, ich bin schockiert“, neckte Piccolo irgendwann gegen Vegetas Lippen, während er seine Hände in das feste Fleisch von Vegetas Hintern krallte und sie beide herum rollte, sodass er auf Vegeta zu liegen kam. Vegeta schlang seine Beine um Piccolos Taille, als er dessen vertrautes Gewicht auf sich spürte. Er erwiderte das herausfordernde Grinsen mit einem anzüglichen „Berufsrisiko, bei solch engen Hosen geht es nicht anders“.

„Sicher doch“, schmunzelte Piccolo und vergrub sein Gesicht in Vegetas Halsbeuge. Er atmete tief ein, um den Geruch von Moschus und Schweiß in sich aufzunehmen – und Zigarettenqualm; irgendeiner in der Band rauchte wie ein Schlot wie er bereits hatte feststellen müssen – und als er begann, an Vegetas Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen, explodierte der salzige Geschmack von Vegetas Haut auf seiner Zunge. Nachdem er dem älteren Mann einen ordentlichen Knutschfleck verpasst hatte, wollte Piccolo noch mehr von Vegetas Oberkörper erkunden, doch sein T-Shirt war immer noch im Weg. Ungeduldig zerrte er Vegeta das T-Shirt vom Körper und warf es achtlos über den Bettrand. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um sich seinen nun vollständig entblößten Geliebten zu betrachten. Der Anblick der festen Muskeln, die sich unter bronzefarbener Haut wölbten, war jedes Mal ein erregendes Erlebnis, von dem er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Beinah wie im Wahn machte er sich hungrig über Vegeta her, um jeden Zentimeter entblößter Haut mit Fingern und Mund zu erkunden.

Aber Vegeta schien das nicht genug. So sehr er sich auch wohlig unter Piccolos liebevoller Fürsorge wand, er braucht immer noch mehr. „Könntest du vielleicht endlich mal zur Sache kommen da unten!“, kommandierte er knatschig und wölbte Piccolo suggestiv sein Becken und seine harte Erektion entgegen, um dem anderen Mann auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Du kannst ja noch rum mosern“, schmunzelte Piccolo. „Ich muss mich anscheinend wirklich mehr anstrengen.“

„Wäre ne gute Idee, ja“, höhnte Vegeta und er beschloss, sich allmählich an dem ganzen Spaß aktiv zu beteiligen.

Er wusste nicht, wer sie beide abermals herumgewälzt hatte, doch auf einmal lag Piccolo auf dem Rücken und blickte zu Vegeta auf, der rittlings auf ihm saß. Vegeta sah mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen zu ihm hinab, als er plötzlich Piccolos Erektion umfasste und in sich aufnahm. Er stöhnte kehlig, als der heiße Schaft in ihn glitt und Piccolos Hände flogen zu Vegetas Hüften. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Finger in angespannte Muskeln.

„Was... Wie“, keuchte er geschockt und das einzige, das er in diesem Augenblick tun konnte, war, nicht zu vergessen zu atmen und sich Halt suchend an Vegeta festzukrallen, als beinah schon quälende Hitze und Enge ihn umschlossen hielten.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang tat Vegeta tiefe Atemzüge, während er sich an das brennende Gefühl gewöhnte, so plötzlich so stark gedehnt zu werden, doch dann zwinkerte er Piccolo frech zu. „Ich komme nicht unvorbereitet. Entschuldige das Wortspiel.“

„Dann“, keuchte Piccolo, „dann kann die Hose nicht so eng gewesen sein, wenn du sie vorher schon ausgekriegt hast.“

„Oh bitte. Ich hab langjährige Erfahrung darin so was an- und vor allem auszuziehen. Und jetzt halt die Klappe.“

Ausnahmsweise leistete Piccolo der Anweisung folge und überließ sich Vegeta vollkommen. Seine Hände hatten bislang immer noch krampfhaft nach Halt suchend an Vegetas Hüften geruht, doch nun ließ er sie begierig über den schweißglänzenden Oberkörper fahren, während der ältere Mann sich über ihm im Rhythmus ihrer Leidenschaft zu bewegen began. Seine Hände kamen auf Vegetas Brust zum Ruhen und er streichelte mit seinen Daumen die dunklen Brustwarzen, die sich klein und hart von der bronzefarbenen Haut abhoben. Vegeta keuchte erstickt und krallte seine Finger in Piccolos eigene Brust.

Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer war ihr lauter, keuchender Atem und das sanfte Rascheln der Bettlaken und Kissen, als sie sich bewegten.

Piccolo setzte sich plötzlich auf und umfasste abermals Vegetas Hüften, um ihn zu stützen. Er musste ihm einfach noch näher sein, musste jeden Zentimeter erhitzter Haut spüren, den er erreichen konnte. Er presste seine Brust gegen Vegetas. Währenddessen konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Vegeta wenden. Der ältere hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sich vollkommen in ihrem Liebesspiel zu verlieren; er bekam nichts anderes mehr mit. Eine kleine Furche der Konzentration hatte sich zwischen Vegetas Brauen gegraben und für einen Moment sah es für Piccolo so aus, als habe er Schmerzen, als sei die Lust, die seinen Körper durchfuhr zu viel für ihn. Instinktiv schlang Piccolo seine Arme um Vegeta und hielt ihn fest, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen, den anderen Mann so hilflos, so völlig gefangen und aufgelöst in seiner Ekstase zu sehen, ohne Kontrolle über sein Handeln. Er wollte ihn beschützen. Vor allem. Wenn nötig, auch vor sich selbst.

 

Schläfrig und wie auf Autopilot streichelte Vegeta stetig über Piccolos Hüfte, während er seinen Geliebten eingehend betrachtete. Das silberne Vollmondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, spendete genügend Licht, um Piccolo klar und deutlich erkennen zu können. Der jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch Vegeta wusste, dass er noch wach war. Er atmete tief und zittrig ein und er rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an Piccolo heran. Seine Hand kam auf Piccolos Hüfte zum Stillstand und er ließ sie suchend weiter gleiten, bis sein Arm schützend um Piccolos Oberkörper geschlungen lag, seine Hand auf den silbernen Narben auf Piccolos Rücken, welche er nun ebenfalls zu streicheln begann.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Vegeta plötzlich. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, selbst, wenn er es für einen Fehler gehalten hätte.

Dieses leise Geständnis veranlasste Piccolo dazu, seine Augen schlagartig wieder zu öffnen. Überrascht erwiderte er Vegetas Blick, welcher nach außen hin ruhig und gefasst wirkte. Doch Piccolo kannte Vegeta mittlerweile so gut, um das unsichere Glimmen in den schwarzen Augen zu erkennen, die winzige Falte, die sich erneut zwischen Vegetas Augenbrauen gegraben hatte und auf seine Nervosität schließen ließ. Vegetas Hand auf seinem Rücken hatte inne gehalten in dem Moment, in dem Piccolo die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Nun ergriff der jüngere sie und führte sie an seine Lippen. Zärtlich küsste er die Knöchel, während er Vegetas Blick mit dem seinem festhielt. Danach ließ er ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände auf die Matratze sinken und beugte sich nach vorne, um Vegetas Lippen küssen zu können.

„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er gegen Vegetas Mund und sog dessen warmen Atem ein.

 

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und doch war Vegeta schon wach, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Es war gestern immerhin spät geworden und er hatte einen höllischen Kater von dem Auftritt. Er wurde wohl wirklich langsam alt. Wie blamabel.

Das einzig Gute, dass sein frühes Wachsein hatte, war, dass Piccolo ebenfalls schon wach war, da dieser ein notorischer Frühaufsteher war.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?“, stichelte Piccolo daher gutmütig. „Ältere Menschen brauchen wohl nicht so viel Schlaf, was?“

Vegeta funkelte ihn an und grummelte etwas unter angehaltenem Atem.

Piccolo ignorierte sein Gegrummel und lachte ihn stattdessen aus. Er setzte sich auf, um unverschämt munter und wach aus dem Bett zu steigen, als er auf einmal Vegetas ziemlich zerschrammten schwarzen Gitarrenkoffer an der Tür entdeckte. Da Vegeta noch nie nach einem Gig hier gewesen war, hatte er auch keine Ahnung, ob es für Vegeta an der Tagesordnung war, diesen alten Koffer mit sich rumzuschleppen, denn darin befand sich nicht seine normale Bühnengitarre, das stand fest. Den Koffer hatte Piccolo nämlich mal gesehen. Fragend sah er ihn an. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Die hab ich meistens auf Konzerten bei mir. Meine Konzert-E-Gitarre wird sofort nach jedem Konzert mit den anderen Instrumenten von unserem Manager eingesackt. Er hat die Dinger so hoch versichern lassen, wie’s nur ging und hütet sie wie seinen Augapfel. Höher versichert sind nur noch meine Finger.“ Vegeta grinste und deutete dann in Richtung des abgenutzten Gitarrenkoffers. „Die war meine erste damals und ich nehm sie als Glücksbringer mit und um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben.“

„Spielst du mir was vor?“

Überrascht sah Vegeta seinen Geliebten an, nickte dann jedoch und stand auf, um die Gitarre zu holen. Während der ältere mit dem Auspacken der Gitarre beschäftigt war, genoss Piccolo die fantastische Aussicht, die sich ihm auf den muskulösen nackten Körper bot.

Vegeta holte die alte Gitarre liebevoll aus dem Koffer und trug sie zum Bett zurück. Für einen Moment blieb er davor stehen, um den Anblick seines sich verschlafen räkelnden Geliebten in sich aufzusaugen. Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf Piccolos weiche, weiße Haut und ließen ihn leuchten. Vegeta glaubte für einen Moment ein überirdisches Wesen vor sich zu haben, so groß war die Schönheit, die sich ihm bot.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. Sogleich spürte er Piccolos Arme, die sich um seine Taille schlangen und sein Geliebter stützte sein Kinn auf Vegetas Schulter ab, um ihm beim Spielen zuzusehen. Einige Zeit stimmte er das Instrument nach, ehe er die ersten Töne anschlug. Piccolo merkte schnell, dass der nach außen hin so toughe Rockstar privat eine Vorliebe für eher traditionellere Musik hatte. Diese Seite an Vegeta gefiel Piccolo. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl etwas von Vegeta zu besitzen, das kein anderer hatte. „Willst du mir nicht auch was vorsingen?“, murmelte Piccolo, während er Hals und Wange seines Geliebten mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.

Vegeta schnaubte amüsiert. „Besser nicht. Was meinst du, wieso ich Gitarre spiele? Ich kann keinen einzigen Ton beim Singen halten.“

„Hm, beim Gitarre spielen offensichtlich auch nicht“, neckte der jüngere weiter, während er seinen nackten Körper gegen Vegetas Rücken presste, welcher durch diese verführerische Ablenkung bloß weitere schiefe Töne produzierte.

Der andere Mann biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ seine Finger für einen Moment auf den Saiten innehalten. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?!“, keuchte er und musste sich bemühen, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Piccolos ungemein talentierte Finger über seinen ganzen Körper wanderten: Eine sinnliche Imitation der Bewegungen von Vegetas Fingern auf den Saiten der Gitarre.

„Du musst lernen, dich nicht von äußeren Einflüssen ablenken zu lassen“, flüsterte Piccolo in sein Ohr, sodass Vegeta bei dem Gefühl von Piccolos warmen Atem die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

„Ja, Meister“, presste er mit Mühe hervor und versuchte auch in der Tat stur, Piccolo zu ignorieren, um sich auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er hatte einfach nicht Piccolos meisterhafte Selbstkontrolle und ehrlich gesagt wollte er das in diesem Moment auch gar nicht.

Abrupt ließ er seine zitternden Finger endgültig auf den Saiten ruhen und drehte den Kopf bis er Piccolos Lippen erreichen konnte. „Ich zeig dir gleich Kontrolle“, zischte er und presste seinen Mund fordernd auf Piccolos.

 

Rastlos tippte Vegetas Finger nervös auf das Glas des Champagnerglases, das er gerade in der Hand hielt. Die Party ging ihm schon seit sie begonnen hatte auf die Nerven. Der Champagner war zu schwach (aber da es eine Gala war, gab es die härteren Sachen noch nicht) und die Gäste waren unerträglich – unerträglich fröhlich. Er konnte übermäßig fröhliche Leute unter normalen Umständen schon nicht ertragen, aber momentan brachte ihn einfach alles auf die Palme. Zugegeben, das mochte daran liegen, dass er hier allein rum stand (die Band zählte nicht). Mit jeder Minute, die verging, bereute er immer mehr, dass er Piccolo gesagt hatte, er könne den Mr.-Satan-Day nicht mit ihm verbringen, weil er auf diese unsägliche Party eingeladen war. Sie waren beide jetzt nicht unbedingt _traurig_ gewesen und eigentlich ging ihnen beiden dieser Feiertag auch am Arsch vorbei; wen interessierte schon Feuerwerk, das nur gezündet wurde, um einen Versager zu feiern, der einmal im Leben Glück gehabt hatte und einen gefährlichen Terroristen besiegt hatte, weil er zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, aber je länger Vegeta hier unter all diesen reichen, oberflächlichen Partygängern herumstand, desto sehnsüchtiger wollte er einfach nur nach hause zurück – und war das nicht interessant; er betrachtete die Schule bereits als sein Zuhause. Sie trafen sich nie bei Vegeta, immer nur in der Schule, aber irgendwie hatte Vegeta auch gar kein Verlangen danach, sich woanders zu treffen. Wenn er bei Piccolo war, hatte er immer das Gefühl, in einer anderen Welt zu sein, in einer friedvolleren Welt, in der sie die reale Welt nicht behelligen konnte. Je besser er diese Welt kennenlernte, desto mehr verachtete er die, in der er lebte.

Und auf einmal hatte er genug. Entschieden stellte Vegeta sein Glas auf das Tablett des nächsten vorbeieilenden Kellners und setzte sich in Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung. Ihn würde hier eh keiner vermissen und die Band war mit ihren weiblichen Begleitungen beschäftigt.

Anstatt durch den von Reportern belagerten Vorderausgang entwischte er durch die Küche zum Hinterausgang und keine fünf Minuten später saß er in seinem Auto und war auf dem Weg zu Piccolo.

Sein Geliebter sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, als Vegeta wenig später die Wohnung betrat und er stand auf, um ihm entgegenzukommen.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er verwundert. „Ich dachte...“

Vegeta zuckte bemüht beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Die Party war öde. Wieso sollte ich da meine Zeit verschwenden.“

Piccolos Mundwinkel zuckten wissend, doch er stellte Vegeta nicht weiter zur Rede. „Hast du gegessen?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Okay, dann komm.“

Vegeta spürte mit jeder Minute, die er hier bei Piccolo war und still das gemeinsame Abendessen genoss, dass er immer mehr zur Ruhe kam. Auf Dauer würde sich das vielleicht nicht so ideal mit seinem doch eher lauten, aufregenden und hektischen Leben vereinbaren lassen, aber momentan war ihm das egal. Er brauchte das hier.

Er sah auf, als Piccolo plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Bist du fertig?“

Vegeta warf einen instinktiven Blick hinunter auf seinen Teller, schaufelte sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund und nickte.

„Komm mit.“

Lächelnd schloss Piccolo seine Finger um Vegetas Handgelenk und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl.

Verwundert folgte Vegeta seinem Freund. Seine Verwunderung wuchs, als Piccolo ihn durch eine Luke in seinem Vorratsraum aufs Dach führte.

„Äh, was gibt das, wenn’s fertig ist?“, wunderte Vegeta sich lachend, hockte sich aber folgsam neben Piccolo aufs Dach. Für einen Moment war ihm unwohl dabei hier auf dem Dach rumzubalancieren, aber Piccolos selbstbewusste, stützende Präsenz beruhigte ihn wieder.

„Das Feuerwerk geht bald los“, erklärte Piccolo schlicht und starrte in die Ferne.

Vegeta hob eine verwunderte Augenbraue und starrte Piccolo an, anstatt in die Richtung zu schauen, in der zur Stadtmitte hin in wenigen Minuten tatsächlich das große Feuerwerk beginnen würde.

Die ersten Raketen wurden pünktlich um zehn Uhr gezündet und für einige Augenblicke sahen sich die beiden Männer das Spektakel schweigend an.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Piccolo irgendwann, ohne seinen Blick von den bunten Lichtern zu wenden.

„Was tut dir leid?“, wunderte Vegeta sich und er wiederum riss seinen Blick vom Feuerwerk los, um Piccolo abermals anzusehen.

„Dass ich dein Leben so vereinnahme“, erklärte er schulterzuckend. „Du musst mich und mein Leben doch irgendwann langweilig finden. Du bist so viel aufregenderes gewöhnt. Ich nehm noch nicht mal an deinem Leben teil, du an meinem aber schon. Mir zuliebe hast du deine Party heute Abend sausen lassen.“

Vegeta starrte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Idiot“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass du mich irgendwie nötigst hier zu sein? Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist jederzeit herzlich eingeladen, wiederum auch an meinem Leben teilzuhaben; ich will unsere Beziehung nicht verstecken. Aber ich bin gern hier. Ich merke immer mehr, wie sehr mich deine Welt anzieht und wie sehr mich meine zu langweilen beginnt.“

„Das wird nicht von Dauer sein“, versuchte Piccolo ihnen beiden einzureden.

„Da reden wir in ein paar Jahren nochmal drüber, alles klar.“ Vegeta funkelte ihn stur von der Seite an.

Piccolo seufzte und senkte den Blick für einen Moment, ehe er sich traute, Vegeta anzusehen. „Empfindest du wirklich so?“

Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich sag das nur, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen“, erklärte er trocken. „Natürlich tu ich das!“ Er boxte Piccolo spielerisch gegen den Arm. „Und wenn das Weiteste, das wir jemals aus diesem Gebäude kommen werden auf dem Dach sitzen ist, dann ist mir das auch recht. Ich brauch die Welt da draußen nicht.“ Okay, so ganz hundertprozentig wahr war das nicht, aber wenigstens zu fünfundneunzig Prozent. Für den Moment wollte er weder auf Piccolo noch auf den Adrenalinkick, den sein Job ihm gab verzichten. Es würde sich irgendwann zeigen, ob er beides haben konnte und falls er sich jemals würde entscheiden müssen, dann war er sich bereits jetzt sehr sicher, was – oder viel mehr wen – er wählen würde. 

Piccolo gab ein nichtssagendes Geräusch von sich, ließ das Thema aber auf sich beruhen, indem er einen Arm um Vegetas Schultern legte und den älteren Mann an sich zog. Dieser ließ sich willig gegen Piccolos warmen Körper ziehen und legte seinen Kopf auf Piccolos Schulter. 

Schweigend beobachteten die beiden Männer das spektakuläre Feuerwerk, das den gesamten Nachthimmel mit funkelnden bunten Sternen übersäte.

 

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären, wieso wir die brauchen?!“ Verächtlich die Nase rümpfend warf Vegeta einen Blick hinter sich auf die halbnackten Tänzerinnen und Tänzer, die zum Takt des gerade geprobten Liedes ihre Choreographie einstudierten. 

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und konnten den Grund für seine Aufregung ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz verstehen. Die Aussicht war doch phänomenal.

Vegeta grunzte wenig wohlwollend. „Früher sind wir auch ohne diese im Hintergrund rumturnenden Hupfdohlen ausgekommen. Zählt die Musik hier überhaupt noch was?!“

„Was hast du nur für ne miese Laune?!“, wunderte sich Grunge und trat instinktiv einen Schritt vor dem angepissten Gitarristen zurück. „Solltest mal wieder Vögeln. Das beruhigt die Nerven.“

Hudson grinste gequält. „Das ist ja das Problem. Hast du noch nicht mitgekriegt wie... Oh oh. Da kommt sie schon wieder.“

Aller Augen folgten Hudsons Kopfnicken neugierig. 

Vegeta gab ein entnervtes Geräusch von sich und hätte er hier nicht auf der Bühne wie auf dem Präsentierteller gesessen, sodass sie ihn bereits erspäht hatte, er wäre geflüchtet. 

„Vegeta! Huhu!“ 

Er verschloss gequält die Augen vor dem Anblick des wild winkenden hohlen Etwas, das auf sie zugetippelt kam. 

Notgedrungen öffnete er die Augen wieder, als Marron vor ihm Halt machte und die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich vertrauensvoll bei ihm unterzuhaken. Dass seine Gitarre im Weg war, schien das Popsternchen nicht zu stören, gab ihr das doch die Gelegenheit, sich hinter der Gitarre enger an ihn zu quetschen.

„Marron“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. „Schön, dass du auch hier bist. Können wir dann mit der Probe anfangen.“

Marron kicherte vergnügt und registrierte den sarkastischen Ton seiner Stimme gar nicht. Fröhlich stakste sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen zum Solistenmikro und schnappte es sich aus der Halterung, sodass sie wieder ein paar Schritte in Vegetas Richtung trippeln konnte.

Genervt senkte Vegeta den Kopf und starrte auf die Saiten seiner Gitarre. Alles war besser als Marron ansehen zu müssen. 

Verbissen konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Part und versuchte, ihre Stimme auszublenden, deren quietschiger Ton bloß in Verbindung mit Hudsons dunklem Bariton zu ertragen war. Warum hatte man dieses Weib nochmal eingeladen? 

Ach ja. Weil die Band zwanzigjähriges Jubiläum feierte und das Management meinte, angesagte Stars der Musikszene im Duett mit der Band käme doch gut beim Publikum an. Tss. Krillin war bloß scharf auf Marron. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung, warum sie sich hier mit dieser talentfreien Pute rumschlagen mussten. Vegeta wäre sie ja noch egal gewesen hätte sie sich an Hudson oder Jive oder seinetwegen sogar Grunge rangemacht. Aber nein. Sie hatte sich natürlich Vegeta als Ziel ihrer Begierde aussuchen müssen. Was war bloß los mit den Frauen von heute? War er nicht ein bisschen zu alt für sie (nicht, dass Piccolo so viel älter war)? Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es an der Gitarre liegen musste. Warum auch immer standen Frauen auf Bassisten. Vielleicht sollte er auf ein weniger attraktives Instrument umsteigen. Triangel zum Beispiel. 

Mit einem  ** vicious ** aggressiven Schlag in die Seiten beendete er das Stück und sah wieder auf. 

„Lief schon ganz gut“, meinte Hudson und Marron strahlte, auch, wenn das eigentlich nicht so wirklich als Lob gemeint gewesen war. „Lasst uns nochmal ab...“

„Hey, da kommt ja auch schon das Fernsehteam!“, rief Jive plötzlich, wodurch die Probe erst mal vergessen war.

Vegeta stöhnte innerlich. Auch das noch. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sich ein Fernsehteam von irgendeinem Nachrichtenmagazin angekündigt hatte, um exklusiv von den Vorbereitungen für das große Jubiläumskonzert zu berichten.

„Okay Leute“, rief Hudson. „Fünf Minuten Pause, während ich mit denen abkläre, was sie drehen wollen.“

Und damit sprang Hudson von der Bühne. Vegeta hielt das ehrlich gesagt für überflüssig. So was war immerhin Krillins Job. Aber vielleicht wollte Hudson auch bloß die Chance nutzen, Marron zu entkommen, der Bastard (sie interessierte sich doch eh nicht für ihn; der wahrhaft Leidtragende war hier immer noch Vegeta).

„Hey Vegeta.“

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

Er warf Marron einen wenig freundlichen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Aber egal, wie ruppig er zu ihr war, sie schien sich faszinierender weise nicht daran zu stören.  _ Ist vielleicht auch schwer mit solch einem Vakuum im Kopf _ , dachte er gehässig und stellte seine Gitarre beiseite. 

„Ich hab mich gefragt“, fuhr sie fort, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass er sie lediglich finster anstarrte, „ob wir beide mal zusammen ausgehen können.“

Und da hatte er den Salat. Er hatte es ja kommen sehen.

„Nein“, antwortete er knapp und warf einen ungeduldigen Blick in Richtung des Fernsehteams. Ging das hier langsam mal weiter oder was!

Marron blinzelte verwirrt. Vermutlich war es ihr unbegreiflich, dass ihr jemand einen Korb gab. Aber sie fasste sich rasch wieder und strahlte ihn abermals an. Hartnäckig war sie, das musste Vegeta ihr lassen.

„Du bist süß, wenn du so grummelig bist“, kicherte sie. 

Das hatte auch noch keiner zu ihm gesagt. Ihm drohte, die Kinnlade runterzufallen vor lauter Schock.

„Guck nicht so.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm keck zu. „Das meine ich ernst.“

Und damit trat sie einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, umfasste sein Gesicht fordernd mit ihren zierlichen Händen und küsste ihn.

Diese Unverfrorenheit kam so unerwartet, dass Vegeta nicht in der Lage war, sich zu rühren. Schockiert erduldete er den Kuss und noch ehe er sich ’ s versah, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst, ihm zugezwinkert und war mit verführerisch schwingenden Hüften davon stolziert.

Geschockte Stille herrschte auf einmal in der Konzerthalle. Er spürte aller Augen auf sich gerichtet. 

Inklusive des Kamerateams...

Scheiße. Die hatten die ganze Szene im Kasten! Wie viel Pech konnte man eigentlich haben?!

Stoisch, so als sei nichts gewesen griff er nach seiner Gitarre. Er musste Hudson noch nicht mal einen herrischen Blick zuwerfen, damit dieser sich wieder auf die Bühne bequemte. Die Brisanz der Situation erkennend eilte der Leadsänger von  _ The Saiyans _ zurück auf die Bühne, um kommentarlos mit den Proben fortzusetzen.

 

Vegetas Schonfrist war allerdings vorbei, als ihn das Fernsehteam nach den Proben doch noch irgendwie abpasste.

„Kein Kommentar“, blaffte Vegeta den Reporter direkt an, doch dieser grinste lediglich unverschämt wissend. 

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend wollte Vegeta dem Mann gerade an die Gurgel, als Krillin sich einmischte. 

„Das, was Sie eben gesehen haben, war bloß ein Missverständnis“, erklärte der kleinere Mann und vermied es pointiert, Vegeta anzusehen. Dieser hielt ein genervtes Grunzen zurück. Er hatte die anklagenden, eifersüchtigen Blicke seines Managers schon während der gesamten Probe auf sich ruhen gespürt. Wenn ’ s nach Vegeta ging, dann konnte Krillin die dumme Göre haben.

„Das war aber schon recht eindeutig vorhin“, kicherte der Reporter und, Krillin einfach übergehend, hielt Vegeta das Mikro wieder vor die Nase. „Zugegeben, Sie beide sind ein recht unerwartetes Paar, aber wie sagt man so schön, wo die Liebe hinfällt...“ 

Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Wie unprofessionell war der Typ.

„Zwischen Marron und mir ist absolut gar nichts“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, bemüht, möglichst einfache Worte zu gebrauchen, damit dieser Vollpfosten es auch kapierte. „Es handelte sich, wie mein Manager bereits sagte um ein Missverständnis. Ich bin nach wie vor Single. In meinem Leben gibt es niemanden, über den es sich für Typen wie euch zu spekulieren lohnt.“

Und damit zwängte er sich an Krillin und dem Fernsehteam vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. Seine Bandkollegen sprangen ihm wohlweislich aus dem Weg, sodass er das Gebäude ungehindert verlassen konnte.

Mit definitiv überhöhter Geschwindigkeit bretterte er in Richtung seines Lofts. Er musste jetzt Dampf ablassen. Scheiß auf die Nachbarn.

In Situationen wie diesen wäre es praktisch, kämpfen zu können. Das war bestimmt eine sehr befriedigende Methode, um sich abzureagieren. Vielleicht sollte Piccolo ihm ein paar Tricks zeigen.

Piccolo...

Ein schlechtes Gewissen übermannte Vegeta auf einmal und er fuhr prompt ein bisschen langsamer, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Er hatte seinen Geliebten nicht verleugnen wollen – und das auch noch auf solch eine vehemente Weise –, aber er war einfach so wütend gewesen und immerhin wusste Trunks ja auch noch nicht Bescheid, was zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Kampfkunstmeister vorging. Er wusste ja generell noch nichts davon, dass Vegeta auch mit Männern ins Bett ging (nicht, dass er seine weiblichen Affären groß der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert hatte; er hatte sich, was das anging stets sehr bedeckt gehalten um Trunks ’ Willen).

Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass Piccolo von dem Fernsehbericht nichts erfahren würde, da er glücklicherweise noch nicht mal einen Fernseher hatte.

 

Piccolo besaß zwar keinen Fernseher, doch er las Zeitung wie Vegeta sich am anderen Morgen geschockt in Erinnerung rief, als er in die Wohnung seines Geliebten zum Frühstück rein schneite. 

Er fand den jüngeren Mann am Küchentresen sitzend, äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, doch die aufgeschlagene Zeitung lag vor ihm. 

Vegeta musste ein schuldbewusstes Winseln unterdrücken. Vielleicht wäre er besser gestern Abend noch zu Piccolo gefahren, um es ihm zu beichten, anstatt dass der Kampfkunstmeister es aus der Zeitung erfahren musste – ein Szenario, dass Vegeta bei Trunks immer hatte vermeiden wollen.

Er drückte den Rücken tapfer durch und stürzte sich in die Schlacht.

„Hey“, begrüßte er Piccolo so nonchalant wie möglich. „Tut mir leid mit dieser Sache.“ Er deutete auf die Zeitung. „Aber die Kleine hat einfach nicht kapiert, was nein heißt. Für die Presse sind wir natürlich schon das neue Traumpaar.“ Vegeta rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Da scheinst du sie ja offenbar gleich eines Besseren belehrt zu haben“, erwiderte Piccolo. Seine Stimme klang völlig emotionslos. Es ließ Vegeta erschaudern. 

„Piccolo...“

Der schneidende Blick des jüngeren Mannes, der sich plötzlich auf Vegeta richtete wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute ließ ihn verstummen. 

„Ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass es hier nicht um diesen Kuss geht“, setzte Piccolo gnadenlos fort. „Diese Göre ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Ihre Taten hätten mich bei weitem nicht so treffen können wie das, was du gesagt hast.“

Vegeta zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. 

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Warst du es nicht, der mir vor einiger Zeit versicherte, er wolle unsere Beziehung nicht verstecken?“

„Es war bloß ein Reflex das zu sagen“, versuchte Vegeta sich verzweifelt zu rechtfertigen und setzte sicherheitshalber noch ein „es tut mir leid“ hinzu. „Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint.“

„Das wirkt auf mich aber nicht so.“

Piccolo nahm die Zeitung auf, sodass sie wie eine Barriere zwischen den beiden Männern verharrte. „Vegeta war äußerst vehement darin, sein Singledasein zu verteidigen“, zitierte Piccolo und mit jedem Wort, das er vorlas, kam Vegeta sich schäbiger vor. 

„Ich... Es... Es ist doch bloß wegen Trunks. Ich will nicht, dass er irgendwelchen Mist in der Zeitung lesen muss. Und überhaupt“, spie Vegeta verächtlich, „was geht diese Idioten überhaupt unsere Beziehung an!“ 

„In der Tat!“, rief Piccolo vehement und knallte die Zeitung auf den Tresen vor sich. Er war aufgesprungen und funkelte den älteren Mann von oben herab an. „Offenbar scheint unsere Beziehung wirklich niemanden was anzugehen. Du sagst es ja noch nicht mal deinem Sohn.“

Vegeta wollte protestieren, doch Piccolo fuhr einfach fort.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihn vor irgendwelchem Mist schützen willst, den die Presse sich zurecht biegt, aber ich dachte, wir wären uns beide einig, dass es zwischen uns was Ernstes ist.“ Überaus gekränkt schüttelte Piccolo den Kopf. „Offenbar hab ich mich geirrt. Wir passen wohl doch nicht so gut zusammen, wie wir dachten. Du passt nicht in meine Welt und ich erst recht nicht in deine...“

„Piccolo bitte!“, flehte Vegeta, der sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zu schade zum Betteln war. Piccolo unnachgiebiges Verhalten ängstigte ihn gerade zu Tode. „Es tut mir leid!“

Aber Piccolo reagierte nicht auf seine verzweifelten Entschuldigungsversuche. Er kehrte Vegeta den Rücken und schritt stolz in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ich will, dass du gehst.“ 

„Piccolo!“ Anscheinend war er momentan zu nichts anderem in der Lage, den Namen seines Geliebten auszusprechen, verzweifelt und flehend.

„Leb wohl, Vegeta.“ 

Das sanfte, schabende Geräusch, als die Shoji hinter Piccolo zuglitten erschien Vegeta so ominös laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Trommelfell platze gleich. Hilflos sah er Piccolo hinterher und konnte doch nur auf die geschlossenen Shoji starren.

Mutlos stand er für einige Minuten verloren in der Wohnung, ehe er niedergeschlagen zur Tür schlich. Er würde um Piccolo kämpfen, doch momentan war sein Geliebter zu aufgewühlt, um vernünftig mit sich reden zu lassen.

 

Heftig fluchend stolzierte Vegeta zur Tür, an der es geklingelt hatte, und riss sie auf. Er fand sich Auge in Auge mit Son-Gohan, der nicht wirklich überrascht über die katastrophale Laune des Gitarristen schien. 

„Was willst du?“

„Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist.“ Son-Gohan zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

Vegeta verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Na wunderbar.“ 

„Kann ich reinkommen?“

Mit einem indifferenten Grunzen trat Vegeta zur Seite und ließ Son-Gohan herein. Der jüngere Mann steuerte sofort aufs Sofa zu und ließ sich darauf fallen. 

Irgendwie fühlten beide sich gerade von einem Déjà-vu überkommen. 

Vegeta lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Lehne seines Sessels und funkelte Son-Gohan an. Dieser begann, sich unter dem wenig wohlwollenden Blick nervös zu winden, weshalb er sich beeilte, auf den Punkt zu kommen. 

„Ich wüsste eventuell, wie du ihn zurückgewinnen kannst. Oder ihm zumindest klar machst, was du empfindest.“

„Tatsächlich.“ Vegeta rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. „Und wie zum Geier hast du überhaupt von uns erfahren?!“ 

„Pfft“, machte Son-Gohan spöttisch. „Ich kenn ihn schon fast mein ganzes Leben. Auch, wenn er dem Rest der Welt was vormachen kann, mir nicht.“

Irrationalerweise flammte völlig unpassende Eifersucht in Vegeta auf dieses innige Verhältnis in ihm hoch.

„Vielleicht kannst du dir denken, wie baff ich war, als ich erkannt hab, dass er verliebt ist. Und dann auch noch in wen.“ Son-Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls möchte ich euch beiden helfen. Die Sache ist echt blöd gelaufen und ich versteh euer beider Standpunkte. Aber trotzdem musst du jetzt aktiv was dafür tun, um die Sache zu bereinigen.“

Vegeta runzelte empört die Stirn. Wie schmeichelhaft, dass Son-Gohan automatisch davon ausging, dass es Vegetas Schuld war – was es zwar auch war, aber Vegeta würde einen Teufel tun und das ausgerechnet vor Son-Gohan zugeben.

„Ich höre“, knurrte er und verschränkte seine Arme noch fester vor seiner Brust.

Aufgekratzt rutschte Son-Gohan zum Couchrand und sah zu Vegeta auf.

„Ihr habt doch nächste Woche das Jubiläumskonzert. Ich manage es irgendwie, ihn da hin zu bekommen und du singst irgendein Lied, das ihm vor aller Welt zeigt, was du für ihn empfindest. Und wenn Piccolo erkennt, was du wirklich empfindest, dann verzeiht er dir.“

Für einige (lange) Augenblicke herrschte lediglich perplexe Stille, in der der Gitarrist den Uni-Dozenten lediglich geschockt anblinzeln konnte.

Dann brach Vegeta in einen hysterischen Lachkrampf aus (andernfalls hätte er angefangen zu weinen über die schiere Lächerlichkeit von Son-Gohans Plan).

Der jüngere Mann zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Ich find meinen Plan ganz famos“, maulte er. 

Vegeta, der sich in seinem Lachanfall vornübergebeugt und den Bauch gehalten hatte, richtete sich mühsam wieder auf. Sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend, versuchte er wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Du siehst definitiv zu viele TV-Dramen, Junge!“ 

Son-Gohans Schnute spitzte sich ein wenig mehr zu. „Wenn du ne bessere Idee hast...“

Langsam verebbte Vegetas Lachen. Die hatte er in der Tat nicht. Sein Plan war gewesen, ein paar Tage abzuwarten, bis Piccolo sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sodass er dann vor ihm zu Kreuze kriechen konnte. Aber wenn er sich Piccolos ernsthaft verletzten Blick, der hinter seiner stoischen Maske aufgeblitzt war so in Erinnerung rief, dann war er sich nicht sicher, ob einfach nur entschuldigen genügen würde. Vegeta wurde nämlich immer noch nicht so wirklich schlau aus seinem Geliebten und konnte daher so gar nicht einschätzen, was in dem Kampfsportmeister vorging. Wenn Piccolo es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte und Vegeta nie wieder sehen wollte (was erbereits zum dritten Mal deutlich gemacht hatte, als Vegeta versucht hatte anzurufen und beim vierten Mal dann bereits automatisch an Noriko durchgestellt worden war)...

„Okay“, platzte es schließlich aus dem Gitarristen heraus und er musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken – sowohl über die Vorstellung, Piccolo nie mehr wieder zu sehen als auch über das, dem er gerade so voreilig zugestimmt hatte.

Son-Gohans Miene erhellte sich wieder. „Sehr gut. Ich verspreche dir, Vegeta, du wirst es nicht bereuen!“

„Woll ’ n wir wetten“, grummelte er und wandte seinen angewiderten Blick von Son-Gohans breitem, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. 

 

„Das Einzige, das du tun musst, ist, einen geeigneten Song zu finden“, hallten Son-Gohans enthusiastische Worte in seinem Kopf wider. „Alles andere überlass mir.“

Hmpf. Einen geeigneten Song. Der Junge war vielleicht lustig. Hatte er sich eigentlich schon mal die Texte von  _ The Saiyans _ angehört?!

Den übereifrigen jungen Mann darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein toller Plan einen kleinen Haken hatte, brachte irgendwie auch nichts. Denn selbst, wenn Vegeta einmal im Leben zum Mikro greifen und vor aller Welt eine musikalische Botschaft verkündete, dann war ihre Beziehung doch immer noch geheim. Piccolo sein Herz in aller Öffentlichkeit zu Füßen zu legen machte nur Sinn, wenn jeder verstand, was eigentlich grade geschah. Denn das war es doch, was Piccolo so verletzt hatte; dass Vegeta zu ihrer Beziehung nicht öffentlich stand. Eine  _ geheime _ Botschaft war da irgendwie nicht so das Wahre.

„Egal“, hatte Son-Gohan ihm da vehement widersprochen. „Piccolo wird deine Botschaft verstehen und erkennen, dass du prinzipiell bereit bist, in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihm zu stehen. Danach kann man immer noch weiter sehen. Dann kannst du es auch in Ruhe Trunks erzählen. Das war doch immerhin der Grund, warum du eure Beziehung geleugnet hast oder? Damit er es nicht aus der Zeitung erfährt.“

Vegeta hatte daraufhin bloß frustriert geknurrt, was er sich jetzt, wo er das gestrige Gespräch nochmal Revue passieren ließ, auch nicht verkneifen konnte. 

Seine Bandkollegen, die er bislang erfolgreich ignoriert hatte, erstarrten abrupt und warfen vorsichtige Blicke in Vegetas Richtung.

„Der Junge quasselt einfach zu viel“, grummelte er. Aber vielleicht konnte dieser idiotische Plan ja trotz allem gelingen...

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ach nichts“, wehrte Vegeta Jive ab und widmete sich wieder dem Hier und Jetzt.

Die Band warf ihm skeptische Blicke zu, zuckten dann jedoch mit den Schultern und wandten sich wieder dem Programm des Konzerts zu.

„Wir müssen noch klären, wer das Duett von  _ Nothing is Over _ mit Ami singt“, verkündete Hudson plötzlich.

Die anderen Bandmitglieder sahen sich verwundert an.

„Wieso das denn?“, rief Jive erstaunt aus. „War da nicht mal was, dass du unser Leadsänger bist?“

„Na, weil ich mich mit ihr zusammen schrecklich anhöre“, gestand er patzig und geknickt.

„Oh hoho“, gluckste Grunge. „Der große Maestro gibt zu, dass seine Stimme scheiße klingt!“

„Arsch! Nur in dem einen Fall!“

„Hm, na schön, aber wer singt dann mit ihr? Bei mir bringt das nix, ob ich mit ihr das Duett singe oder nicht, sie lässt mich nachher trotzdem nich ran.“

„Ich mach es.“ 

Alle fuhren herum, als Vegeta sich überraschenderweise zu Wort meldete.

„Du?!“

„Hat sich hier sonst noch jemand freiwillig gemeldet?“, knurrte er. Er spürte, wie er unwillkürlich rot wurde, doch es nützte nichts. Dieses Opfer würde er bringen müssen, nachdem er gerade eine Eingebung gehabt hatte. Ami Peach war die Lösung. Marron war aus ihrem Vertrag wegen unprofessionellen Verhaltens entlassen worden und stattdessen hatten sie Ami gefragt. Die junge Sängerin – mit Marron zwar in einem Alter, aber wesentlich erwachsener und professioneller – hatte sofort begeistert zugestimmt, obwohl das Konzert bereits in einer Woche war. Aber sie waren alle Profis. Für ein Lied würden sie das auch in der kurzen Zeit hinbekommen. Und eben dieses Lied war Vegetas Rettung. Die Botschaft des Liedes war wie für ihn gemacht!

Nun bedachte Grunge Vegeta mit seinem anzüglichen „oh hoho,“-Ausruf, welchen der Gitarrist irritiert registrierte. „Stehst du auf die Kleine oder willst du uns nur eine schlüpfrige, geheime Affäre durch den Text offenbaren? Wer ist es denn?“

Vegeta musste sich sehr anstrengen, um sich zu beherrschen, während er gleichzeitig erstaunt darüber war, dass Grunge sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, auf den Text des Songs zu achten, geschweige denn, ihn zu verstehen. „Das werd ich dir auch grade sagen. Glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass du darauf herumtrampelst mit deinem hohlen Spott!?“

„Wow, da meint es aber einer ernst“, versuchte Hudson die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du das Duett gerne haben.“

„Hey, er behauptet doch immer, er könne nicht singen!“, protestierte Jive.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass er es kann, wenn er will“, konterte Hudson.

„Hmpf, na gut.“ Jive zuckte mit den Schultern und kritzelte im Ablaufplan herum. „Dann halt Vegeta.“ Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Ami kommt in ner halben Stunde zur Probe. Bin gespannt, wie das laufen wird.“ 

 

Vegeta sah auf, als die junge Frau eine halbe Stunde später tatsächlich von Hudson auf die Bühne geführt wurde. Die anderen Jungs überschlugen sich ja fast, um die bildhübsche – aber wesentlich intelligentere – Frau zu begrüßen. Nachdem sie Jive und Grunge vorgestellt worden war, kam Vegeta ihr entgegen.

„Hallo Ami“, begrüßte Vegeta die junge Frau, für seine Verhältnisse recht höflich, weil er erstens was von ihr wollte und er sie zweitens eigentlich wirklich mochte. Zumindest schätzte.

Enthusiastisch und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht ergriff sie seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Vegeta“, sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich bin ein großer Fan.“

„Danke.“

Beide standen sich dann in zunehmend unangenehmer werdendem Schweigen gegenüber (nur, weil er sie als Künstlerin schätzte, hieß das nicht, dass sie ansonsten viel gemein oder sich viel zu sagen hatten), auf Amis Wangen breitete sich zunehmend eine verlegene Röte aus. Außerdem hielt sie immer noch Vegetas Hand.

Sich unbehaglich räuspernd (und mit einem Mal wurde Vegeta auch klar, warum sie so verlegen war; auch sie war in ihn verknallt... na wunderbar), entriss sie ihm auf einmal ihre Hand, so als ob sie sich daran verbrannt hätte.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich war sehr überrascht, als Hudson mir eben erzählte, dass du das Duett mit mir singen wirst“, sagte sie dann etwas nervös, um die Stille zu brechen.

 _Wer war das nicht_ , dachte er verdrießlich, nickte jedoch ernst. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber ich... habe bestimmte Gründe“, erklärte er ausweichend, woraufhin er nur einen fragenden Blick erntete. „Was Persönliches“, murmelte er.

„Ach so“, erwiderte sie, konnte sich aber immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was er meinte. Natürlich würde sie ihn nicht fragen. Sie kannten sich kaum und nur, weil sie heimlich in ihn verknallt war, hieß das nicht, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, seine Geheimnisse zu erfahren. Innerlich hatte sie jedoch gehofft, er würde ihre Gefühle vielleicht erwidern, wäre vielleicht wenigstens an ihr interessiert, weil gerade er sich kurzentschlossen dazu bereit erklärt hatte, das Duett mit ihr zu singen, aber scheinbar bewogen ganz andere Gründe ihn zu diesem Schritt – vermutlich Gefühle der romantischen Art. Der Liebeskummer war ihm deutlich anzusehen, selbst für eine Fremde wie sie (sie hoffte, dass diese dusselige Marron und ihr oberpeinlicher Kuss-Überfall auf Vegeta nicht daran schuld waren, aber da Ami immerhin jetzt an Marrons Stelle war, war diese Vermutung der naheliegendste Schluss).

Er sah sie an. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sie mit ganz anderen, bewundernden Augen betrachtet. Sie war immerhin eine sehr talentierte, wunderschöne und clevere junge Frau, doch momentan war der einzige Reiz, den sie für ihn hatte die Zeilen ihres Songs, mit denen er hoffte, Piccolo klarmachen zu können, wie viel ihm an dem jüngeren Mann lag. Wenn er es schon nicht mit Worten von Angesicht zu Angesicht konnte, wollte er es wenigstens auf diesem – zugegeben etwas feigeren und unglaublich kitschigen – Weg versuchen, zu dem Son-Gohan ihn praktisch genötigt hatte. Und wenn er Piccolo endgültig verloren hatte... dann würde er damit leben müssen, redete er sich selbst ein. Innerlich wusste er jedoch, dass sein Leben ohne Piccolo keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Dieser radikale Gedanke erschreckte ihn noch nicht einmal. Ihm war schon lange klar, wie abhängig er von Piccolo geworden war.

„Also. Sollen wir’s dann mal versuchen?“

Vegeta erwiderte ihren erwartungsvollen Blick mit einem stummen Nicken.

 

Um ehrlich zu sein, Vegeta war noch nie in seinem Leben so nervös vor einem Konzert gewesen. Was allerdings weniger mit dem Konzert selbst als mit seinem Vorhaben zu tun hatte. Er hoffte, dass es klappte. Es _musste_ einfach klappen. Dass die ganze Woche über nach Vegetas vergeblichen Versuchen, sich am Telefon auszusprechen zwischen ihm und Piccolo Funkstille geherrscht hatte, zeigte ihm auf erschreckende Weise, wie ernst es dem jüngeren Mann offenbar mit einer Trennung war. Er hatte nach einem einzigen fruchtlosen Versuch, mit Piccolo nach dem Unterricht der Jungs zu reden sogar Bulma die Fahrdienste zur Schule aufs Auge gedrückt, sodass er die Schule nun seit über einer Woche nicht mehr betreten hatte. Aber Vegeta würde um ihn kämpfen. Egal wie.

Unbeherrscht wollte er schon zum fünften Mal auf sein Handy schauen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ihn dort auch keine andere Nachricht als „Alles geht klar“ erwarten würde.

Son-Gohan hatte seinen Teil des Plans eingehalten. Nun lag es an Vegeta, den Rest zu meistern.

Tief durchatmend, um wenigstens ansatzweise zu versuchen, seinen Geist zu leeren und in den professionellen Rhythmus zu verfallen, der sein Spiel seit zwanzig Jahren kennzeichnete, nahm Vegeta seine Gitarre auf.

 

Wieso tat er sich das an? Wieso zur Hölle hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, seinen kleinen quasi Ziehbruder und den Sohn seines... seines Ex-Freundes hierher zu begleiten?! Die Knirpse auf ein Konzert von besagtem Ex-Freund zu begleiten?!

Piccolo verzog unglücklich das Gesicht. Ex-Freund war ein scheußliches Wort und ein verdammt grausames. Schließlich konnte er selbst immer noch nicht glauben, dass es zwischen ihm und Vegeta tatsächlich aus sein sollte. Möglicherweise stellte er sich ein wenig zu sehr an – schließlich war er ja froh darüber, nicht durch Vegetas Bekanntheit in der Öffentlichkeit stehen zu müssen, etwas, das er immer um jeden Preis hatte vermeiden wollen, und da machte er solch einen Aufstand darüber, dass Vegeta ihre Beziehung aus der Öffentlichkeit _raushielt_?! Aber dummerweise hatte sein Verhalten nichts mit rationalem Denken zu tun, sondern allein mit sehr irrationalen Gefühlen. Also hatte er überhaupt nichts dagegen tun können als sich unglaublich verletzt zu fühlen, dass Vegeta so vehement bestritten hatte, dass es jemanden in seinem Leben gab. Piccolo verstand sogar, dass es dem Gitarristen dabei allein um Trunks’ Wohl ging, aber dennoch hatte er sich verraten und herabgesetzt gefühlt.

Dass er nun hier war und die zwei eigentlich fremden Jungs begleitete, denen er gegenüber eigentlich gar keine Verpflichtung hatte – sie waren doch bloß seine Schüler so wie Dutzende andere auch –, war doch einfach nur grotesk. Und eigentlich tat er das hier auch bloß Son-Gohan zuliebe, der ihn panisch angerufen hatte, dass er den Jungs versprochen hatte, sie auf das Konzert zu begleiten, ihm nun aber was wahnsinnig wichtiges dazwischen gekommen war und bitte, könnte Piccolo nicht...

Piccolo schnaufte. Irgendwas kam ihm an der ganzen Sache faul vor. Es hätte doch bestimmt noch andere Leute gegeben, die den Babysitter hätten spielen können. Son-Gohans Frau zum Beispiel. Oder Chichi (die begeistert wäre, wenn sie wüsste, wem man ihren jüngsten Sprössling anvertraut hatte). Wusste Son-Gohan denn nicht, was das hier Piccolo gerade abverlangte?! Vegeta dort oben auf der Bühne sehen zu müssen war pure Folter.

Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Sitz hin und her und versuchte, sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren. Er war noch nie auf einem Rock-Konzert gewesen. Er war generell noch nie auf einem Konzert gewesen und eigentlich war das hier nicht so seine Musik, aber er musste trotz allem zugeben, dass es ein besonderes Erlebnis war, egal, ob er und Vegeta getrennte Wege gegangen waren oder nicht. Denn zu seiner Verwunderung legte Vegeta eine ähnliche beinah asketische Konzentration und stoische Fassung an den Tag, die Piccolo selbst während eines Kampfes auch zu eigen war. Er hatte im Fernsehen schon oft Rockstars wie Eichhörnchen auf Ecstasy über die Bühne springen sehen, aber Vegeta stand beinah vollkommen still, seine Körperbeherrschung war so vorbildlich, dass sich einige von Piccolos Schülern daran ein Beispiel nehmen konnten. Seine Präsenz beherrschte die Bühne, seine Ausstrahlung kontrolliert und ernst, aber auch gleichzeitig stolz und hochmütig, erfüllt von brennender Leidenschaft für das was er tat und auf eine königliche Weise entrückt über die Welt der Normalsterblichen, selbst, als er den schwierigen Solopart eines sehr rockigen Stückes meisterte und aller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Piccolo konnte gar nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Denn je länger er Vegeta bewundernd zusah (und von hier oben aus der Loge heraus, die Vegeta seiner Familie und Freunden natürlich organisiert hatte, war der Blick noch viel besser), desto stärker wurde die Sehnsucht nach dem älteren Mann. Zum x-ten Mal fragte er sich, ob er nicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte, Vegeta aus seinem Leben zu verbannen...

 

Erleichtert ließ Vegeta seine Gitarre sinken. Als er sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, ging er in Gedanken sein anspruchsvolles Solo von gerade noch mal durch. Er war froh, _Dawn of Victory_ fehlerlos gemeistert zu haben, denn je näher sie dem Duett mit Ami kamen (also jetzt), desto nervöser wurde er.

Und dann stand sie auch plötzlich schon neben ihm. Er blinzelte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Hudson das Duett angekündigt hatte, welches mit johlender Begeisterung und Spannung aufgenommen wurde angesichts der Nachricht, dass Vegeta diesen Song singen würde.

Hinter ihnen stellten die Bühnentechniker hohe Hocker auf und jemand reichte ihm seine weniger verstärkte E-Gitarre. Ami hatte ihre eigene Gitarre bereits im Arm.

In diesem Augenblick war er froh, sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Ihre Präsenz beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Er war kein Feigling, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hier hätte durchziehen können ohne ihre Unterstützung. Die ganze Aktion hier war einfach zu uncharakteristisch für ihn, sodass es ihm Angst machte.

Nervös setzte er sich auf den Hocker neben Ami. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie einander an und sie lächelte ihm zu. Dann ging der Großteil der Bühnenlichter aus, bis die beiden Musiker in einem einzigen hellen Spotlight saßen, der Rest der Band im Halbdunkel, da sie lediglich im Hintergrund die Begleitung spielen würden.

Überraschenderweise legte sich mit der Dunkelheit um sie beide herum auch eine plötzliche Ruhe über Vegeta. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann legte er die Finger an die Gitarrensaiten, um den ersten Ton zu zupfen. Als er begann zu singen, hob er den Blick in Richtung der Loge, in der Piccolo mit den Jungs saß. Er konnte zwar nichts vom Publikum erkennen, aber er wusste, Piccolo war da und hörte ihm zu, sah ihn an, und würde hoffentlich erkennen, was Vegeta ihm sagen wollte.

 

Die letzten Töne verklangen aus ihrem Mund und für einen Moment senkte sich ohrenbetäubende Stille über die Konzerthalle. Dann brach donnernder Applaus los. Sie lächelte breit wie auf Autopilot, aber ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ansonsten Vegeta, der für einen Moment wie in Trance nach oben ins Publikum blickte, ansonsten jedoch keine Regung auf den tosenden Beifall zeigte. Sie hatte ihn während des Liedes beobachtet. Hatte beobachtet wie er auch währenddessen hoch in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte, so als ob er wusste, dass die Person, für die er hier gerade sang anwesend war. Um seiner Willen hoffte sie, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war. Beim Klang seiner Stimme hatte sie geschaudert angesichts all der nackten Emotionen, die aus ihr sprachen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, für wen die Botschaft ihres Liedes gewesen war, aber die Person wäre ein Idiot, wenn sie nicht verstanden hätte, was Vegeta für sie empfand...

Abrupt rutschte Vegeta von dem Hocker und verließ die Bühne. Das Publikum akzeptierte dies, denn sie waren es gewohnt, dass er ruppig und abrupt sein konnte. Ami hingegen verbeugte sich lächelnd, ehe auch sie vom Hocker rutschte und Vegeta von der Bühne folgte. Im gleichen Moment gingen auch schon die Lichter im Saal an, um den Beginn der Pause anzukündigen.

Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie Vegeta mitten im Backstagebereich unmittelbar hinter der Bühne erblickte. Zwei Kinder redeten mit Vegeta und sie vermutete, dass einer der Jungen Vegetas Sohn war. Verwundert starrte sie dann den hünenhaften Mann an, der ein Stück hinter den beiden quirligen Kindern stand und so aussah, als gehöre er nicht wirklich hierher und wünschte sich in diesem Moment auch sehnlichst, ganz woanders zu sein. Aber obwohl er so gar nicht hierhin passte, hatte er nur Augen für Vegeta... Und Vegeta für ihn, während er den Kindern noch einsilbige Antworten gab. In beider Augen leuchtete ein Glanz, ein Kaleidoskop an Emotionen, dessen Anblick ihr das Herz wie wild in der Brust hämmern ließ. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie einmal im Leben auch jemand mit einem solchen Blick bedachte; einem Blick, der alles andere um sich herum vergaß und soviel Liebe und Sehnsucht ausstrahlte, dass es sie nicht wunderte, dass Vegeta so niedergeschlagen vor Liebeskummer gewesen war. Also war die Botschaft des Songs für den stoisch aussehenden jungen Mann gewesen...

Sie trat näher, darauf bedacht, die beiden Männer nicht zu stören, die jedoch gerade vermutlich sowieso nichts mitbekommen hätten, selbst wenn sie sie direkt angesprochen hätte.

„Kommt, ihr zwei“, sagte sie zu den Kindern, auf einmal ganz ruhig, aber mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach den beiden Jungs aus. „In der VIP-Lounge gibt es Eis.“

Während Son-Goten begeistert an ihre Seite stürmte, warf Trunks noch einen grinsenden, wenn auch unverständlichen Blick auf seinen Vater und Piccolo. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wieso die beiden sich scheinbar so heftig gestritten hatten, doch das war jetzt offensichtlich wieder gekittet. Na endlich! Beide Männer waren abwechselnd unausstehlich oder völlig niedergeschlagen gewesen, was ihm große Angst eingejagt hatte – auch, wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er Son-Goten dann an Amis Seite, die sie beide aus dem Backstagebereich führte. Erwachsene. Die würde er wohl nie verstehen. Bloß gut, dass Son-Gohan so eine gute Idee gehabt hatte, wie man die beiden wieder zusammenbringen konnte...

Ehe sie mit den Jungs aus Sichtweite der beiden Männer verschwand, drehte Ami sich noch einmal um. Ihr Herz tat einen erneuten Hüpfer und sie musste sich dazu zwingen, weiterzugehen, um die Kinder nicht auf das Geschehen hinter ihnen aufmerksam zu machen. Ein Prickeln durchlief ihren Körper, als sie sich vorstellte, dass sie diejenige hätte sein können, die Vegeta gerade so leidenschaftlich küsste, ohne darauf zu achten, wer sie sah.

Erneut umspielte ein wehmütiges Lächeln ihre Lippen. Es war nicht ihr Schicksal gewesen, an Vegetas Seite glücklich zu werden, sondern das dieses geheimnisvollen Mannes, aber sie gönnte es beiden von Herzen.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, um nicht noch einen würdigen Abschluss für dieses emotional geladene Konzert zu bieten, indem sie auf die Nase fiel.

 

Atemlos löste Vegeta sich von Piccolo und sah zu dem jüngeren Mann auf. Er fühlte sich so glücklich und erleichtert, dass er kurz davor war, sich so hibbelig aufzuführen wie Trunks auf Zucker.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, lächelte Vegeta glücklich.

Piccolo erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bin auch froh... dass ich deine Performance nicht versäumt hab.“ Das sanfte Lächeln wuchs zu einem neckenden Grinsen. „Du kannst ja doch singen.“

Vegeta trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Tja, weißt du“, begann er, führte seine Erklärung allerdings nicht zu Ende. Momentan gab es Wichtigeres.

„Hast du es ernst gemeint?“

„Daran zweifelst du noch? Glaub nicht, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat, vor tausender liebeskranker, kreischender Fans meine Seele zu offenbaren“, maulte der ältere gespielt empört, wurde dann jedoch ernst. „Es ist mir egal, was passiert und wer es erfährt. Ehrlich.“ Er deutete auf das recht geschäftige Backstage-Treiben um sie herum, von denen sich jedoch keiner um die beiden Männer in ihrer Mitte kümmerte. „Soll doch die ganze Welt von uns erfahren, damit kann ich leben, aber... ich hab erkannt, dass... dass ich ohne dich _nicht_ mehr leben kann.“

Piccolo nickte wie geistesabwesend, ein wehmütiger Ausdruck in den Augen. „Die Zeit war auch für mich... schwer“, gab er zu, obwohl ja schließlich er derjenige gewesen war, der ihre Beziehung vorerst beendet hatte.

Vegeta nickte und konnte nicht anders, er streckte seine Hand aus, um Piccolos Finger mit seinen zu umschließen. Er musste ihn einfach in diesem Moment berühren.

„Willst du noch vorbeikommen?“, fragte Piccolo schließlich.

„Ja. Sicher.“ Seine Antwort war zu schnell gewesen, zu enthusiastisch, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen. Auf einmal fühlten sich beide trotz ihrer Versöhnung schüchtern und unwohl und beiden schoss es in den Sinn, dass sie es vielleicht lieber ein wenig langsamer angehen lassen sollten (das hatte am Anfang ihrer Beziehung ja auch schon so gut funktioniert). Vielleicht erst mal aussprechen oder so, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Beziehung stürzten.

„Ich fahr nachher die Knirpse nach hause und... Willst du mitfahren?“

„Gern.“ 

Vegeta nickte abermals und kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor. 

„Ich wünschte, es wäre jetzt schon vorbei“, erklärte er dann sehnsüchtig.

Piccolo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht mir genauso. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es faszinierend ist, dich zu beobachten. Du wärst ein guter Kampfsportler geworden. Deine Kontrolle ist perfekt.“

Vegeta spürte, wie er unwillkürlich errötete bei dem Kompliment. „Danke... Die Pause ist gleich schon wieder vorbei. Lass uns die Kleinen holen, okay?“

Nickend folgte Piccolo Vegeta in die VIP-Lounge, um anschließend mit den Kindern in ihre Loge zurückzukehren.

 

Die Fahrt war unerträglich für beide Männer. Solange die beiden aufgeregt schwatzenden Jungs auf der Rückbank gesessen hatten, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch jetzt, wo sie alleine waren... 

Vegeta atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, als die Schule in Sicht kam. Eilig parkte er seinen Wagen und folgte Piccolo dann ins Gebäude. 

In stillem Einverständnis steuerten sie direkt in Piccolos Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich schweigend auszogen. Vegeta kroch ins Bett, ebenso wie Piccolo und sie trafen sich in der Mitte. Obwohl ihr Verlangen nacheinander sie beinah überwältigte, war es nicht das, was sie heute Nacht brauchten. Abermals atmete Vegeta erleichtert aus, als Piccolos starke Arme sich um ihn schlossen und er seinerseits seine Arme um seinen Geliebten schlingen konnte. Keiner von beiden hatte in dieser Nacht vor, den anderen wieder loszulassen, ihre Erregung ignorierten sie stoisch. Der Sex konnte später kommen. Jetzt war die bloße Nähe des anderen wichtiger. 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Vegeta in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er musste es Piccolo einfach sagen. Egal was kam; dessen sollte sich der jüngere Mann stets gewiss sein.

Piccolo rückte näher an Vegeta heran, sodass kein Zentimeter Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war.

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Piccolo leise. „Bleib bei mir, okay?“

„Immer.“

 

Erleichtert stellte die Band fest, dass Vegeta seit dem Konzert vorgestern wieder erheblich bessere Laune hatte – und sie konnten sich sogar den Grund dafür denken. Daher passten sie ihn nach dem Fotoshooting fürs Jubiläumsalbum ab, um ihn auszuhorchen.

„Wir haben dich gesehen“, erklärte Jive ohne Umschweife und stellte sich unauffällig vor die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes, der ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, um Vegeta an der Flucht zu hindern. „Während der Pause beim Konzert. Hinter der Bühne. Mit diesem... Mann.“

„Oh“, war die zwar überraschte, doch kühl gelassene Antwort.

Jive schluckte; er befand sich hier immerhin auf gefährlichem Terrain, aber er preschte tapfer vor. „Ja, oh. Hast du sonst noch was dazu zu sagen?“

„Dass euch mein Privatleben nichts angeht?“

„Versteh uns nicht falsch, Vegeta“, fiel Hudson sogleich ein, um eine drohende Eskalation zu vermeiden, aber Grunge kam ihm mit seiner vorlauten Klappe zuvor.

„Bist du jetzt zu so ner tuntigen Schwuchtel mutiert? Das ist echt widerlich.“

Man hätte im Raum eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Jive und Hudson starrten Grunge entgeistert an, während Vegetas Miene sich bedrohlich verfinstert hatte.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er trügerisch ruhig.

Grunge, der noch nie empfänglich für Subtiles gewesen war, fuhr fort, ohne die Anzeichen drohender Gefahr zu registrieren. „Ist doch so. Ich meine, wie läuft das? Spannst du uns seit zwanzig Jahren heimlich in der Umkleide nach oder wie darf ich das verstehen?!“

„Als ob an deinem knochigen Arsch irgendwer interessiert wäre!“, lachte Hudson nervös, abermals in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, die Lage zu entschärfen. 

Vegeta hingegen ging nicht auf Grunges provozierende Worte ein, sondern starrte ihn nur weiterhin finster an.

„Wer weiß das denn schon?“, steigerte Grunge sich immer mehr und mehr in seine Empörung hinein. „Man hört ja so allerhand. Und heißt doch nicht, dass er nicht auch uns an die Wäsche will, bloß weil er diese Schwuchtel vögelt...“

Ein überraschter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte durch den Raum. Hudson und Jive blinzelten perplex, als sie versuchten zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, warum Grunge mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag und Vegeta über ihm stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. 

„Ich bin immer noch derselbe und deshalb solltest du wissen, wann du bei mir ne Grenze überschritten hast“, erklärte Vegeta in weiterhin gefährlich leisem Ton.

Grunge , der verdattert auf dem Boden saß und seinen pochenden Kiefer hielt, starrte plötzlich mit großen Augen zu Vegeta auf. Furcht stahl sich in seinen Blick und er schluckte.

„Schon gut, Vegeta, tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut, als auch er endlich bemerkt hatte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, und wich Vegetas hartem Blick aus. 

„Und zu eurer Information, da ihr es anscheinend nie bemerkt habt: Ich war immer schon bi.“

„Krass, haben wir echt nie bemerkt“, fiel  Jive ein und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Wir waren ja auch meistens total breit und zugedröhnt“, erhellte  Hudson die Situation und dieses Mal gelang es ihm wenigstens.

„Daran mag ’ s liegen. Stimmt.“

Grunge ignorierend drehte Vegeta sich um und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Er hatte für heute genug von diesen Vollpfosten.

„Und... wer ist er?“, hielt Jives zögerliche Frage ihn dann doch noch auf.

Mit brüsken Bewegungen schlüpfte er in seine Lederjacke. Vegeta knurrte abweisend  ** dismissive ** .„Das ist vollkommen egal. Es geht niemanden was an.“

„Okay. Ist es dir... ernst?“

Ein neuerlicher grimmiger Blick ließ die Jungs zurückschrecken.

„Woah, schon gut. Es ist nur... Du hast den gleichen Blick drauf wie damals bei Bulma!“

„Bulma war was anderes. Für eine Zeit dachte ich, das mit ihr und mir sei was Ernstes, aber...“

„Das ist echt krass. Dass ich das noch erleben darf, dass du dich verliebst.“

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was glaubt ihr, wieso ich mit Ami das Duett gesungen hab.“

„Ha, hatte ich doch recht und du wolltest was damit sagen!“, triumphierte  Grunge grinsend, der sich mittlerweile wieder auf sicherem Terrain fühlte und daher sein loses Mundwerk beruhigt wieder loslassen konnte. 

„Ausnahmsweise lagst du mal richtig. Wir hatten ziemlich heftigen Streit.“ Erneut zuckte Vegeta mit den Schultern. „Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich mich zu der Aktion hab überreden lassen.“

„Bei Frauen funktioniert so ne total romantische Nummer immer“, nickte Jive altklug.

„Zum Glück hat ’ s bei ihm auch funktioniert.“ Er funkelte seine Bandkollegen im Nachhinein noch mal an. „Deshalb müsst ihr aber weder auf meinen noch auf seinen Charakter schließen, weil ich so was Kitschiges getan hab. Schreibt es als unzurechnungsfähige Verzweiflungstat ab.“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Nach diesem Kinnhaken käme niemand von uns auf solch eine Idee. Und  _ er _ sah ja auch recht... männlich aus.“

„Hmpf.“ Zufrieden verschränkte Vegeta die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur zu eurer Info für die Zukunft: Er ist Kampfsportmeister. Also legt euch besser nicht mit ihm an.“

Seine Bandkollegen grinsten verlegen. 

„Keine Sorge“, versicherte  Jive schnell. „Wir sind vielleicht leichtsinnig, aber doch nicht lebensmüde.“

„Das ist Ansichtssache“, murrte Vegeta. 

„Diese kleine Neuigkeit wird die Presse noch mehr lieben als die angedichtete Affäre mit Marron“, erklärte Hudson mit schmerzverzerrtem Lächeln. 

Vegeta gab ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch von sich. „Wir sind keine verdammten Teeniestars mehr. Der Welt kann es scheiß egal sein, mit wem wir zusammen sind.“ 

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass der Klatschpresse so was ganz und gar nicht egal ist.“

„Tsst“, spie Vegeta verächtlich. „Die haben mich in zwanzig Jahren nicht einmal mit nem Kerl erwischt. Wenn ich es nicht drauf anlege, werden sie das jetzt auch nicht.“

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass so einige vom Bühnenpersonal euren Kuss in der Pause mitbekommen haben“, gab Hudson zu bedenken. „Wundert mich, dass noch keiner zur Presse gerannt ist.“

„Vielleicht hat Krillin das geregelt. Für irgendwas bezahlen wir ihn ja schließlich.“ Jive zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon möglich.“

„Ist mir egal“, erklärte Vegeta bestimmt. „Die Presse, Marron und meine eigene Paranoia haben ’ s schon einmal fast geschafft, die einzige ernsthafte Beziehung, die ich je hatte kaputt zu machen. Ein zweites Mal wird das nicht passieren. Ich werd schon noch reinen Tisch machen, aber zuerst muss ich es Trunks sagen.“

„Hm, ja, stimmt“, nickte Hudson. „Aus der Zeitung sollte der Kleine es wirklich nicht erfahren. Da kann ich verstehen, dass du immer vorsichtig warst.“

„Eben. Ich muss nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten.“

 

Den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden gestaltete sich jedoch als gar nicht so einfach. Irgendwie fand Vegeta keine Gelegenheit, mit seinem Sohn unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Eigentlich sollte er sich aber auch gar keine allzu großen Sorgen um Trunks ’ Reaktion machen. Der Junge war tolerant erzogen und er vergötterte Piccolo. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den er an der Seite seine Vaters akzeptieren würde, dann war das sein Kampfsportlehrer. 

Zumindest ergab sich später in der Woche die Gelegenheit, Piccolo zu zeigen, wie ernst es Vegeta damit war, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Falls dann doch was in der Zeitung stehen sollte, weil man sie zusammen gesehen hatte (Vegeta hatte gut gepflegte Kontakte bei diversen Klatschblättern, die ihn vorwarnen würden, sollte am nächsten Tag irgendwas Brisantes über ihn in der Presse stehen), dann war er wenigstens gezwungen, es Trunks dann auch tatsächlich rasch zu sagen, anstatt das Ganze bloß vor sich herzuschieben...

„Die Band ist für morgen Abend zu einer Galaveranstaltung eingeladen – schon wieder“, murmelte er in die angenehme Stille hinein, während er mit Piccolo auf dem Sofa döste. Seine Augen behielt er geschlossen, während er das entspannende Gefühl von Piccolos Fingern genoss, die seinen Skalp massierten, seinen Kopf auf Piccolos Schoß gebettet. „Ich fänd’s schön, wenn du mich begleitest“, fuhr er fort.

Piccolos Finger hielten inne, weshalb Vegeta verschlafen seine Augen einen Spalt öffnete, um die nachdenkliche Miene seines Geliebten zu studieren. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist“, erwiderte Piccolo nach langem Schweigen. Nun setzte Vegeta sich doch auf und blickte den anderen fragend an, in seiner enthusiastischen Zuversicht gebremst. „Wieso nicht?“

„Als was soll ich dich denn begleiten? Etwa als dein Date?“

„Klar... wieso nicht?“ Er war verwirrt. War es jetzt Piccolo, der ihre Beziehung geheim halten wollte? Wenn Vegeta über diesen Punkt hinaus war, so würde der jüngere doch sicher auch zu ihrer Liebe stehen können. Oder? Deswegen hatten sie sich doch immerhin gestritten...

„Ich...“ er zögerte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du...“

„Was? Dass ich mich unserer Liebe wegen schäme!? Komm bloß nicht auf solch dumme Gedanken!“ Piccolos harscher Ton wurde etwas sanfter. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, das ist genau das, was ich dir vorgeworfen habe, aber ich stehe dennoch nicht gern in der Öffentlichkeit.“ 

Vegetas Stimmung wurde etwas milder. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist keine große Sache“, erklärte er und blickte Piccolo aus bettelnden Augen an. „Ich muss da nur kurz auftauchen, vielleicht für ne Stunde und dann können wir wieder verschwinden. Ich reservier uns für später einen Tisch in einem Restaurant, das ich gut kenne.“

Seufzend wandte Piccolo seinen Blick von diesen flehenden Augen ab. Langsam nickte er, weil er wusste, dass er Vegeta sowieso nichts abschlagen konnte und er es ihm eigentlich auch schuldig war nach allem, was er Vegeta zugemutet hatte. „Na gut“, ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und erhielt als Belohnung einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von dem älteren Mann.

„Na also.“ Vegetas selbstzufriedener Ton ließ Piccolo entnervt aufseufzen. „Ach und übrigens...“

Piccolo wagte gar nicht erst zu fragen, da er sich vor dem Rest des Satzes fürchtete.

„Es herrscht Anzugpflicht. Also stell dich schon mal drauf ein.“

„Wunderbar!“, stöhnte der jüngere. „Das hat mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt.“

 

Noch nicht einmal zwei Minuten, nachdem sie die Galaparty durch den Hinterausgang verlassen hatten und auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz waren, zerrte Vegeta sich seine Fliege vom Hals und stopfte sie in seine Tasche. „Ah, schon besser.“

Piccolo grinste lasziv. „Auch wenn du den Anzug nicht magst; du siehst verdammt heiß darin aus.“

Vegetas Maske aus Erhabenheit, Arroganz und Coolness, die er den ganzen Abend über getragen hatte, verschwand plötzlich und machte einem sanften Lächeln Platz, das die meisten Menschen auf seinem Gesicht niemals zu sehen bekommen würden. Langsam trat er auf Piccolo zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. Er schloss für einen Moment wohlig stöhnend die Augen, als die Hitze von Piccolos Körper durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung drang und wie kleine Flammen auf seinen Körper übergriffen, um ihn zu wärmen und zu verschlingen. „Hast du selbst mal in den Spiegel geguckt? Ich könnte gleich hier an Ort und Stelle über dich herfallen.“

Behände wand der jüngere Mann sich aus Vegetas Armen und schlenderte zwischen den Autos hindurch auf Vegetas Wagen zu. „Keine Zeit. Auf uns wartet eine Reservierung. Ich verhungere nämlich langsam. Wer soll denn bloß von diesem ganzen Fingerfood satt werden?!“

Laut lachend folgte Vegeta ihm zum Auto.

 

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen die beiden in einem gemütlichen Restaurant am Rande der Altstadt. Vergessen war der Glanz und Glamour der Galaveranstaltung, vergessen all die steifen, oberflächlichen und heuchlerischen Leute, die ihnen dort begegnet waren, vergessen das etwas peinliche erste Treffen mit dem Rest der Band; allein die beiden Männer zählten, die sich an dem abseits gelegenen Tisch in dem gemütlich gedämpften Licht gegenüber saßen. Hier waren sie ganz für sich; Vegeta war in der Vergangenheit oft genug hierhergekommen, dass sein Erscheinen keinen Aufstand verursachte und man ihn in Ruhe ließ.

Spontan ergriff Vegeta Piccolos Hand über den Tisch hinweg. Es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten, wer sie sah, nicht mehr. „Ich weiß“, begann er langsam, darauf bedacht, seine Worte sorgsam zu wählen, „dass du dich unter Leuten nicht wohlfühlst, aber...“ Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen über Piccolos Handrücken. „Aber danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Es hat mir viel bedeutet.“

Der jüngere Mann erwiderte das liebevolle Lächeln. „Du hast mich nur mitgenommen, damit du was zum angucken hast“, neckte er.

Vegeta schmunzelte. „Stimmt. Irgendein Vergnügen musste ich doch den Abend über haben.“ Er drückte Piccolos Hand fester und rückte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, sodass ihre Knie sich unter dem Tisch berührten. „Ich konnte die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes denken, als dich endlich für mich zu haben und langsam aus diesem Anzug zu schälen.“

„Das solltest du dir allerdings für später aufsparen. Denn sonst schaffen wir es garantiert noch auf die Titelseite; selbst an solch einem ruhigen, abgelegenen Ort wie hier würde das auffallen.“

Vegeta erwiderte Piccolos verschmitztes Grinsen. „Wusstest du’s noch nicht? Ich bin ein Exhibitionist der schlimmsten Sorte.“

Der jüngere seufzte theatralisch. „Oh ja, das sehe ich jeden Morgen, wenn auf Norikos Schreibtisch ein gewisses, schon etwas ramponiertes Magazin aufgeschlagen liegt.“

Die Erwähnung der Höllen-Fotos ließ Vegeta abrupt verstummen und er schob schmollend seine Unterlippe hervor, was Piccolo ein schadenfrohes, amüsiertes Grinsen entlockte.

 

Entweder schien Vegeta seinen Jagdinstinkt zu verlieren, sodass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass man ihnen gefolgt war, oder die Reporter lauerten wegen jemand anderes vor dem Restaurant im mittlerweile strömenden Regen. Doch egal, was nun zutraf, in dem Augenblick, in dem sie Vegeta erkannten, in inniger Umarmung mit einem anderen Mann das Restaurant verlassend, hechteten sie los.

Vegetas geschultes Ohr bemerkte die Meute zuerst und das grelle Aufblitzen eines Blitzlichtes ließ ihn sich von Piccolo aus ihrem spielerischen Kuss, zu dem er den jüngeren zu sich heruntergezogen hatte lösen. Verärgert blinzelte er in Richtung der sich rasch nähernden Paparazzi. Mist. Jetzt war es also doch so weit gekommen. Aber nun gut. Dann war es jetzt halt so.

Entschlossen packte er Piccolo am Handgelenk und rannte los – er dachte immerhin nicht im Traum daran, der geiernden Meute ein Interview zu gewähren.

 

Die Lofttür fiel krachend hinter ihnen zu.

„Das war knapp. Diese Idioten sind normalerweise nicht gerade die Schnellsten.“ Hämisch grinsend spähte Vegeta zwischen einem Spalt der Wohnzimmerjalousie hindurch. Die Reporter, die nun das Haus belagerten konnten seinetwegen dort unten im Regen hocken bleiben, bis sie Schimmel ansetzten. Vegeta hatte Zeit und vor allem, er hatte Piccolo bei sich. Was brauchte er mehr. Zwar hatten die Paparazzi gesehen, wie er und Piccolo sich geküsst hatten, doch er war davon überzeugt, dass der Regen viel zu heftig gewesen war, als dass eins der Fotos was hätte werden können. Pech gehabt, Glück für ihn. Mit einem triumphalen Lachend drehte er sich zu seinem Geliebten um, um mit diesem den Erfolg der gewonnenen Hetzjagd zu teilen, doch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er sah, dass Piccolo seinen Siegestaumel so gar nicht teilte. Der jüngere war wie er nass bis auf die Knochen vom Regen, doch das Zittern seines Körpers kam nicht von seiner nassen Kleidung. Mit geballten Fäusten, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten stand er stocksteif im Wohnzimmer und starrte zu Boden.

„Was ist los mit dir?“

Der größere Mann zuckte zusammen, als Vegeta ihn am Arm berührte. Mit großen Augen sah er seinem Geliebten ins Gesicht. Dann seufzte er schwer und ließ niedergeschlagen die Schultern sinken. „Ich... ich muss dir was sagen...“ Er brach ab. Selbst seine Stimme zitterte.

Vegeta hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Der Moment war endlich gekommen, in dem er wohl mehr über seinen geheimnisvollen Geliebten erfahren würde, doch anstatt spannungsvoller Erwartung machte sich Unbehagen in ihm breit.

Auf einmal, nach einigen quälend langen Augenblicken der Stille sah Piccolo Vegeta wieder an, sein Blick verzweifelt und flehend. „Ich liebe dich“, brachte er schnell hervor. „Das weißt du, oder?“

Piccolos Blick und seine Worte machten Vegeta Angst. Er hatte noch nie solche Angst vor etwas gehabt, wie vor dem, was Piccolo ihm erzählen wollte. Wie mechanisch nickte er. „Egal, was passiert“, antwortete er und es schien die richtige Antwort zu sein, denn Piccolo wurde ein wenig ruhiger.

„Es geht um... um meine Vergangenheit... und ich will es dir erzählen, bevor du es aus der Presse erfährst“, setzte er erneut an, wesentlich gefasster als noch vor einem Moment, doch auch jetzt konnte Vegeta noch die Angst in seiner Stimme hören.

Zögernd nahm er Piccolos eiskalte Hand. „Willst du nicht erst die nassen Sachen ausziehen?“, fragte er in leisem, besorgten Tonfall.

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht. Ich muss es dir jetzt sagen, eh mich der Mut verlässt.“ Vegeta nickte und führte Piccolo entschlossen hinüber zur Couch, worauf sich beide niederließen, ungeachtet ihrer nassen Sachen. Piccolo starrte noch immer zu Boden, seine geballten Fäuste lagen angespannt zuckend auf seinen Knien. „Wie viel hat Son-Gohan dir erzählt?“, fragte der jüngere schließlich und sah Vegeta an, welcher gespannt, aber auch krank vor Anspannung neben ihm saß.

„Nicht viel. Er sagte – mehr aus Versehen – dass ihr zusammen aufgewachsen seid und dass es an dir sei, mir deine Geschichte zu erzählen.“

Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und erneuter Angst zeichnete sich auf Piccolos Zügen ab. „Na schön... Erinnerst du dich an einen Serienkiller von vor zwanzig Jahren? Die Presse hat ihn den _Dämon_ genannt.“

Vegeta nickte, unsicher, worauf Piccolo hinauswollte, während er in seinem Gehirn nach undeutlichen Erinnerungen kramte. „Der Fall ging monatelang durch die Presse. Soweit ich weiß hat Son-Goku ihn auf der Flucht erschossen oder nicht?“

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Beschämt senkte Piccolo den Kopf. „Er war mein Vater.“

Vegeta blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er gerade richtig gehört hatte. „Er... war... dein Vater?!“

Piccolo zuckte bei Vegetas geschocktem Ausruf wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, doch er zwang sich, all seinen Mut aufzubringen und weiterzusprechen. „Meine Mutter, seine Frau, war sein erstes Opfer. Ich war zwei Jahre alt, als er sie tötete. Alle anderen Frauen nach ihr... Sie sahen alle aus wie sie. Und wie sie verschwanden sie auf einmal. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso er plötzlich so geworden ist und ihr und den anderen Frauen das angetan hat... Vielleicht wollte sie ihn verlassen und das ließ bei ihm eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Ich weiß es nicht...“

„Wieso...“ Vegeta traute sich kaum, es auszusprechen, doch er musste fragen. „Wieso ließ er dich am leben?“

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil ich ihn an sie erinnerte, glaube ich. Er war all die Jahre von ihr besessen. Und wenn er gerade keine Frau fand, die ihr ähnelte, wenn wir wieder mal umgezogen waren, lebte er seine kranken Fantasien an mir aus.“

Vegeta schossen die Bilder der zahlreichen Narben auf Piccolos Rücken in den Sinn, wie sie sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlten, und er erschauderte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich taub, die Kälte seiner nassen Sachen spürte er nicht mehr, denn die innere Kälte überwog die seines Körpers bei Weitem. Er hatte so lange wissen wollen, woher diese Narben kamen. Jetzt, wo er es tatsächlich erfahren hatte, wünschte er sich, es nie erfahren zu haben. Die Vorstellung, dass der eigene Vater seinem Kind das antat machte ihn krank und rasend vor Wut.

„Ich war sechs, als Son-Goku ihn erschoss. Danach hatte ich niemanden mehr, also hat Son-Goku mich aufgenommen. Chichi war es nie recht; sie hasst mich bis heute. Sie konnte nie verstehen, wieso Son-Goku, nur weil er der Polizist war, der den Killer zur Strecke gebracht hat, sich dessen Sohn gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte.“

„So ist er halt.“

Ein liebevolles, dankbares Lächeln umspielte Piccolos Mundwinkel, als er an seinen Ziehvater dachte. „Ja, so ist er.“

„Chichi war die einzige, die was gegen dich hatte, oder? So wie Son-Gohan von dir spricht vergöttert er dich.“

Geistesabwesend schlang Piccolo die Arme um seinen nassen, kalten Körper. „Durchgesetzt hat sie sich trotzdem. Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr Feindseligkeiten brachte sie mir entgegen, da ich meinem Vater immer ähnlicher sah und nicht mehr meiner Mutter. Sie hatte wohl Angst, ich werde wie er und würde Son-Gohan somit auch auf die schiefe Bahn bringen. Schließlich, als ich alt genug war, ging ich meinen eigenen Weg und der Kontakt ist so sehr abgebrochen, dass Son-Goten mich nie als seinen Ziehbruder kennengelernt hat. Ich kannte ihn bis vor ein paar Monaten auch noch gar nicht. Son-Gohan und ich sehen uns nur heimlich, damit Chichi nichts mitkriegt. Du weißt, wie sie ist.“

„Hm. Hab mich deshalb schon gewundert.“

Ängstlich sah Piccolo Vegeta in die Augen. „Schockiert dich meine Vergangenheit denn überhaupt nicht?“ In seiner Stimme klang ein Anflug von Hysterie angesichts Vegetas Ruhe mit. Dieser erkannte, wie kurz davor Piccolo stand, von seiner Panik übermannt zu werden. Deshalb beeilte er sich zu antworten und rückte nah an seinen Geliebten heran, sodass er aber immer noch Augenkontakt beibehalten konnte.

„Ich bin geschockt, das stimmt, aber nur darüber was du alles durchmachen musstest...“ Vegeta schmiegte sich eng an Piccolos Seite. „Ich bin unendlich stolz auf dich, dass du so stark bist und nicht aufgegeben hast, etwas besseres als dein Vater sein zu wollen... Es wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten, wenn Leute wie Chichi dich eh schon in diese Schublade stecken.“

„Deshalb hatte ich Angst, als du mit den Jungs in meine Schule gekommen bist. Ich befürchtete, dass die Presse, wenn sie dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgt, früher oder später meine Vergangenheit ausgraben würde. Davor habe ich immer noch Angst, weil ich weiß, wie die Leute auf meine Herkunft reagieren werden. Jeder wird sagen, ich wäre durch den Kampfsport ja genau wie mein Vater, aber die meisten verstehen einfach nicht, dass die Kampfkunst etwas Reines und Gutes sein kann, das dazu da ist zu schützen. Dadurch habe ich schon mein halbes Leben lang versucht, gegen das Bild, das mein Vater auf mich wirft anzukommen. Ohne die Disziplin, die mir das Kämpfen abverlangt, wäre ich nicht so weit gekommen...“

Seine Hände hatte er erneut zu Fäusten geballt, doch Piccolo entspannte sich, als Vegeta seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn mit sich zurück in die Kissen des Sofas zog. Der ältere Mann presste den größeren Körper fest an sich und ließ seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über Piccolos Wange gleiten. „Die, die zählen, wissen das. Scheiß auf den Rest der Welt.“ Vegeta reckte sich und küsste Piccolo zärtlich. „Ich meinte es ernst, als ich damals nach dem Konzert sagte, die Welt kann alles erfahren. Nichts wird mich jemals dazu bringen, dich zu verlassen.“

Nach langen Minuten des Schweigens löste sich die durch den Schock erfahrene Taubheit von ihnen und sie begannen nun doch allmählich vor Kälte zu zittern.

„Na komm schon, wir erkälten uns hier noch“, murmelte Vegeta frierend. „Lass uns ein Bad nehmen.“

Der jüngere Mann nickte. Er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, was Vegeta erleichterte, denn es erschütterte ihn zutiefst, den sonst so starken und kontrollierten Mann so verzweifelt und aufgelöst zu sehen.

Schweigend zog Vegeta Piccolo ins Bad, welcher ihm wie auf Autopilot folgte, und machte sich daran, seine riesige Badewanne voller heißes Wasser laufen zu lassen.

Beide stöhnten erleichtert, als sie, nachdem sie sich aus ihren nassen Sachen geschält hatten ins heiße Wasser sanken und Vegeta zog Piccolo umgehend in seine Arme. Sie genossen schweigend das heiße Wasser und die nähe zueinander, Worte waren nicht vonnöten, und sie verließen das Bad erst wieder, als das Wasser begann kalt zu werden und ihre Haut bereits ganz schrumpelig geworden war.

Da Vegeta beim besten Willen kein einziges Kleidungsstück besaß, das Piccolo passen würde, wickelte er ihn in eine dicke Decke, damit er sich nicht doch noch erkältete, während sie beide in der Küche standen und Vegeta mit seiner Kaffeemaschine beschäftigt war.

„Sorry, hab leider keinen Tee da.“ Vegeta grinste Piccolo schalkhaft an, während er Kaffee machte. Dies entlockte dem noch immer benommen wirkenden Mann wenigstens ein kleines, zynisches Grinsen. „Das ist also deine Rache dafür, dass du am ersten Morgen keinen Kaffee bei mir bekommen hast.“

„Tja. Rache ist süß. In dem Fall bitter, aber du wirst es überleben.“

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wieso du immer so aufgekratzt bist“, stellte Piccolo seufzend fest, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick in Vegetas Küchenschrank erhascht hatte, der voller Kaffeedosen war. „Ein wenig mehr Ruhe könnte dir gut tun und dafür ist Tee da.“

„In Tee ist auch Koffein. Mehr als in Kaffee. Hast du selbst gesagt.“

„Aber nicht in aufgelöster Form.“

„Aha. Na dann.“

Ihr gegenseitiges Geplänkel genießend warteten sie, bis der Kaffee fertig war und zogen sich dann erneut aufs Sofa zurück. 

„Du hast ein schönes Zuhause“, kommentierte Piccolo schließlich und Vegeta blickte ihn ein wenig melancholisch an, seine Finger um seine heiße Kaffeetasse geschlungen.

„Das hier ist schon lange nicht mehr mein wahres Zuhause“, erwiderte Vegeta vielsagend.

Piccolo blinzelte ihn überrascht an, rief sich dann jedoch wieder in Erinnerung, was Vegeta über Piccolos Welt gesagt hatte und dass er sich am liebsten darin verlieren würde. Er nickte langsam und akzeptierend.

Bis sie ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, verbrachten die beiden Männer ihre Zeit schweigend beisammen. Das war ja das schöne an ihrer Beziehung; man musste nicht ständig auf Biegen und Brechen Konversation betreiben, man konnte auch einfach mal schweigen. Etwas, das Bulma nie so ganz begriffen hatte...

Aber irgendwann stellte Vegeta seine leere Tasse zur Seite und sah Piccolo an. Ein Klos setzte ihm den Hals zu, als er von einer starken Welle der Zuneigung für Piccolo ergriffen wurde, der, immer noch bloß in eine Decke gewickelt so unglaublich jung und verletzlich aussah. 

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte Vegeta heiser.

Piccolo nickte und stand auf. Dabei ließ er die Decke von seinen Schultern gleiten.

Vegeta musste schlucken. Die Zuneigung, die er empfand war noch da, aber mit einem Mal hatte sie bei dem Anblick des plötzlich vor ihm entblößten Körpers ihre Unschuld verloren. Stattdessen schwelte Verlangen in ihm auf, welches er jedoch eisern zurück drängte. Dafür war heute Nacht kein Platz.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, folgte Vegeta Piccolos Beispiel. Er passierte Piccolo, um ihm den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu zeigen und währenddessen zog er sich unzeremoniell sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es einfach zu Boden fallen – als er ein leises, missbilligendes Geräusch hinter sich hörte, musste er grinsen. Das Geräusch erstarb jedoch, als er sich die Trainingshose, die er nach dem Baden angezogen hatte ebenso einfach über die Hüften schob und aus ihr heraus kletterte (mit Unterwäsche hatte er sich gar erst aufgehalten). Das Geräusch, das Piccolo nun hinter ihm machte, ähnelte vielmehr einem hilflosen Wimmern, als Vegeta sich nun auch nackt vor seinem Geliebten präsentierte. Sein Grinsen wuchs. Dennoch ignorierte er das stetig brodelnde Verlangen in seinen Lenden nach dem anderen Mann stoisch. 

Er kletterte in sein Bett und streckte die Hand nach Piccolo aus, der sie bereitwillig ergriff.

„Seit Jahren hab ich meine Wohnung nachts schon nicht mehr verlassen, außer für gelegentliche Turniere“, murmelte Piccolo, als er sich von Vegeta ins Bett ziehen ließ. „Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.“

Er vernahm im Halbdunkeln das amüsierte Lachen des älteren. „Für heute Nacht wird’s gehen, auch wenn ich dein Bett vermisse.“

Piccolo konnte nicht anders als loszulachen, womit auch der letzte Rest Anspannung des Abends aus seinem Körper wich. „Nicht meine Schuld, wenn du keinen Wert auf Schlafkomfort legst.“

Vegeta grunzte daraufhin indigniert, zog Piccolo jedoch einfach nur eng an sich. Er spürte Piccolo warm und halb hart an seinem Oberschenkel, ebenso wie der jüngere Mann ihn spüren musste, doch das war es nicht, was sie beide heute Nacht brauchten. Wie schon in der Nacht ihrer Versöhnung war gegenseitige Nähe in diesem Moment genug. 

Piccolo hörte, wie Vegetas Atem langsam gleichmäßiger und langsamer wurde, während er selbst geistesabwesend im Dunkeln zur Decke starrte und gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern durch das seidige Haar seines Geliebten fuhr. „Ich hab zwar immer noch Angst vor den Reportern und der Reaktion der Leute, wenn sie erfahren, wer ich bin, aber... die größte Angst hatte ich davor, dass du mich verlässt, sobald du über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid weißt...“, wisperte Piccolo.

Vegeta antwortete für lange Zeit nicht, sodass Piccolo glaubte, sein Geliebter sei schon eingeschlafen, doch dann spürte er Vegetas Arme fester um seinen Oberkörper und der ältere Mann hob seinen Kopf von Piccolos Schulter, um einen liebevollen Kuss auf seine Brust direkt über sein Herz zu hauchen.

„Ich weiß“, kam die leise Antwort.

 

Piccolo bemerkte sofort, nachdem er aufgewacht war, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag; die Matratze, auf der er lag fühlte sich ganz anders an und der Lichteinfall war falsch. Vertraut war lediglich der warme Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken presste. 

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Die Gala, zusammen Essen gehen, die Reporter... sein Geständnis...

Doch dann erinnerte er sich, wie Vegeta alles aufgenommen hatte, dass sein Geliebter immer noch zu ihm stand anstatt sich angewidert von ihm abzuwenden. 

Das schaffte zwar nicht seine drohende Enttarnung durch die Klatschpresse aus der Welt, aber Vegetas Verständnis und Unterstützung würden ihm zumindest darüber hinweg helfen. Die einzige Meinung, die zählte, war Vegetas.

Auch, wenn Vegeta Piccolos Wohnung als Zuflucht betrachtete und er selbst das jahrelang auch getan hatte; heute morgen war es genau umgekehrt. Obwohl vielleicht sogar noch Paparazzi in der Nähe der Wohnung herumlungern könnten, in diesem Moment war Vegetas Wohnung für Piccolo die Zuflucht, die er brauchte. Nicht die Schule und auch nicht seine eigene Wohnung, in der er sich seit Jahren vor der Welt aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit versteckte. Dies hier war ein neutraler Ort, der ihn seine Vergangenheit für eine Weile vergessen ließ, so paradox sich das auch auch anhören mochte. War es doch erst gestern in diesen vier Wänden gewesen, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben jemandem sein dunkles Geheimnis anvertraut hatte...

Vegeta regte sich plötzlich hinter ihm und hob den Kopf ein Stück, um ihn anblinzeln zu können. „Hör auf zu denken“, kam die grummelige Anweisung und schon in der nächsten Sekunde ließ Vegeta sich zurück aufs Kissen fallen. „Dafür ist es noch zu früh.“

Insgeheim gab Piccolo Vegeta recht – sie sollten ihre gemeinsame, ungestörte Zeit lieber genießen –, doch er konnte nicht anders als über alles, was passiert war nachzugrübeln. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen...

Seufzend schmiegte er sich gegen Vegetas warmen Körper, der ihn von hinten umschlungen hielt. Er war sich in diesem Moment, als sie gegen Vegetas Brust gepresst lagen, seiner Narben mehr denn je bewusst. Umso mehr war ihm jedoch bewusst, dass es Vegeta nicht störte, dass der andere Mann ihn immer noch liebte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Demut und Verwunderung, aber gleichzeitig auch mit Stolz, einen Menschen wie Vegeta getroffen zu haben...

 

Irgendwann konnte jedoch selbst ein Rockstar die wirkliche Welt draußen nicht mehr ignorieren und sie standen auf. Nach einem eher kargen Frühstück bestehend aus Kaffee und etwas Zwieback (woraufhin Piccolo nur mitleidig schmunzelnd den Kopf geschüttelt hatte), beschloss der Kampfkunstmeister, in die Schule zurückzukehren – schon allein, weil er am Mittag Unterricht hatte. Dank Vegetas verständnisvoller Fürsorge in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und war zuversichtlich, dass er von nun an besser mit seiner schändlichen Vergangenheit würde umgehen können.

Vegeta verstand seinen Wunsch, dass er jetzt erst einmal für eine Weile allein sein wollte, um alles zu verarbeiten. Während Piccolo sich also wieder seinen mittlerweile getrockneten Anzug anzog, stieg Vegeta aufs Dach, um zu prüfen, ob die Paparazzi weg waren. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, dass sie ihn bis zu seiner Wohnung verfolgten, aber wenn sie es denn taten, hatten sie immer die gleichen Verstecke rund ums Haus. Und ihnen war bislang noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Vegeta all diese möglichen Verstecke hier oben vom Dach aus bereits erspäht hatte. 

Zufrieden ging Vegeta wieder nach unten, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Luft rein war. Er begegnete Piccolo im Wohnzimmer, der bereit war zu gehen. 

Wortlos stellte Vegeta sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Piccolo innigst.

„Wir seh ’ n uns“, erklärte er, nachdem sie sich aus ihrem langen Kuss wieder gelöst hatten. „Nimm meinen Wagen, okay.“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Autoschlüssel, die auf dem Tischchen neben der Tür lagen. Fragend sah Piccolo ihn an. 

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab noch mein Motorrad.“

Piccolo nickte dankend und konnte es sich dann jedoch nicht nehmen lassen, liebevoll durch Vegetas blondes Haar zu streichen. Dann ging er.

Für ein paar Minuten stand Vegeta unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer herum, nachdem die Tür hinter Piccolo ins Schloss gefallen war. Wenigstens musste er sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass sein Geliebter sicher nach hause kam...

 

Für die nächsten paar Stunden bewegte Vegeta sich wie in Trance durch die Wohnung. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen über alles, was er gestern erfahren hatte. Daher konnte er sich auch auf nichts so richtig konzentrieren. Den Versuch Hausputz zu halten gab er recht schnell wieder auf, aber auch auf seiner Gitarre zupfte er antriebslos herum, bis er auch das schließlich sein ließ. Dabei beruhigte Gitarre spielen ihn sonst immer. 

Irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Computer und ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, warum er sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte. Etwas nagte an ihm und ehe er nicht in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was ihn so quälte, würde er heute gar nichts mehr zustande kriegen. 

Schwer schluckend setzte Vegeta sich vor seinen PC.

Im Eiltempo flogen Vegetas Finger über die Tasten. Es war nicht so, als ob er es eilig hätte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte den ganzen Tag frei, aber etwas trieb ihn dazu, so schnell wie möglich an die Informationen zu kommen, die er haben wollte. In dem Moment, in dem Piccolo seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, war es, als hätte jemand in ihm einen Schalter umgelegt, der ihn ruhe- und rastlos werden ließ, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr um Piccolos Willen stark sein musste, und der ihn dazu trieb, nach allem zu suchen, was er in die Finger bekommen konnte. Wonach er da allerdings im Internet suchte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Er hätte Piccolo fragen können und sein Geliebter hätte ihm alles erzählt, was er wissen wollte, doch Vegeta konnte es nicht ertragen, ihm noch mehr Schmerz dadurch zuzufügen, dass er sich an seine grausame Kindheit erinnern musste. 

Schnell stolperte er über alte Zeitungsartikel, die die bestialischen Taten des Serienkillers in allen Einzelheiten ausschlachteten. Er las sie, erschauderte über ihren Inhalt, doch sie waren nicht das, wonach er suchte. Mit keinem Wort erwähnten sie Piccolo, weshalb er weiter suchte. Und dann fand er die Artikel, die jene Nacht beschrieben, in der alles sein Ende gefunden hatte. Wie die Polizei nach langer, akribischer Spurensuche die Identität des Mannes aufgedeckt hatte und zu seinem Haus gefahren war, um ihn zu stellen. Wie Son-Goku ihn verfolgt und schlussendlich erschossen hatte. Wie... Vegeta holte scharf Luft. Auf einem der Bilder war Son-Goku zu sehen. Er trug einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, dessen Gesicht der ältere Mann mit seiner Hand vor dem grellen Blitzlichtgewitter zu verdecken versuchte. Auch, wenn Vegeta Piccolos Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so erkannte er trotz der schlechten Bildqualität die dunklen Prellungen und Messerschnitte, die Piccolos Oberkörper überzogen. 

Zittrig lehnte er sich zurück, unfähig, seinen Blick von dem furchtbaren Bild zu wenden. Wieso tat er sich das an? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass Piccolo ihm letzte Nacht davon erzählt hatte?

Plötzlich entschlossen setzte er sich jedoch wieder auf und las den Artikel und ging auch noch die anderen durch, die folgten, in denen allerdings kaum etwas über Piccolos weiteres Schicksal berichtet wurde, um diesen zu schützen. 

Er musste sich das ansehen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dies mit Piccolo teilen zu müssen. Es half ihm, seinen Geliebten besser zu verstehen, sodass sie sich noch näher kommen konnten, aber es half ihm auch dabei, Piccolo besser unterstützen zu können, sollte dieser seinen Trost – oder seinen Schutz vor der Welt – brauchen.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Vegeta das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah. Er tauchte wieder in der wirklichen Welt auf wie ein Taucher aus großer Tiefe; es war ein Schock, so sehr war er in seine Recherchen vergraben gewesen. Er war so mit Piccolos tragischer Vergangenheit beschäftigt gewesen, dass er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte zu überprüfen, was die Presse über ihn und seinen mysteriösen Lover geschrieben hatte (denn  _ dass _ sie was geschrieben hatten, das stand außer Frage). 

Wie immer mit schlechtem Timing gesegnet rief Bulma just in diesem Moment an. 

„Was!“, fuhr Vegeta sie ruppig am Telefon an, da er noch verdammt aufgewühlt war über alles, was er hatte erfahren müssen.

„Wie,  _ was _ ?!“, zickte sie zurück. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.“

Seufzend lehnte Vegeta sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und massierte seinen Nasenrücken mit den Fingern. Er spürte eine Migräne heranrasen. „Komm zum Punkt, Bulma, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung.“

„Hmpf. Ich rede über den Artikel – oder viel mehr  _ die _ Artikel in sämtlichen Klatschblättern, die groß verkünden, dich knutschend mit einem geheimnisvollen Mann erwischt zu haben. Letzte Woche diese dusslige Gans Marron und jetzt das?! Einige schreiben sogar, obwohl sie in dem starken Regen kein eindeutiges Foto hätten machen können, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Trunks ’ Kampfkunstlehrer handelt. Stimmt das?!“

Vegeta seufzte erneut und er wollte gequält winseln. Wenn Piccolo das erfuhr... 

Es ging sie eigentlich nichts an, mit wem er zusammen war, aber da ihm klar war, dass sie sich bloß Sorgen um Trunks machte, gab er nach und weihte sie bereitwillig ein. Zumindest in einiges. 

„Ja, er ist es“, gab er schließlich zu. 

Für eine Weile schwieg Bulma uncharakteristischerweise am Telefon, während sie offenbar nachdachte. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass zwischen ihrem Ex und Trunks ’ Lehrer eine unerwartete Freundschaft entstanden war, doch sie hatte bislang nicht den Schluss daraus gezogen, dass da mehr zwischen den beiden sein könnte. Falls...

„Ist es dir ernst mit ihm?“

Angenervt die Zähne zusammenbeißend presste er ein knappes „ja“ hervor.

„Hmm.“ Bulma schwieg abermals in Gedanken versunken. „Nichtsdestotrotz“, fuhr sie dann unwirsch fort. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du willst, dass Trunks es aus der Zeitung erfährt, dass du jemand neues hast. Und dann auch noch seinen eigenen Lehrer.“

„Nein, will ich nicht“, knurrte er. „Aber es ist grade ein unpassender Zeitpunkt, Bulma.“

„Schwachsinn. Ist mir egal, mit wem du ins Bett gehst, aber dein Sohn geht vor. Komm gefälligst hierher und sag es ihm. Das kann ja wohl keine so große Aktion sein!“

Unwillkürlich ballte Vegeta die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass das Telefon, welches er dummerweise mit einer Hand hielt bedrohlich zu knacken begann. „Den Teufel werd ich tun“, zischte er.

„Du kommst hierher und redest mit ihm, Vegeta!“, keifte sie zurück. „Ich hab ’ s erstmal geschafft, ihn von irgendwelchen Zeitungen oder Nachrichten fern zu halten und ihn anderweitig beschäftigt. Und da er grad Ferien hat, kann auch kein Depp in der Schule was zu ihm sagen, aber ewig wird das nicht gut gehen. Sei nicht so verdammt egoistisch!“

„Ich bin nicht egoistisch!“, wollte er zurückschreien, aber er ließ es. Es brachte sowieso nichts. Und leider hatte sie da ja recht, dass er irgendwann mit Trunks reden musste...

„Ich bin unterwegs.“

Wütend knallte er das Telefon in die Ladestation und wollte instinktiv nach seinen Autoschlüsseln greifen – die er ja Piccolo gegeben hatte.

Fluchend machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Motorradschlüsseln und rauschte aus der Wohnung. 

 

Schritte erklangen hinter Trunks, die er in seinem Entdeckungsfieber beinah nicht gehört hätte. Neugierig drehte er sich um. „Hi, Dad“, rief er seinem Vater zu, der soeben den weitläufigen Dachboden der Capsule Corp. betreten hatte. 

„Was machst du hier oben?“, fragte Vegeta ein wenig verwundert und er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er seinen Sohn inmitten von altem Gerümpel sitzen sah. Seine Ex-Schwiegermutter hatte ihn hier hoch geschickt, als er in die Capsule Corporation rein geschneit war auf der Suche nach Trunks – und möglichst nicht auf der Suche nach seiner Ex. 

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Son-Goten musste heute mit Chichi zum Einkaufen fahren und deshalb war mir langweilig. Mum hat gesagt, dass ich alles haben kann, was ich hier oben finde.“

„Als hättest du nicht schon genug Krempel“, stellte Vegeta sarkastisch fest, Bulma insgeheim jedoch dankend, dass sie diese Taktik angewandt hatte, um Trunks vom Fernseher und den Zeitungen fernzuhalten.

Seufzend ließ Trunks die Schultern hängen. „Ich hatte mir das hier oben ein bisschen spannender vorgestellt. Bis jetzt hab ich nur alte Klamotten und Bücher gefunden.“

Vegeta kam näher und hockte sich neben seinen Sohn, um den Fund etwas näher zu betrachten, immer noch fest dazu entschlossen, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Kein spannendes Buch dabei?“, fragte er, während er einen Stapel Bücher zu seiner rechten durchging. 

„Nö. Fast alles nur Schulbücher von Mum und  ’ n paar olle Kochbücher von Oma.“

Vegeta sah sich in dem großen Raum um. Rechts neben ihm stapelten sich Unmengen von Büchern, die Trunks entweder noch nicht durchforstet oder gleich links liegen gelassen hatte. Das oberste Buch hinter dem ersten Stapel erregte allerdings plötzlich Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit und er zog es behutsam aus dem Halbdunkel zu sich heran unter den Schein der nackten Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als er das Buch vom Stapel nahm und er bemerkte einen Gegenstand, der in einen weißen Lappen eingewickelt war und offensichtlich vom Bücherstapel gefallen war. Er nahm auch diese Entdeckung an sich und wickelte sie aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine baseballgroße orangefarbene Kristallkugel, in deren Inneren vier rote Sterne blinkten.

„Wow, Dad, cooles Teil“, rief Trunks aus und kniete sich aufgeregt neben ihn. „Was ist das?“

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht nur kitschige Deko“, murmelte er und ließ es zu, dass Trunks ihm die Kugel abnahm, da sein Interesse sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte. Der alte Ledereinband hatte sein Aufsehen erregt. Dieses antike, abgenutzte Buch stach unter all den anderen Büchern deutlich hervor. Der Buchdeckel war mit einem Muster aus bunten Farben verziert und in goldenen Buchstaben war zu lesen „Sagen und Legenden“. Interessiert schlug Vegeta das Buch auf und blätterte darin herum. Auf einmal entdeckte er ein Bild von eben jener Kugel, mit der Trunks momentan eifrig spielte. Er überflog den Text neben dem Bild. Sein Herz pochte aufgeregt in seiner Brust und er schlug das Buch wieder zu. „Hey, Trunks...“

Sein Sohn blickte auf. „Würdest du mir das Buch hier und die Kristallkugel überlassen?“, fragte er. Trunks erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick mit kindlicher Habgier im Gesicht. Er musste klüger vorgehen. „Ich weiß, dass die Kugel das erste Interessante hier oben ist, aber ich wollte sie Piccolo schenken. Letztens hab ich dir doch mal erzählt, dass er auf solchen Mythenkram steht und über die Kugel steht hier was in diesem Sagenbuch.“ Er hielt das Buch in die Höhe.

Das kindlich-raffgierige Glitzern aus Trunks ’ Augen verschwand und er lächelte. „Ach so, klar, nimm sie mit“, erwiderte er fröhlich und überreichte Vegeta die Kugel. Dieser lächelte, innerlich triumphierend. Hatte er es doch gewusst, dass er seinen Sohn durch seine Faszination und Hingabe zu Piccolo drankriegen würde. Also wieso machte er sich dann noch solche Gedanken, wie Trunks reagieren würde?  _ Sag es ihm doch einfach _ , dachte er verärgert, aber auch jetzt konnte er sich wieder nicht dazu durchringen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, warum nicht. Es ging hier schließlich um eine ernsthafte Beziehung und nicht um irgendwelche One-Night-Stands von denen Vegeta nicht wollte, dass Trunks davon erfuhr. Er wollte schließlich mit Piccolo den Rest seines Lebens verbringen, wollte, dass sie eine Familie waren zu der natürlich auch Trunks gehörte. Also warum...

Dankbar ließ er sich von dem fröhlichen Geschnatter seines Sohnes wieder von dem Thema ablenken, sodass es nach einer Weile schon wieder ganz nach hinten in sein Gedächtnis verbannt worden war. 

 

Erleichtert betrat Piccolo die Zuflucht seiner Wohnung, froh, den kurzen Gang zum Supermarkt ohne allzu viele schiefe Blicke hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Selbst seine Schule war momentan, einen Tag nach den zahlreichen Zeitungsartikeln keine Zuflucht mehr für ihn. Die Kinder bekamen nichts mit, aber einige der Eltern hatten ihm merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen und selbst seine Hilfslehrer hatten die Stirn gerunzelt. Aber ob über seine vermutete Beziehung zu Vegeta oder aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit, die die Reporter dann auch gleich eifrig ans Licht gezerrt hatten, konnte er nicht sagen. Einzig und allein Noriko behandelte ihn nicht anders. Im Gegenteil. Sie schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Piccolos und Vegetas Beziehung wie eine Wildkatze zu verteidigen und Piccolo hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie seitdem so manchem neugierigen Blick durch eine energische Erwiderung Einhalt geboten hatte...

Er war zumindest froh, alleine zu sein für den Rest des Abends. Dennoch wünschte er sich, Vegeta wäre bei ihm. Aber sie hatten sich seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr gesehen und es war das, was Piccolo gewollt hatte. Jetzt jedoch wollte er Vegeta hier haben.

Leise seufzend über sein sprunghaftes Verhalten stellte er die Einkaufstaschen auf den Küchentresen und verstaute die Vorräte wie mechanisch. Das, was er jetzt brauchte war eine schöne heiße Dusche, weshalb ihn sein Weg eiligst ins Schlafzimmer trug. Sein T-Shirt zog er bereits auf dem Weg dorthin aus und als er wieder darunter zum Vorschein kam, stoppte er abrupt. Auf seinem Bett stand eine Schachtel und darauf lag ein Brief. Verwundert ließ Piccolo das T-Shirt zu Boden fallen und trat näher. Er setzte sich auf die Matratze und zog die Schachtel näher heran. Die Handschrift auf dem Briefumschlag sagte ihm nichts, aber da lediglich Noriko und Vegeta einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung hatten und er Noriko eben noch gesehen hatte, musste die Kiste von Vegeta kommen. 

Seine Schultern sackten enttäuscht in sich zusammen, als er die wenigen entschuldigenden Zeilen überflog, die Vegeta ihm geschrieben hatte, offenbar, als Piccolo beim Einkaufen war, sodass sein Lover ihn hier nicht angetroffen hatte – jetzt erkannte er nämlich auch das Briefpapier als sein eigenes, das er unten im Büro aufbewahrte. Offenbar waren die Vorbereitungen für ein Konzert im Ausland überraschend vorverlegt worden, sodass Vegeta schnell hatte aufbrechen müssen. 

Piccolo ließ den Brief sinken und starrte auf die Kiste mit dem Geschenk, das Vegeta ihm dagelassen hatte.

Sein Atem stockte, als er den Deckel abhob und das Buch erblickte. Es war ein schönes Stück. Alt und aufwändig verziert. Es rührte ihn, dass Vegeta sich so viel Gedanken gemacht hatte, was ihm vielleicht Freude bereiten könnte. Die in Stoff eingeschlagene Kristallkugel, die er auswickelte, war allerdings eine Überraschung, welche sich allerdings verflüchtigte, als er eine bestimmte Seite in seinem neuen Buch aufschlug, die mit einem Stück Stoff markiert gewesen war. Dort fand er eine Abbildung von der Kristallkugel – einem Dragonball – und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die dazu passende Legende. Fasziniert überflog er die Seite, am Ende erstaunt, dass sich entweder jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, eine Nachbildung eines dieser Dragonballs herzustellen oder... oder dass es sich bei der Kugel hier um einen echten Dragonball handelte. Magie existierte nicht, klar, aber dennoch geschah so viel Merkwürdiges auf der Welt, dass Piccolo durchaus gewillt war, an Magie zu glauben. Wieso sollte nicht also auch die Legende um die Dragonballs stimmen.

Voller Vorfreude legte er das Buch beiseite, um zuerst Duschen zu gehen, ehe er sich den Abend Zeit nehmen und es lesen würde. Bis Vegeta wieder im Lande war, hatte er also schon mal Beschäftigung.

 

Verärgert fixierte Vegeta das penetrant klingelnde Telefon, so als versuche er, es nur durch seinen Willen zum Schweigen oder zum Explodieren zu bringen, was immerhin auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinauslaufen würde. Schmunzelnd hob Piccolo lieber ab, ehe sein Geliebter doch noch zu drastischeren Mitteln griff, um ihre intime Zweisamkeit nach einer Woche Auslandsaufenthalt wiederherzustellen.

Er war überrascht, Norikos Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören. Ein schneller Blick auf das Display des Telefons sagte ihm, dass sie vom Foyer aus anrief.

„Boss, ich hab meine Schlüssel vergessen. Tut mir echt leid, aber kannst du abschließen?“

Seufzend nickte Piccolo, erinnerte sich dann jedoch, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Kein Problem, ich mach das schon. Gute Nacht, Noriko.“

„Gute Nacht, Boss. Und... bestell Vegeta einen schönen Gruß“, fügte sie mit schüchterner, verträumter Stimme hinzu. Dann legte sie auf.

Für einen Moment blickte Piccolo das piepsende Telefon überrascht an. Aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr kaum etwas entging und die Anwesenheit ihres Idols schon mal gar nicht. Sie schienen einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, zu erahnen, wo Vegeta sich gerade aufhielt. Schmunzelnd stellte er den Hörer zurück und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel, die daneben lagen.

„Ich muss nur eben abschließen gehen. Noriko hat ihre Schlüssel vergessen.“ 

Vegeta gab ihm nur ein desinteressiertes „Hmpf“ als Antwort und widmete sich stattdessen lieber wieder seinem Essen. Piccolos Schmunzeln wuchs zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Viele Grüße an dich“, rief er noch im Hinausgehen und durch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter konnte er Vegeta erschaudern sehen. 

Eilig lief er die Treppe hinunter und durchquerte flink die Trainingshalle und das Foyer. Er wollte schnellstmöglich zu Vegeta zurück. Außerdem war es hier unten recht frisch und er hatte nicht besonders viel an. Die kühle Luft legte sich unerbittlich um seinen nackten Oberkörper und er war barfuß, was auf den eiskalten Platten keine besonders gute Idee war. 

Als sein Finger über der letzten Taste der Alarmanlage neben der Eingangstür schwebte, erbebte die Luft plötzlich um ihn herum. Für eine Sekunde war es totenstill und es fühlte sich an, als stehe er in einem luftleeren Raum. Dann brach um ihn herum die Hölle los. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ ihn sich instinktiv zu Boden werfen und seine Arme schützend um seinen Kopf legen. Die Wände und der Boden wackelten, Beton rieselte von der Decke auf seinen Rücken und Glas klirrte um ihn herum zu Boden. Plötzlicher Brandgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase. 

Benommen schüttelte Piccolo den Kopf, nachdem er vorsichtig seine Hände heruntergenommen hatte. Was um alles in der Welt war geschehen? Ein Erdbeben? fragte er sich und im nächsten Moment spielte diese Frage schon keine Rolle mehr, als ihm etwas viel Wichtigeres einfiel.

„Vegeta!“ Panisch sprang er auf und rannte in Richtung seiner Wohnung, für den Moment alle Vorsicht vergessend. Doch noch ehe er, ungeachtet der Glasscherben auf dem Boden und seiner nackten Füße, durch den zerstörten gläsernen Verbindungskorridor zur Trainingshalle vorstürmen konnte, stoppte er abrupt, denn durch das rissige Glas konnte er sein Büro und seine Wohnung darüber sehen. Oder zumindest, wo diese einmal gewesen waren. Schockiert nahm er den Anblick in sich auf: Büro und Trainingshalle waren vollständig eingestürzt und seine Wohnung war über dem zerstörten Büro in sich zusammengesackt. Hell lodernde Flammen züngelten aus den Trümmern, die hölzernen Wände der Trainingshalle brannten bereits lichterloh und erhellten den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel auf gespenstische Weise, der dunkle Qualm, der aufstieg, verdeckte die Sterne und leuchtete durch die Flammen in teuflischem Rot. In der Ferne vernahm er bereits das Geheul von Sirenen, doch in diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass sie zu spät kommen würden, um Vegeta zu retten. Falls sein Geliebter noch lebte, musste Piccolo selbst handeln. 

Panisch sah er sich für einen Moment hinter sich im Foyer um und ergriff dann Norikos Schreibtischstuhl. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er ihn gegen die gesplitterte Glaswand des Verbindungskorridors, sodass tausende von glitzernden Glasscherben hernieder prasselten. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er über die messerscharfen Scherben hinweg und landete unsanft im schuttgespickten Gras. Hier draußen war der beißende Rauchgestank nicht so schlimm wie drinnen, doch das todbringende Feuer spornte ihn zu noch größerer Eile an. Suchend lief Piccolo halb um das eingestürzte Gebäude herum, ehe er eine relativ sicher aussehende Stelle gefunden hatte, an der er ins Innere klettern konnte. 

Hustend und mit tränenden Augen wegen des Rauchs bahnte Piccolo sich einen Weg durch die scheinbar undurchdringlichen Trümmerteile. An die Einsturzgefahr dachte er nicht; er konnte nur an Vegeta denken, denn sonst würde er es nicht schaffen ihn zu finden, wenn er von anderem abgelenkt wurde. Suchend tastete er sich mit den Händen vorwärts, immer wieder Vegetas Namen rufend. Die dicken schwarzen Rauchschwaden um ihn herum waren so dicht und beißend, dass er die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte und sie stattdessen fest zukniff. Er versuchte nur die nötigsten Atemzüge zu nehmen. Er durfte nicht ohnmächtig werden! Er musste weitermachen! Scharfe Stein-, Glas- und Metallsplitter schnitten ihm in Gesicht, Hände, Füße und Oberkörper und erhitztes Metall, das er streifte, verbrannte ihn. Doch er ignorierte den Schmerz und drang stattdessen auf allen Vieren kriechend immer weiter in die verqualmte Höhle aus Trümmern vor. 

Plötzlich griff er mit einer Hand in etwas Glitschiges, sodass sein Arm wegrutschte, er sich aber im letzten Moment an etwas festhalten konnte, ehe er auf dem unebenen, mit scharfem Schutt übersäten Boden aufschlagen konnte und sich so noch mehr Verletzungen zuzog. Trotz aller Eile richtete er sich wieder auf und kniete sich hin, um festzustellen, auf was er gestoßen war. Möglich, dass es nur die Überreste seines Kühlschrankinhalts waren, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er dies genauer untersuchen sollte. Er tastete suchend, bis seine Finger erneut durch die dickflüssige, warme Masse strichen. Durch den beißenden Qualmgestank drang plötzlich ein scharfer metallischer Geruch, als er seine beschmierten Finger dichter unter seine Nase hob. 

Blut. 

Er spürte, wie ihm das eigene Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und ihn eine schreckliche Panik überkam. „Nein, bitte nicht!“, wisperte er heiser, als ob seine laut ausgesprochene Bitte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen ungeschehen machen könnte. Hastig tastete er sich weiter vor, immer der Blutspur folgend. Auf einmal berührten seine Finger wie durch ein Wunder warmes Fleisch und er bekam Vegetas Arm zu packen. 

„Vegeta! Hörst du mich? Antworte!“ Er flüsterte so laut er konnte, doch Vegeta antwortete ihm nicht. Er war doch nicht... Nein, Piccolo spürte Vegetas schwachen, hektisch schlagenden Puls an seinem Hals und atmete zittrig und erleichtert aus, dem fast übermenschlichen Drang widerstehend, den bewusstlosen Mann fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Ein erneuter, heftiger Hustenanfall brachte ihn wieder in Bewegung. Sie mussten hier raus, sonst würden sie beide ersticken, noch ehe das Feuer sie erreichen konnte, um sie bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. 

Mit vor Anstrengung bebenden Armen hob er Vegeta hoch. Zum Glück war der ältere Mann viel kleiner und leichter als er selbst. Entgeistert spürte er das warme Blut durch Vegetas Shirt sickern, welches dann auf seine eigene nackte Haut tropfte und in warmen, zähflüssigen Rinnsalen seinen Körper hinunter rann. 

Mit seiner kostbaren Last im Arm versuchte Piccolo sich seinen Weg zurück durch die Trümmer zu bahnen, immer im Hinterkopf, dass es hinter ihm immer heißer wurde. Das Knistern der Flammen war nun unüberhörbar, dröhnte laut und todbringend in seinen Ohren und es kam immer näher.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich seinen Weg durch die Trümmer erkämpfte, nicht wissend, ob er in die richtige Richtung kroch und nicht vielleicht doch aus Versehen tiefer in die Trümmerhöhle, aber irgendwann schlug ihm ein rettender Hauch frischer Luft entgegen. Erleichtert umklammerte er Vegetas leblosen Körper fester und ließ sich den letzten halben Meter hinunter auf das kühle Gras gleiten. Hustend und heftig blinzelnd legte Piccolo Vegeta im Gras ab, um gierig frische Luft in seine geräucherten Lungen zu saugen. 

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

 

Als Piccolo erwachte, war das erste, das er bemerkte der beißende Schmerz in seinen Lungen bei jedem Atemzug. Es fühlte sich an, als bestehe das Innere seiner Lunge nur noch aus rohem, wunden Fleisch. Dann begann der Rest seines Körpers zu protestieren, als er sich bewegte. Seine Haut brannte an vielen Stellen sowohl von Verbrennungen als auch von tiefen Schnitten. Er fühlte sich einfach nur schwach und ihm war übel. Dennoch versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen. 

„Nein, nicht!“ Es war Son-Gohans Stimme, die an sein Ohr drang und er drehte mühsam den Kopf. „Du darfst dich nicht bewegen“, mahnte der jüngere Mann besorgt und musterte ihn prüfend von oben bis unten. Anstatt sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett zu setzen, von dem er bei Piccolos Erwachen aufgesprungen war, machte er Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, um den Arzt zu holen.

„Warte!“, krächzte Piccolo heiser und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Son-Gohan kehrte an sein Bett zurück. 

„Vegeta“, wisperte er und sah Son-Gohan mit flehendem Blick an.

Es war nicht besonders hell im Zimmer, die Rollos waren gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht draußen heruntergelassen, doch selbst in diesem dämmrigen Licht konnte Piccolo erkennen, wie alle Farbe aus Son-Gohans Gesicht wich.

„Nein...“ 

„Nein, nein. Keine Sorge!“ Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte schnell und beruhigend seine Hand auf Piccolos Schulter. „Er lebt, aber...“ Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich. „Sie haben ihn die ganze Nacht operiert. Ich... ich weiß nicht viel, aber sie wissen nicht, ob er durchkommt. Dass er überhaupt noch lebt, hat er dir zu verdanken.“

Ein eisiger Schauder durchlief Piccolo auf einmal. Jedwedes Gefühl wich aus seinem Körper, selbst der Schmerz und seine Übelkeit verebbten und machten einer lähmenden Taubheit platz.

Mitfühlend drückte Son-Gohan seine Schulter, ehe er das Zimmer verließ, um den Arzt zu holen. Als dieser ins Zimmer kam, vernahm Piccolo dessen Stimme lediglich wie aus weiter Ferne. Ihm war herzlichst egal, dass er selbst eine Rauchvergiftung erlitten hatte sowie zahlreiche Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen; die Diagnose hatte er sich auch schon selbst gestellt, vielen Dank. Was ihn viel mehr interessierte, war Vegetas Zustand, doch der Arzt wollte ihm partout keine näheren Auskünfte erteilen, da er kein Familienmitglied war. 

 

Obwohl Piccolo sich dagegen wehrte, schien sein Körper der Meinung zu sein, dringend noch ein wenig Ruhe zu brauchen, weshalb er sehr bald schon wieder einschlief und auch erst am anderen Morgen wieder aus einem unruhigen Schlaf aufwachte. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh, aber die Sorge um Vegeta ließ seine eigenen Schmerzen verblassen. Er wollte so gerne zu ihm...

Gegen Mittag kam Son-Gohan wieder zu Besuch, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid“, bekundete der jüngere Mann irgendwann hilflos. „Dein ganzes Lebenswerk ist zerstört.“

Ebenso hilflos zuckte Piccolo mit den Schultern, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ihm wurde jetzt erst völlig bewusst, dass er alles verloren hatte. 

„Nicht mehr zu ändern“, würgte er tapfer hervor.

Mitfühlend legte Son-Gohan seine Hand auf Piccolos Arm. „Du kannst natürlich bei mir wohnen. Videl hat bereits das Gästezimmer vorbereitet. Du bist jederzeit und solange du willst willkommen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Piccolo kleinlaut, gerührt von so viel Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft. 

„Ich hab dir auch ein paar Klamotten mitgebracht“, erklärte Son-Gohan, während er aufstand und eine kleine Sporttasche, die neben dem Bett gestanden hatte auf den Stuhl hob. „Videl, immer die praktisch Denkende, hat schnell ein paar von meinen Sachen gepackt, die dir passen sollten und sie mir noch aufs Auge gedrückt, ehe ich hierher gefahren bin.“

Piccolo lächelte. Son-Gohan hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, eine so tolle und fürsorgliche Frau zu finden, die ihn zwar manchmal in ihrer resoluten Art an Chichi erinnerte, aber ansonsten eine sehr nette Person war. Zwar war er ihr bis jetzt nur wenige Male begegnet, doch das hatte ausgereicht, um ihren Charakter einschätzen zu können. Er freute sich auch darauf, Son-Gohans kleine Tochter Pan kennenzulernen. Und auf einmal erschien ihm seine Situation nicht mehr ganz so niederschmetternd wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

„Ich“, setzte Son-Gohan wieder an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fenster. „Ich muss wieder zur Uni...“

„Geh ruhig“, unterbrach Piccolo den verlegenen Mann. „Ich komm schon zurecht.“

„Okay. Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Du hast bereits so viel für mich getan, Son-Gohan.“

„Das ist keine Antwort“, rügte sein Freund ihn sanft, woraufhin Piccolo den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich brauche nichts. Danke.“ Son-Gohan hatte ihm schließlich auch keine weiteren Neuigkeiten von Vegeta geben können, außer, dass der ältere Mann die OP überlebt hatte.

„Gut, dann... Ich komm nach der Arbeit wieder, in Ordnung?“

Piccolo nickte geistesabwesend, was Son-Gohan unsicher erwiderte, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

 

Er wartete eine Weile, um sicher zu gehen, dass Son-Gohan auch wirklich fort war, ehe Piccolo sich aufsetzte, um aufzustehen. Jeder Knochen tat ihm im Leib weh und seine Füße schmerzten höllisch trotz Schmerzmittel, doch er schaffte es, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, wenn auch mehr aus Sturheit und Sorge um Vegeta denn aus körperlicher Fitness. Er hatte seinen Geliebten seit der Explosion nicht mehr gesehen und obwohl Son-Gohan ihm versichert hatte, dass Vegeta am leben war und die Operation gut überstanden hatte, wollte er ihn sehen und sich selbst davon überzeugen, wenn man ihm schon keine Auskünfte geben wollte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als in Vegetas Bett klettern und sich schützend um ihn herum zusammenrollen, damit ihm niemand mehr etwas antun konnte. 

Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen und schlüpfte in einige der Sachen, die Son-Gohan ihm gebracht hatte. Dann humpelte er langsam aus dem Zimmer und den Flur hinab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Vegeta wohl sein könnte, aber er vermutete jetzt einfach mal, dass sein Geliebter immer noch auf der Intensivstation lag. Da er schließlich irgendwo mit seiner Suche anfangen musste, beschloss er, es dort als erstes zu versuchen.

Der Weg dorthin war unglaublich lang und beschwerlich, doch nichts konnte Piccolo davon abhalten, an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Nicht, bis er Vegeta nicht gesehen und sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es den Umständen entsprechend wohlauf war.

Piccolo stoppte, als er auf einmal Bulmas Stimme hörte, die um die Ecke aus einem anderen Korridor drang. Er hatte sie zwar nur einmal kurz getroffen, als sie die Jungs zum Unterricht gebracht hatten während ihrer einwöchigen Trennung, aber diese Stimme würde er überall wiedererkennen.

„Mir reicht ’ s langsam, Doktor“, erklärte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie immer noch keine endgültige Diagnose haben.“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte eine männliche Stimme zerknirscht. „Wir wollten uns erst ganz sicher sein und alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben. Unmittelbar nach der OP war die Diagnose nicht eindeutig.“

„Und was soll das bedeuten?“ Bulma klang, als wenn sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, eine Szene zu machen. 

Der Arzt seufzte laut hörbar. „Miss Briefs“, sagte der Arzt beschwörend. „Es tut mir leid, aber sein Rückgrat ist gebrochen. Zudem gab es unmittelbar am Bruch am Steißbein eine offene Wunde, die sich entzündet hat. Wir hatten gehofft, die OP hätte die möglichen Folgen beheben oder wenigstens eingrenzen können, doch die Infektion hat unsere Hoffnungen nun endgültig zunichte gemacht.“  Der Arzt gab einen hilflos klingenden Ton von sich. „Er wird von der Hüfte abwärts wohl nichts mehr oder kaum mehr etwas spüren können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, je wieder Laufen zu können, liegt praktisch bei Null.“ Eine kleine Pause entstand, so als ob der Arzt entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten. Ohne die OP wäre er jetzt entweder tot oder vom Hals abwärts gelähmt.“

Piccolo konnte Bulmas leises Schluchzen von seinem Platz aus hören. Gefasst erwiderte sie jedoch: „Vielen Dank, Doktor.“

„Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, Miss Briefs“, erwiderte er mitfühlend, ehe Schritte sich entfernten.

Piccolo wandte sich ab; er hatte genug gehört. Wie betäubt ließ er sich auf einen der unbequemen Plastikstühle fallen, die zufällig neben ihm standen. Nur für einen Moment. Nur, um sich zu sammeln, sagte er sich, aber als er da saß, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft finden würde, seine zitternden Beine zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. 

Es war alles seine Schuld! Er hätte niemals auf seinen Körper und sein Herz hören dürfen, als sie ihm sagten, dass sie Vegeta begehrten. Er hätte standhaft bleiben müssen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! 

Wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann jedoch raffte Piccolo sich plötzlich auf, so als sei ein Schalter in seinem Inneren umgelegt worden, der seinen Körper wieder in Bewegung setzte. Mit müden, niedergeschlagenen Schritten bog er um die Ecke und steuerte auf Vegetas Zimmer zu. Einen Moment lang verharrte er vor der geschlossenen Tür, die Hand schon an der Türklinke, um seinen ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen. Dann betrat er leise das Zimmer. Er wusste, dass die kurze Besuchszeit auf der Intensivstation schon längst vorbei war. Deshalb war er leise und vorsichtig, damit das Krankenhauspersonal ihn nicht erwischte. Vegeta lag ruhig im Bett, keinen Muskel bewegte er. Seinen Kopf hatte er von der Tür weggedreht. Er sah so verloren und verletzlich in dem großen Bett aus, dass es Piccolo das Herz brach. 

„Vegeta?“, fragte er leise, einerseits, um Vegeta nicht zu wecken für den Fall, dass er schliefe und andererseits, weil er nicht lauter sprechen konnte. 

Doch der andere Mann drehte den Kopf und sah ihn aus gebrochenen Augen an. „Hast du ’ s schon gehört?“, fragte Vegeta nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie sich still angestarrt hatten. Seine Stimme war genauso leise und heiser vom Rauch wie Piccolos.

Piccolo nickte. Er trat näher, nachdem er die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich geschlossen hatte und setzte sich an den Bettrand. Behutsam nahm er Vegetas kleinere Hand in seine, welche wie seine eigene zu einem Großteil bandagiert war. 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Piccolo vorsichtig. 

Vegeta hätte mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn er gekonnt hätte. „Ich bin so vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln, ich spür überhaupt nichts.“

Erneut senkte sich unsichere Stille über das Zimmer. Piccolo drückte Vegetas Hand vorsichtig ein wenig fester.

„Vegeta, ich... es tut mir...“

„Hör auf! Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!“, unterbrach ihn der andere Mann wütend. Piccolo sah ihn geschockt an. 

„Du gehst jetzt besser“, fuhr Vegeta fort, sein kalter Tonfall schnitt wie ein Messer tief in Piccolos Seele und schmerzte hundertmal mehr als seine körperlichen Wunden. Er starrte seinen Geliebten noch für einen Moment fassungslos an. Zittrig stand er dann jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf, seinen Blick hatte er nun von seinem Geliebten abgewandt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Vorwürfe in den schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Vegeta gab ihm die Schuld für das, was passiert war. Das war nur allzu verständlich und er akzeptierte Vegetas Wunsch, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu wollen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, um zu kämpfen. Er hatte es nicht verdient, um Vegeta zu kämpfen. 

Niedergeschlagen verließ Piccolo das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, sein Herz zerrissen. 

 

Vegeta beobachtete, wie sein Geliebter mit hängenden Schultern den Raum verließ. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut, Frustration und Verzweiflung, sodass er seine Finger in die Bettdecke krallen musste, um nicht auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen. Er spürte, wie seine verletzte Haut dadurch spannte, doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Stattdessen tat es innerlich dafür um so mehr weh. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als dass Piccolo ihn jetzt in seine Arme schließen würde, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er das Mitleid ertragen, das er mit Sicherheit in den Augen seines Partners finden würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Piccolo ihn in diesem geschwächten, erbarmungswürdigen Zustand sah. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Vegeta sich für etwas so geschämt und sich so hilflos gefühlt. Diese Schwäche, die er körperlich, wie auch seelisch verspürte war erdrückend. Das einzig Positive der furchtbaren Ereignisse der letzten Tage war, dass wenigstens Piccolo mehr oder weniger unverletzt geblieben war. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre. 

 

Den Kopf langsam in alle Richtungen drehend, um seinen schmerzenden Nacken zu entlasten betrat Son-Gohan erleichtert sein Büro. Abrupt stoppte er im Türrahmen, als er Piccolo in sich zusammengesunken und völlig reglos auf der alten Couch sitzen und vor sich hin starren sah. 

„Piccolo!“, rief er aus, was den älteren Mann schließlich aus seiner melancholischen Trance riss. Er eilte auf ihn zu und kniete vor ihm nieder. Vorsichtig nahm er Piccolos bandagierte Hände in seine.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte er. „Ist was mit Vegeta?“

Bei der Erwähnung von Vegetas Namen traten plötzlich Tränen in Piccolos Augen. Alarmiert und zutiefst geschockt hievte Son-Gohan sich vom Boden auf die Couch und zog Piccolo in seine Arme. Sein Ziehbruder ließ es widerstandslos geschehen und schlang seine Arme seinerseits verzweifelt um Son-Gohan.

Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa. Son-Gohan brannten unzählige Fragen auf der Zunge, doch er wollte Piccolo nicht drängen. Er versuchte, sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, dass Piccolo jetzt nicht hier bei ihm säße, wäre Vegeta etwas geschehen.

Schließlich löste Piccolo sich jedoch von Son-Gohan und erzählte ihm stockend und noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen von seiner Konfrontation mit seinem älteren Geliebten.

Um ehrlich zu sein wusste Son-Gohan nicht so recht, was er im Anschluss erwidern sollte. Konnte es zwei sturerer Männer als diese beiden geben?! Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es noch einmal schaffen könnte, diese beiden Idioten wieder zusammen zu bringen. Vielleicht brauchte er nun Hilfe von anderer Seite. Aber das konnte erst mal warten. Nun sollte er Piccolo erst mal nach hause bringen. Er war definitiv nicht in der Verfassung, hier einfach in der Gegend rumzulaufen.

„Komm“, sagte er sanft. „Wir gehen jetzt nach hause. Keine Widerrede.“

Geduldig half er Piccolo auf die Beine und ging an seiner Seite langsam in Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich find ’ s gar nicht gut, dass du dich einfach selbst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hast“, rügte er, während sie das Büro verließen.

„Was soll ich denn noch da“, erwiderte Piccolo stur. „Mir geht’s gut.“

Son-Gohan hielt es für besser, darauf nicht zu antworten. 

 

Mit einem Gefühl größter Niedergeschlagenheit nahm Piccolo nach einer schlaflosen Nacht in Son-Gohans Gästezimmer all seinen Mut zusammen und kehrte zu dem Ort zurück, der einmal sein ganzes Leben gewesen war. Jetzt hatte er nur noch einen riesigen Haufen Trümmer vor sich. Alles, wofür er gekämpft hatte, was er sich aufgebaut hatte und dem er sein ganzes Dasein gewidmet hatte lag nun in Schutt und Asche. Nicht einmal die Kleider, die er trug gehörten ihm selbst. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich mutlos, ob er sich überhaupt die Mühe machen und den Trümmerhaufen betreten sollte oder, ob nicht alles rettungslos verloren war. Doch dann straffte er entschlossen die Schultern. Er hatte Vegeta durch diese Tragödie verloren, da wollte er wenigstens etwas und sei es nur ein winziges, halb verbranntes Buch aus seinem Leben retten.

Das Absperrband der Feuerwehr ignorierend, kletterte er vorsichtig über die großen Steinbrocken und verkohlten Holzbalken. Er näherte sich der Ruine seiner Wohnung von hinten, da die Eingangshalle zwar noch stand, aber tiefe Risse hatte und einzustürzen drohte. Die Trainingshalle, sein Büro und seine Wohnung hingegen waren durch die Wucht der Explosion und den anschließenden Brand komplett zerstört worden. Von neuem von niederschmetternder Hilflosigkeit überkommen, schob er hier und da ein paar Steine mit dem Fuß aus dem Weg, um zu sehen, ob etwas darunter zum Vorschein kommen würde. 

 

Wie lange er zwischen den zum Teil noch rauchenden Trümmern in aller Vorsicht herumgestöbert hatte wusste er nicht – es konnte nicht sehr lange gewesen sein, obwohl es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam – als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, die durch einen unvorsichtigen Tritt hier und da kleine Gerölllawinen lostraten und drohten, den Besucher ins Rutschen zu bringen. 

„Hey, Piccolo.“ 

Piccolo sah auf. Son-Goku bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer auf ihn zu, die Augen fest und wachsam auf den Schutt unter seinen Füßen geheftet. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte der Polizist, als er von Piccolo keine Reaktion erhielt. 

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte eigentlich sehen, ob noch was zu retten sei, aber...“ Er blickte gedankenverloren auf den Dragonball in seiner Hand, den er durch Zufall zwischen all dem Schutt gefunden hatte, befleckt mit Vegetas Blut. Er umschloss ihn fest mit seiner Faust, sodass es schmerzte und der Verband um seine Hand mit Blut durchtränkt wurde. Und plötzlich hatte er das schreckliche Gefühl, dass diese blutbesudelte Kristallkugel das Einzige war, das ihm von Vegeta geblieben war. Plötzlich kraftlos ließ er sich auf einen großen Schuttbrocken fallen.

Nachdenklich blickte Son-Goku auf seinen Ziehsohn hinab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Verstehe. Es tut mir leid. Du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet.“ 

Erneut zuckte der größere Mann mit den Schultern; seine emotionslose Reaktion ließ Son-Goku vermuten, dass er noch unter Schock stand. „Wenigstens ist niemand getötet worden.“

„Getötet nicht...“

Nun sah Piccolo aus seiner hockenden Position auf und blickte Son-Goku mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Das Gesicht des älteren war ernst und professionell und ließ seine sonst stets präsente Fröhlichkeit vermissen. Außerdem trug er seine Dienstmarke gut sichtbar am Gürtel „Du bist nicht privat hier oder?“, kam es ihm auf einmal in den Sinn. Son-Goku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Ärzte lassen mich noch nicht zu Vegeta, also fang ich mit deiner Befragung an. Irgend ne Idee, wer dahinterstecken könnte?“

Ein humorloses Lachen entrang sich Piccolos Kehle. „Frag lieber, wer nicht als Täter infrage käme.“ Seine Faust schloss sich fester um die orangene Kristallkugel. „Instinktiv würde ich sagen, es war ein Angehöriger eines der Opfer meines Vaters, der mich durch die ganzen Zeitungsartikel gefunden hat. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein kranker Fan von Vegeta, dem unsere Beziehung nicht gepasst hat... Motive gibt es genug.“

„Hm... wir sind uns auch noch nicht wirklich sicher, ob der Anschlag dir oder Vegeta galt. Da die Bombe in deinem Haus gelegt wurde, wohl eher dir, aber die Motive... du hast vollkommen recht, es könnte alles von dem und doch wieder was ganz anderes sein. Viel haben wir wirklich noch nicht, mit dem wir arbeiten können. Das ändert sich hoffentlich, sobald wir Näheres über die Bombe wissen.“ Son-Goku rückte ein wenig näher, während er unsicher den Schutt vor seinen Schuhen betrachtete, bis er sich neben Piccolo hocken konnte. „Warst du schon bei Vegeta?“, fragte er leise. 

Piccolo wollte nicht darauf antworten, hatte aber wohl keine Wahl. Er nickte leicht. „Er will mich nicht sehen. Ich kann ihn nur zu gut verstehen.“

„Wieso?“

„Weil er mir die Schuld an seinen Verletzungen gibt. Das ist doch wohl klar.“ 

Son-Goku runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er dir das gesagt?“

„Nein. Sein Blick hat gereicht.“

„Aber...“

„Lass es!“, fuhr der jüngere ihn an und Son-Goku beeilte sich, den Mund zu halten. In Augenblicken wie diesen, in denen sein Ziehsohn großen Schmerz erlitt und sich wie ein verwundetes Tier aggressiv wehrte, war er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Und Son-Goku konnte ganz deutlich sehen, wie sehr Piccolo litt, da hatte Son-Gohan nicht untertrieben, als er ihn heute morgen auf Piccolo angesetzt hatte. Insgeheim beschloss er, herauszufinden, ob Vegeta Piccolo wirklich die Schuld gab, denn er glaubte es ehrlich gesagt nicht. 

„Du“, begann Piccolo, seine Wut war abgeklungen. „Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen? Zu Vegeta und mir?“

Nur mit Mühe widerstand Son-Goku dem Drang, Piccolo in die Arme zu nehmen, so sehr rührte und schmerzte ihn die Angst und Unsicherheit seines Sohnes. Aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der jüngere im Moment keine Nähe ertragen konnte, auch wenn er sie sich sehnlichst wünschte. So war es schon immer gewesen. 

Seufzend zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte es gerne von dir erfahren und nicht aus der Zeitung, aber... ansonsten will ich, dass du glücklich bist. Es hat lange genug gedauert, bis dir solch ein Glück vergönnt war.“

„Ein kurzes Glück“, murmelte Piccolo niedergeschlagen. 

Son-Goku legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn du jetzt damit anfängst, dass du das Unglück verdient hast wegen deines Vaters, werd ich sauer! Du wirst schon sehen. Es wird alles wieder gut!“

„Du und dein Optimismus.“

 

Benommen saß Piccolo am Fenster des Gästezimmers in Son-Gohans Haus. Die Schönheit der untergehenden Sonne entzog sich seiner Wahrnehmung, stattdessen starrte er nur vor sich hin, den Blick in sein Innerstes gekehrt. Das Gespräch mit Son-Goku ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte ihn aufgewühlt, doch nicht annähernd so sehr, wie seine katastrophale Begegnung mit Vegeta am gestrigen Nachmittag. Der Gedanke, den anderen Mann nie mehr wiedersehen zu dürfen, erweckte in ihm das Gefühl, als stecke er in einer Schrottpresse und alle Luft und alles Blut würde aus seinem Körper gequetscht, sodass er langsam verendete.

Leise Schritte hinter ihm sagten ihm, dass jemand ins Zimmer trat – zweifelsohne Son-Gohan, der als Einziger ungebeten eintreten würde, da er sich nicht von den etwaigen Launen seines Bruders abschrecken ließ. 

Das sanfte Klirren auf der Fensterbank ließ ihn einen Seitenblick riskieren. Son-Gohan hatte eine Tasse Tee neben ihn gestellt; ihr dampfender, duftender Inhalt stieg ihm angenehm in die Nase. Vorsichtig setzte der jüngere Mann sich neben ihn auf die breite gepolsterte Fensterbank. 

„Na los, trink. Sonst wird er noch kalt“, mahnte er leise und nippte an seiner eigenen Tasse. „Wird deinem Hals gut tun.“

Piccolo nahm das warme Porzellan vorsichtig mit seinen bandagierten Händen auf, obwohl er keinen Durst hatte, jedoch in der leisen Hoffnung, dass das heiße Gebräu seinen Schmerz tatsächlich ein wenig lindern könnte. Zumindest den körperlichen, aber vielleicht auch ein wenig seines seelischen Schmerzes. 

Für eine Weile starrten sie beide schweigend aus dem Fenster. Worte waren zwischen ihnen völlig unnötig.

Dann erspähten sie Chichi im Garten des Nachbarhauses, welche die Wäsche von der Leine nahm. Beide verzogen gequält das Gesicht. Die heftige Auseinandersetzung zwischen Son-Gohan und seiner Mutter am vorigen Abend haftete ihnen noch allzu deutlich im Gedächtnis. Geendet hatte sie damit, dass Son-Gohan seine Mutter wütend des Hauses verwiesen hatte, da er ihr vergeblich klar zu machen versucht hatte, dass er in seinem Haus beherbergen konnte, wen er wolle und das galt als allererstes seinem besten Freund, der gerade aus dem Krankenhaus kam und vor dem Nichts stand. Als Chichi sah, dass sie von ihrer Schwiegertochter auch keine Rückendeckung erwarten konnte, war sie kochend davon gerauscht und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Sanft lehnte Son-Gohan sich gegen Piccolo und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. „Du wirst sehen“, flüsterte er. „Es wird alles wieder gut.“

Daran zweifelte Piccolo allerdings stark, aber er sagte nichts.

 

Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. Konnten die denn nicht einfach verstehen, dass er niemanden sehen wollte?! Sein Pech, dass er nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation lag und somit hier jeder Depp zu Besuch kommen konnte, wie er wollte.

Die Tür ging auf, auch ohne, dass er den unerwünschten Besucher hereingebeten hatte. 

Seine Stimmung hellte sich allerdings etwas auf, als er sah, dass es Trunks war.

Der Junge stand für einen Moment unsicher und verloren in der Tür, während er auf seinen Vater starrte.

„Hey“, begrüßte Vegeta ihn und ruckte mit dem Kopf, um Trunks zum Eintreten zu bewegen.

Ein erleichterter Schauder durchlief den Jungen, als er sah, dass sein Vater trotz der schweren Verletzungen (seine Mutter hatte ihm nicht alles gesagt, hatte versucht, die Sache zu beschönigen, aber er war nicht blöd; ihm war klar, dass sein Vater schwer verletzt war) noch der Alte schien. Wieder ein wenig zuversichtlicher schloss Trunks die Tür hinter sich und lief auf das Krankenbett zu. Er hopste auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und musterte seinen Vater, welcher ihn zurück musterte.

„Son-Goten sagt, dass Piccolo jetzt bei Son-Gohan wohnt“, war überraschenderweise das erste, das Trunks zu ihm sagte.

Vegeta musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht bei diesen Worten zusammenzuzucken. Insgeheim war er froh, dass Piccolo jemanden hatte, der sich seiner annahm, wenn er schon Vegeta auf solch brutale Weise fallen gelassen worden war.

Als äußere Reaktion ließ er jedoch lediglich ein knurriges Grunzen vernehmen. „Tatsächlich. Schön, dass du dich auch erkundigst, wie es deinem Vater geht.“

Trunks presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er wich Vegetas Blick deprimiert aus. „Ich weiß, dass du schwer verletzt bist, Dad“, sagte er leise. „Ich wollte nicht... Ich dachte...“

Er zuckte zusammen, als Vegetas Hand sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter legte. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah er auf.

Vegeta nickte. „Versteh schon. Danke.“ 

Er fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob er seinen Sohn auch so angeblafft hätte wie Piccolo, hätte der Junge ihm gesagt, es tue ihm leid, was Vegeta passiert war. Er hoffte, nicht, aber manchmal ging sein Stolz und sein Temperament einfach mit ihm durch. Er hatte dadurch schon seinen Partner von sich gestoßen. Jetzt auch noch seinen Sohn auf diese Weise zu verletzen...

„Ich bin froh, dass es Piccolo gut geht“, lenkte er daher ein.

Trunks nickte energisch und sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen. „Ihr zwei seid so doof!“, platzte es dann aus ihm heraus, was Vegeta überrascht blinzeln ließ. „Jetzt habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten. Und wer soll das dieses Mal kitten?“

„Trunks...“

„Mir ist schon klar, dass Erwachsene sich manchmal streiten. Du und Mum streitet dauernd und Son-Gohan und Videl streiten auch ab und zu, obwohl sie sich gern haben. Aber dann ist ’ s jetzt auch gut, nicht wahr, Dad? Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, er soll zurückkommen.“

Vegeta blinzelte seinen Sohn noch für einige weitere Augenblicke geschockt an. „Trunks, ich... Piccolo und ich... Wie kommst du...“

„Oh bitte“, spottete der Junge sarkastisch. „Für wie doof hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß schon lange, was zwischen dir und Piccolo läuft.“

„Ach tatsächlich?“ Vegetas Augen weiteten sich verdutzt.

Sein Sohn sah ihn plötzlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue vorwurfsvoll an, sodass er abrupt den Mund zuklappte, anstatt weiter etwas dazu zu sagen.

Trunks seufzte laut und warf genervt die Arme in die Luft. „Dass die Erwachsenen immer denken, wir Kinder kriegen nix mit.“

„Oh. Na dann...“ Was sollte man darauf auch sagen. 

„Ich les ’ auch Zeitung, nur so nebenbei.“ 

Dies ließ Vegeta zusammenzucken. Der leise Vorwurf im Tonfall von Trunks ’ Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. 

„Tut mir leid.“ Da, jetzt war es passiert; er hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich sogar entschuldigte! Er gab ein humorloses Lachen von sich. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ’ s dir sagen sollte, aber dass du es aus der Zeitung erfährst, sollte gerade nicht passieren. Deshalb war ich so vorsichtig, dass man uns nicht zusammen gesehen hat, bis ich wusste, wie ich ’ s dir sagen sollte. Aber dann hat Piccolo mir... einige schlimme Dinge über seine Kindheit erzählt, sodass ich da einfach andere Sachen im Kopf hatte, als mit dir über unsere Beziehung zu reden und dann war ich die Woche im Ausland. Und dann...“ Vegeta musste nicht weitersprechen, da sie beide nur zu gut wussten, was danach passiert war. 

„Dad.“ Trunks seufzte und schüttelte rügend den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht erst seit die Zeitungen über euch geschrieben haben.“

„Ach nein?“

„Ne. Ich hab ’ s nach dem Jubiläumskonzert geschnallt. Bis dahin dachte ich, dass ihr zwei halt gute Freunde seid, aber in der Stadt hab ich dann zwei Männer rumknutschen sehen. Und da ging mir ein Licht auf. Die zwei haben sich nämlich genauso angesehen wie ihr zwei in der Pause vom Konzert.“

Vegeta nickte stupide, trotz allem nun froh, dass es endlich raus war... Nach dem, was gestern passiert war, hatte er viel eher damit gerechnet, es Trunks überhaupt nicht mehr sagen zu müssen...

„Und... und du kommst damit klar?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Trunks blies sich entnervt den Pony aus den Augen. „Klar. Warum sollte ich nicht?“

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also. Wie sieht ’ s aus, Dad? Wann rufst du ihn an?“

Vegeta wich dem erwartungsvollen Blick seines Sohnes. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Junge.“

„Warum nicht?“ Trunks runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Klar ist es das.“

„Nein. Ich hab ihm gestern sehr weh getan mit meinen Worten. Und es war ja immerhin nicht das erste Mal. Also ist es vielleicht besser, wenn wir es gut sein lassen. Er hat was besseres verdient.“  _ Und erst recht jetzt, wo ich in diesem Zustand bin _ , dachte Vegeta bitter, sprach dies jedoch nicht laut aus. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht zeigen, wie sehr er in seinem Selbstmitleid versank.

Trunks runzelte abermals die Stirn und ein unzufriedener Blick hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, der seinem Vater in nichts nachstand. „Das ist dämlich, Dad.“

„Vielleicht verstehst du ’ s, wenn du älter bist“, erklärte der Rockstar entschieden und dafür war für ihn das Thema beendet, auch, wenn er wusste, dass Trunks bloß helfen wollte.

Frustriert blies Trunks sich abermals den Pony aus der Stirn. Er kannte diesen Ton seines Vaters. Weiter diskutieren brachte jetzt nichts mehr. Wie sollte er bloß jemals diese Erwachsenen verstehen?!

 

Entschlossenen Schrittes steuerte Son-Goku tags darauf auf Vegetas Krankenzimmer zu. Er hatte endlich die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Ex-Mann seiner besten Freundin zu vernehmen, aber das konnte warten. Jetzt war er auf einer ganz anderen und für ihn dringlicheren Mission unterwegs. Denn, mal ehrlich, was konnte Vegetas Aussage schon groß dazu beitragen den Bombenleger zu schnappen, wenn der Anschlag eh mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Piccolo gegolten hatte? Nein, seine Mission galt seinem Ziehsohn. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Vegeta Piccolo die Schuld an seinen schrecklichen Verletzungen gab, denn er kannte den älteren Mann schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Vegeta die Schuld für diesen grausamen Anschlag niemals dem Mann geben würde, den er liebte. Und daran, dass der alte Nörgler sich ernsthaft in Piccolo verliebt hatte, glaubte Son-Goku fest. 

Vor der Tür angekommen, klopfte er und trat sofort ein. Normalerweise hätte Vegeta ihn erst einmal böse angeblafft, wenn einfach jemand ungebeten in sein Zimmer käme, doch jetzt reagierte der Musiker kaum auf Son-Gokus Eintreten. 

„Hey Vegeta“, begrüßte Son-Goku ihn und setzte dabei das sorglose Grinsen auf, das Vegeta so sehr hasste, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens eine kleine Reaktion aus ihm herauszukitzeln.

Vegeta gab nur ein undeutbares Grollen von sich und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Wenigstens fragst du nicht wie ’ s mir geht“, sagte er schließlich.

„Nein“, erwiderte Son-Goku und zog sich einen Stuhl zum Bett heran, auf dem er sich niederließ. „Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich. Es tut mir...“

„Wag bloß nicht zu sagen, es tut dir leid! Das hab ich schon zur Genüge gehört!“

„Hm... hat Piccolo das auch gesagt? Dass es ihm leid tut? Hast du ihm deshalb die kalte Schulter gezeigt?“

Vegeta gab sich Mühe so zu wirken, als interessierten ihn Son-Gokus Worte nicht, das konnte der Polizist genau sehen, aber er konnte auch sehen, wie Vegetas Körper sich augenblicklich versteifte und er gespannt den Atem anhielt bei der Nennung von Piccolos Namen. 

„Weißt du... ich habe ihn gestern besucht. Er ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Sein ganzes Lebenswerk ist zerstört und, ach ja, wegen dir ist er auch vollkommen fertig. Er gibt sich die Schuld für das, was passiert ist, wegen seiner Herkunft und so...“, plapperte Son-Goku scheinbar unbekümmert drauflos, behielt Vegeta jedoch genau im Auge. „Er glaubt, dass auch du ihm die Schuld für deine Verletzungen gibst. Verrückt nicht? Ich hab natürlich gesagt, dass das Blödsinn ist, aber weil du so schroff zu ihm warst, glaubt er das halt und...“

„Hör auf damit!“, platzte es aus Vegeta plötzlich heraus. Son-Goku verkniff sich ein triumphales Grinsen. Der ältere Mann hatte nun doch seinen Blick vom Fenster gewandt, um Son-Goku anzusehen. Ein wenig des alten Feuers loderte wieder in seinen schwarzen Augen, was dem Polizisten Hoffnung gab. Er bemühte sich, ein verständnisloses Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Hm? Dann hat er also recht und du gibst ihm die Schuld? Vegeta, das ist aber sehr unfair von dir.“

„Natürlich gebe ich ihm nicht die Schuld, Idiot!“, rief Vegeta wütend. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das auch nur zu denken!?“

Son-Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso warst du dann so abweisend?“

„Ich... das geht dich nichts an.“ Vegetas Zorn legte sich mit einem Mal, machte aber stattdessen tiefer Verdrossenheit Platz.

„Dann musst du ihm das sagen“, ermahnte Son-Goku nun vollkommen ernst. 

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast mit mir gespielt! Schon von Anfang an.“ Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Die meiste Zeit benimmst du dich so minderbemittelt, dass ich vergesse, was in dir steckt.“

Das Grinsen auf Son-Gokus Gesicht hatte nun nichts Naives oder Unbekümmertes mehr an sich, sondern strahlte pure Verschlagenheit aus. „Anders hättest du ja nicht geredet, wenn ich dich nicht zur Weißglut getrieben hätte. Dein Stolz hätte dir nach wie vor im Weg gestanden und euch beide unglücklich gemacht. Aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite, Vegeta. Piccolo steht vor den Trümmern seines Lebens, aber das ist ihm nur halb so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass du ihn jetzt zu hassen scheinst.“

Geschockt starrte Vegeta den jüngeren Mann an. „Das glaubt er wirklich?“

„Ja.“

Krampfhaft krallte er seine Finger in die Bettdecke. Verzweiflung überkam ihn und auch Scham, weil er in seinem eigenen Schmerz vergessen hatte, dass es in seinem Leben noch andere gab, die auch litten. Und zwar wegen ihm. Und auf einmal waren alle Gedanken, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, getrennte Wege zu gehen wie weggeblasen. Das einzige Gefühl, das ihn noch erfüllte war Sehnsucht. „Kannst du ihn herbringen? Bitte!“

Son-Goku war überrascht aus Vegetas Mund ein bitte zu hören und dann auch noch ein so kleinlautes und flehendes, aber das überzeugte ihn nur umso mehr von den starken Gefühlen, die der Rockstar für Piccolo empfand. „Und wenn ich ihn in Handschellen hierher schleppen muss. Du hast mein Wort.“

 

Lauter Tumult auf dem Flur ließ Vegeta aufhorchen. Die ärgerliche Stimme einer Krankenschwester übertönte fast alles, aber neben der hohen keifenden Stimme vernahm er eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme, die ihm von Anfang an, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, wohlige Schauder über den Rücken jagte und deren Klang er in den letzten Tagen schrecklich vermisst hatte. Allerdings hörte die Stimme sich im Moment ziemlich wütend und empört an. 

Keine fünf Sekunden später platzte Son-Goku ins Zimmer und zerrte einen sich sträubenden Piccolo hinter sich her – allen Ernstes in Handschellen.

Son-Goku gab Piccolo einen Stoß in Richtung des Bettes, in dem Vegeta lag und alles amüsiert und zugleich geschockt beobachtete. „So. Mein Job ist erledigt. Jetzt liegt es an euch“, erklärte Son-Goku fröhlich, nahm Piccolo die Handschellen ab und huschte aus dem Zimmer, die immer noch krakeelende Krankenschwester zur Tür raus schiebend. 

Mit wütendem Blick starrte der Kampfkunstmeister seinem Ziehvater hinterher. 

„Willst du dich nicht setzen, wo du schon mal da bist?“

Vegetas ruhige Stimme riss Piccolo aus seiner Wut und er drehte sich um. Erneut überrollten ihn erdrückende Schuldgefühle, als er seinen Geliebten so schwach und hilflos sah. Er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen und starrte Vegeta einfach nur an. 

Dieser seufzte schwer und setzte sich mühsam auf. „Komm her... bitte“, bat er und streckte die Hand nach Piccolo aus. 

Dieser fand irgendwie die Kraft, seinen Körper in Bewegung zu setzen und auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Nur sehr zögerlich legte er seine Hand in Vegetas. Dieser umschloss Piccolos Hand fest mit beiden Händen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. 

„Hör zu... es tut mir leid, dass ich so schroff zu dir war“, begann Vegeta und zwang sich, seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu sehen. Piccolo erwiderte den Blick überrascht. 

„Aber“, begann er, doch Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn verstummen ließ. 

„Son-Goku hat mir alles erklärt.“ Ein Grollen erklang aus Piccolos Kehle. „Nein. Es war richtig, was er getan hat. Glaubst du, dass wir uns von uns aus noch mal wiedergesehen hätten? Wir wären beide unglücklich gewesen wegen meines dummen Stolzes und eines dummen Missverständnisses.“

„Missverständnis?“ Piccolos Augen weiteten sich. 

„Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Wie könnte ich auch?! Der Grund, warum ich dich nicht sehen wollte, war... weil ich mich meiner Schwäche wegen geschämt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Ich war frustriert und wütend darüber und das hab ich an dir ausgelassen.“

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich weniger lieben, nur weil du nicht mehr laufen kannst?!“, rief der jüngere entsetzt. 

„Wohl so was in der Art“, lachte Vegeta bitter. 

„Das ist Blödsinn. Aber das ändert trotzdem nichts daran, dass es meine Schuld ist. Nur weil mir jemand Schaden zufügen wollte, musst du jetzt darunter leiden. Wenn wir uns nie begegnet wären, dann...“

„Sag das nicht!“, stieß Vegeta schockiert aus. „Das darfst du nie wieder sagen, hast du mich verstanden!“ 

Ihre verzweifelten und panischen Blicke trafen sich. Vegeta schluckte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seine innersten Gefühle zu zeigen und schon gar nicht, sie in Worten auszudrücken. 

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich dich liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will?“, wisperte er. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt und sein Blick verschwamm. 

Piccolo scherte sich nicht um seine eigenen Tränen und auch nicht um Vegetas. Er zog Vegetas Hände, die noch immer seine rechte Hand umschlossen hielten zu sich und presste seine Lippen verzweifelt auf die zerschrammten, verbrannten Knöchel. „Das ist auch mein Wunsch“, wisperte er mit gebrochener Stimme, lehnte sich dann nach vorne und küsste Vegeta mit glühender Leidenschaft. Der andere seufzte erleichtert, als er endlich wieder die Lippen seines Geliebten auf den seinen spürte und er schlang beide Arme um Piccolos Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Piccolo rutschte neben Vegeta auf das Bett und lange Minuten hielten sie sich einfach nur schweigend eng umschlungen. 

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir“, bat Vegeta nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens leise und wischte sich beiläufig die Tränen von den Wangen. 

Piccolo schloss seine Arme fester um den verletzten Mann und vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht in dem blonden Haar. „Immer.“

 

Sie rührten sich erst, als eine Krankenschwester einige Zeit später ins Zimmer kam, um Vegetas Abendessen zu bringen. Sie rührte keine Miene, zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie die beiden Männer eng umschlungen im Bett sah und sie ließ sich noch nicht mal von Vegetas bösem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf abschrecken.

„Sie müssen jetzt gehen“, erklärte sie stoisch an Piccolo gewandt. „Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei.“

Piccolo setzte sich auf, um zu protestieren, aber er verstummte abrupt, als Vegetas Hand sich an seine Wange legte. Fragend sah er seinen Geliebten wieder an.

„Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dich bei mir zu haben, aber du bist selbst auch noch verletzt. Geh zu Son-Gohan und erhol dich. Ich komm klar.“

„Aber...“

„Kein aber. Du musst jetzt auch an dich denken.“

„Mir geht’s gut.“

„Aber sicher“, spöttelte Vegeta gutmütig, warf Piccolo jedoch einen pointierten Blick zu, dem der Kampfkunstmeister nicht standhalten konnte.

„Ich kann mich auch hier erholen“, beharrte er stur.

„Ich kann auch Son-Gohan und Son-Goku anrufen, wenn du willst“, konterte Vegeta.

Er erkannte die Sekunde, in der sein Geliebter nachgab und sich in sein Schicksal ergab. Mit zwei Sons wollte selbst er sich nicht anlegen.

Niedergeschlagen nickte er und rutschte vom Bett.

Die wartende Krankenschwester ignorierend schnappte Vegeta sich noch einmal Piccolos Handgelenk. Fragend sah der jüngere Mann auf ihn herab.

Vegeta zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis er ihn küssen konnte. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte er in das erstaunte Gesicht seines Geliebten. 

„Ich hab dir noch gar nicht dafür gedankt, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast“, murmelte er.

Piccolo errötete unwillkürlich und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das... das war doch selbstverständlich.“

„Was es nicht.“ Vegeta nahm sanft Piccolos bandagierte Hand in seine. „Es tut mir leid, dass du deshalb verletzt wurdest.“

Er gab Piccolo keine Zeit, abermals zu protestieren, sondern zog ihn zu einem letzten Kuss für den heutigen Tag an sich.

Atemlos lösten die beiden Männer schließlich voneinander und das pointierte Räuspern der Krankenschwester machte ihnen nun endgültig klar, dass sie sich für heute verabschieden mussten.

Benommen nickend verließ Piccolo das Zimmer.

Vegeta sah ihm noch lange hinterher, enttäuscht, sich so bald schon wieder voneinander verabschieden zu müssen, aber dafür fühlte er sich, als sei eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Er hatte Piccolo wieder. Und nur das zählte.

 

Ehe er am nächsten Tag Gelegenheit hatte zu Vegeta ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, stand eine unerwartete Besucherin vor Son-Gohans Haustür. Verdutzt sah Piccolo von seiner morgendlichen Tasse Tee auf, als Videl Noriko ins Esszimmer führte.

Noch ehe er ein Wort herausbringen konnte, war seine resolute Angestellte auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihn in ihre Arme gezogen.

„Boss!“, rief sie halb theatralisch, halb ernst. 

Ein wenig hilflos tätschelte Piccolo ihr den Rücken und wartete geduldig, bis sie sich ausgeweint hatte. Währenddessen bereitete Son-Gohan eine Tasse Tee für den Gast zu und zog sich dann mit Videl unauffällig zurück.

Piccolo sah den beiden mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nach.

Irgendwann schaffte Noriko es, sich wieder zu fassen. Sie löste sich von Piccolo und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihm plumpsen. Er schob ihr schweigend den Tee herüber, den sie sogleich in einem Zug leerte.

Während er ihr nachschenkte, fragte Piccolo sich verzweifelt, was er ihr sagen sollte. Irgendwo musste er schließlich anfangen...

„Noriko, ich...“ Er schluckte schwer, während er sich seine Worte bedächtig zurecht legte. „Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken.“

Die junge Frau blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, als sie hierher gekommen war. „Wofür? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.“

Er zuckte ungelenk mit den Schultern. „Ohne deine vergessenen Schlüssel wäre ich vielleicht tot und dann hätte ich Vegeta nicht mehr da raus holen können. Wenn man’s also genau nimmt, hast du uns beiden das Leben gerettet.“

Ihre Wangen glühten auf einmal vor Stolz und Freude, dass sie ihr Idol gerettet hatte, doch sie riss sich sichtlich zusammen. Sie räusperte sich ernst. „Gern geschehen, Boss. Werde mich bemühen, öfters was zu vergessen.“

Dies brachte Piccolo abrupt wieder in die bittere Wirklichkeit zurück. Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt ohne Job dastehst.“

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen!“, rief Noriko fassungslos lachend aus. „Als ob das deine Schuld gewesen wär.“

„Vielleicht war es das“, flüsterte er.

Sie stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn rügend an. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich hab natürlich auch die ganzen Artikel gelesen, auch, wenn ich bis jetzt nix gesagt hab. Aber weißt du, was ich dazu sage?! Bullshit.“

Piccolo gab ein überrascht-schockiertes Winseln von sich über ihren unerwartet heftigen Ausbruch.

„Du bist offenbar seit Ewigkeiten damit beschäftigt für etwas zu büßen, das du nicht getan hast. Vergiss mal für eine Minute deine Vergangenheit und deine Angst davor und mach die Augen auf. Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr deine Schüler dich verehren und wie sehr deine Freunde, so wenige es auch sein mögen dich lieben?! Keiner sieht in dir deinen Vater – zumindest niemand, der zählt. Der Rest der Welt kann sich zum Teufel scheren. Für mich hat sich nichts geändert und du bist weiterhin mein Boss.“

Piccolo starrte sie sprachlos an, unfähig, momentan auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. „Aber wir haben keine Schule“, war schließlich das Erste, das er wieder zustande brachte.

Ihre entschlossene, grimmige Miene milderte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich hab mit Tenshinhan telefoniert. Er sitzt bereits im nächsten Flieger nach hause. Er wird dir dabei helfen, die Schule wieder aufzubauen. Haben wir alles schon durchgeplant.“

„Er kann doch nicht“, protestierte Piccolo, doch sie schnitt ihm mit einer rügenden Geste das Wort ab. 

„Er kann und er will. Das sei das Mindeste, das er für dich tun könne, meinte er.“

„Er ist mir nichts schuldig“, konterte Piccolo. „Ich verlange doch nichts dafür, dass ich ihm geholfen habe.“

„Und dennoch möchte er dir etwas zurückgeben. Jetzt sei nicht so ein Sturkopf und nimm die Hilfe an.“

Wohlweislich nickte Piccolo daraufhin bloß stumm, innerlich in der Tat überaus dankbar. Nicht für die materielle Hilfe, sondern einfach, dass es Menschen gab, die an ihn dachten.

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten.

„Und jetzt erzähl“, platzte Noriko schließlich heraus. „Wie  geht ’ s Vegeta?“

 

Nachdem Son-Gohan Piccolo jeden Morgen mit in die Stadt nahm, verbrachte der Kampfkunstmeister dann den Rest jeden Tages bei Vegeta, bis Son-Gohan ihn am Nachmittag wieder mit zu sich nach hause nahm. Das Krankenhauspersonal war mittlerweile so sehr an Piccolo gewöhnt, dass sie ihn auch außerhalb der Besuchszeiten herkommen ließen. Sie brachten es nicht übers Herz dem stoischen jungen Mann den Zutritt zu Vegetas Zimmer zu verwehren und insgeheim waren sie gerührt davon, wie aufopferungsvoll er sich um den Rockstar kümmerte. Von ihrer Seite aus sorgten sie dafür, dass keine lästigen Reporter ins Krankenhaus gelangen konnten, welche das Gebäude in den ersten Tagen scharenweise belagert hatten. Mittlerweile war der Andrang etwas abgeflaut und es lief alles bloß noch über das Management von _The Saiyans_. Das einzige Mal, dass hier wieder Chaos geherrscht hatte, war vorgestern gewesen, als die Band ihren Gitarristen zusammen mit Ami Peach im Schlepptau besuchen gekommen war. Obwohl sie es versucht hatten, war ihr Besuch nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Aber ansonsten war der Zugang zu Vegeta streng geregelt; nur Familie und enge Freunde wurden zu dem Rockstar durchgelassen. Und obwohl Trunks seinen Vater regelmäßig besuchen kam, manchmal auch zusammen mit Son-Goten, war es Piccolo, der hier Tag für Tag an Vegetas Seite saß und versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen. Denn niemandem waren die Schübe an depressiven Stimmungen entgangen, in die der ältere Mann regelmäßig verfiel, auch wenn er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht war es auch langsam an der Zeit, ihn nach hause zu entlassen. Vegetas Wunden waren so gut wie verheilt und für seine Beine konnten die Ärzte leider nichts mehr tun. Vielleicht fühlte er sich zuhause wohler, sodass er auch seine Depressionen überwinden konnte...

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir ziehst“, begann Vegeta eines Tages zögernd, nachdem seine Ärzte ihm heute morgen gesagt hatten, er könne nach hause.

Piccolo sah auf.

„Natürlich nicht, um dich um mich zu kümmern und... und wenn du willst, muss es auch nur übergangsweise sein, bis die Schule wieder aufgebaut ist und...“

Piccolos Hand, die die seine ergriff, ließ ihn innehalten. Er sah Piccolo mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Angst an.

Der jüngere erwiderte den Blick ernst, jedoch voller Liebe. „Dein Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Und natürlich werde ich mich um dich kümmern, das ist doch wohl klar.“

„Ich will aber nicht... das ist nicht deine Aufgabe!“, protestierte Vegeta verzweifelt. „Vergiss es einfach. Es war ne blöde Idee.“

„Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein heißt halt nicht immer nur, das Leben gemeinsam zu genießen. Es würde wohl nicht sehr für meine Gefühle für dich sprechen, wenn ich dich jetzt im Stich ließe.“

Vegeta wandte den Blick ab, seine andere Hand krallte sich in die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls. „Wieso willst du bei mir bleiben? Ich werd dir nur ein Klotz am Bein sein. Wir werden nie mehr ein richtiges Paar sein und können nie mehr miteinander schlafen... Du wirfst dein Leben weg, wenn du bei mir bleibst!“

Piccolo hörte nur allzu deutlich die Verzweiflung und das Unverständnis in Vegetas Stimme. „Ich behaupte nicht, dass das keine Rolle spielt, aber...“ Er versuchte den anderen ein wenig aufzumuntern. „Ich bin mein ganzes Leben gut ohne Sex ausgekommen“, scherzte er. „Da schaffe ich es den Rest auch noch, selbst, wenn die Entzugsphase hart wird.“

Es funktionierte; Vegeta ließ sich ein winziges, amüsiertes Lächeln entlocken.

„Hast du denn immer noch nicht begriffen was es heißt, zu lieben?“, fragte Piccolo, nun wieder vollkommen ernst.

„Es ist... schwer zu akzeptieren“, murmelte der ältere und schloss ergeben die Augen. Auch wenn er Piccolos Handeln in keinster Weise verstehen konnte, jetzt nicht mehr, so war er dennoch nicht so dumm, diese Chance wegzuwerfen. Er brauchte diesen Mann in seinem Leben und hatte das Gefühl, ohne ihn nie wieder glücklich werden zu können. Es war nur... seine Gefühle schienen im Moment völlig verrückt zu spielen und ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu lassen. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch sein immer länger werdendes Haar. Das Blond war mittlerweile so weit herausgewachsen, dass nur noch seine Haarspitzen blond waren und der Rest schwarz. Liebevoll zupfte Piccolo einige wirre Strähnen zurecht, während er mit der anderen Hand Vegetas fester umschloss.

„Na komm schon“, neckte der jüngere. „So schwer ist’s auch wieder nicht, wenn selbst ein zölibatärer Eremit wie ich es begriffen hab.“

Sie grinsten einander für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, ehe Piccolo wieder ernster wurde. „Es ist mir egal, was die Zukunft bringt. Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin.“

„Es soll dir aber nicht egal sein“, presste Vegeta niedergeschlagen und gleichzeitig wütend hervor, die humorvolle Stimmung von gerade wieder verflogen.

Hilflos angesichts dieses Gefühlsausbruchs seines Partners stand Piccolo aus seinem Stuhl auf und ließ sich neben Vegetas Rollstuhl auf die Knie sinken. Er nahm auch Vegetas andere Hand in seine und hielt sie fest. Eindringlich sah er zu Vegeta auf. „ Akzeptier ’ s einfach, du sturer Idiot. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los. Ich denke, wir haben beide aus unseren Fehlern gelernt. Ich für meinen Teil fühl mich dadurch gewappnet gegen alles was kommt und das solltest du auch.“ Er drückte Vegetas Hände. „Du bist stark, Vegeta. Wir stehen das zusammen durch.“ Er reckte den Hals, um Vegeta küssen zu können. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören, kapiert. Lass uns lieber dafür sorgen, dass wir hier raus kommen.“

Als Antwort gab Vegeta ein grummeliges Geräusch von sich, drückte jedoch seinerseits Piccolos Hände ebenfalls fester. 

 

In den nächsten Wochen konnte Piccolo erleichtert aufatmen. Wieder zuhause zu sein half immens dabei, Vegetas depressive Stimmung zu verbessern. Vor allem, als er endlich wieder Gitarre spielen konnte. Manchmal spielte er stundenlang ein scheinbar wahlloses Repertoire an Stücken von Rock bis Traditionell. Während dieser Zeit hatte er fast schon wieder vergessen, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte. Das Erwachen danach war dafür zwar oft umso grausamer, aber er lernte ganz langsam damit umzugehen. 

Vegeta war so sehr mit seiner eigenen Heilung beschäftigt – zu der Piccolos aufopferungsvolle Fürsorge einen nicht unerhebliche Anteil hatte –, dass der Schock umso größer war, als er eines Tages bemerkte, wie schlecht es Piccolo selbst ging. Der stoische Kampfkunstmeister würde es ihm nie offen zeigen, aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann war deutlich, dass er litt. Es waren vor allem die schmerzerfüllten, schuldbeladenen Blicke, die Piccolo Vegeta zuwarf, wenn er dachte, der andere Mann bemerke es nicht. 

Niederschmetternde Schuldgefühle strömten nun seinerseits auf ihn ein und wieder einmal verfluchte er sich für seinen Egoismus. Piccolo würde es ihm nicht vorhalten, dass Vegeta mit seiner eigenen Genesung beschäftigt gewesen war; er sah ja selbst ein, dass es wichtig war, so zu handeln, aber dennoch hätte er bemerken müssen, dass auch sein Partner die ganze Tragödie nicht ohne seelische Narben überstanden hatte.

Vegeta war klar, dass es kaum etwas bringen würde, Piccolo durch Worte klarmachen zu wollen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Sie mussten unbedingt hier raus, entschied er, brauchten Ablenkung. Den ganzen Tag zusammen in Vegetas Wohnung zu hocken würde sie beide irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben. 

Entschlossen begann Vegeta zu planen und verbannte dadurch auch sein eigenes Selbstmitleid in die hinterste Ecke seine Bewusstseins. 

Von Bulma ließ er sich einen Antigravstuhl bauen, der ihm ein bisschen mehr Mobilität ermöglichen würde als ein normaler Rollstuhl, und als Bulmas Konstruktion in Rekordzeit fertig war, schaffte Vegeta es auch tatsächlich, Piccolo aus dem Haus zu bekommen. 

Die Stadtmitte mieden sie, so wie generell Plätze, an denen zu viele Menschen waren. Wieder unter Leute kommen war ja schön und gut, aber man musste es schließlich auch nicht übertreiben. 

Eines Tages führte sie ihr Weg überraschenderweise in die Straße, in der Piccolos Schule gelegen hatte. Und plötzlich standen sie vor eben jenem Platz. Für einen Moment waren beide Männer schockiert, dass sie sich hier wiederfanden, aber zumindest Vegeta fasste sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

Fragend sah er zu Piccolo auf, der reglos auf das Stück verkohlte Wiese starrte, auf dem einmal sein ganzes Lebenswerk gestanden hatte.

„Wann willst du mit dem Wiederaufbau beginnen?“

Piccolo zuckte heftig zusammen, als Vegetas Stimme ihn aus seiner Trance riss. Überrascht sah Piccolo zu Vegeta herab und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie überhaupt wieder aufbauen lassen soll“, seufzte er.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Vegeta schockiert. „Diese Schule war dein Leben. Du darfst diesen Traum nicht so einfach wegwerfen.“

Piccolo zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick wieder auf die versengte Erde.

„Wenn es wegen des Geldes ist, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, versuchte Vegeta seinen Partner aufzubauen. „Ich kümmer mich darum.“

Dies entlockte Piccolo wenigstens ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich danke dir. Aber es ist nicht nur wegen des Geldes. Kein Mensch wird seine Kinder noch zu mir schicken. Die Bombe hätte schließlich auch am Tag hochgehen können... ich darf gar nicht daran denken...“

„Hmm, das ist ein Argument, aber überlass auch das mir. Ich hab, wenn ich will, mehr Einfluss, als du denkst. Und ich kann auch ganz schön überzeugend sein.“

Diesmal war es ein ehrlich belustigtes Lächeln, das Piccolos Züge zierte. „Das weiß ich.“

„Wenn sie sehen, dass Trunks weiterhin zu dir kommt, werden sich ihre Sorgen zerstreuen. Der Kleine kann nämlich auch ganz schön gewinnend sein, wenn er will. Und ich weiß, dass er nichts lieber täte, als dir zu helfen.“

„Er kommt wohl ganz auf seinen Vater, was?“

„Naja, er ist beidseitig vorbelastet. Bulma versteht es auch ganz gut, ihren Willen durchzusetzen.“

Piccolo schmunzelte, ehe er nachdenklich seufzte. „Tenshinhan hat mir ebenfalls angeboten, beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Er will auch seinen Einfluss geltend machen, um meinen Ruf wiederherzustellen.“

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nichts anderes von ihm erwartet“, erklärte Vegeta. „Du warst es schließlich, der ihn da hin gebracht hat, wo er jetzt ist – ah, ah, ah, keine Widerrede“, unterband Vegeta rasch Piccolos angehenden Protest. „Du hast ihm den richtigen Weg gezeigt und dafür will er sich revanchieren. Das zeigt, dass du ihn nicht nur das Kämpfen gelehrt hast, sondern auch, zu was für einem anständigen Menschen du ihn geformt hast.“

Schlussendlich akzeptierte er Vegetas Argumentation, die er in ähnlicher Weise schließlich auch schon mit Noriko und Tenshinhan geführt hatte, da er langsam erkannte, dass es vielleicht doch in Ordnung war, diese Hilfe anzunehmen und er das nicht allein durchstehen musste. Außerdem kam er eh nicht gegen Vegeta an. Oder Noriko. „Ich bin euch allen sehr dankbar für eure Hilfe, aber... Selbst wenn all diese Hürden überwunden sind, weiß ich dennoch nicht, ob ich sie wieder aufbauen soll.“

„Was?! Warum nicht?!“ Vegeta starrte seinen jüngeren Geliebten fassungslos an. „Diese Schule und der Kampfsport sind dein Leben!“ Er wiederholte sich, das war ihm klar, aber was sollte man schon auch anderes darauf sagen. Andere Argumente fielen ihm grade nicht wirklich ein.

„Eben. Bis ich dich getroffen hab, hatte ich nichts anderes in meinem Leben. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen. Denn die Wahrheit ist doch, dass ich nicht nur versucht habe, die Taten meines Vaters wieder gut zu machen, sondern ich hab mich auch in dieser Schule versteckt. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich zufrieden mit diesem Leben sei und ich bin immer noch ein sehr privater Mensch, versteh mich da nicht falsch, aber da die ganze Sache nun rausgekommen ist, bin ich frei. Ich muss mich nicht mehr verstecken, könnte raus die Welt sehen, wenn mir danach wäre.“

Vegeta hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam und nachdenklich zugehört. Als Piccolo schließlich geendet hatte, nickte er bedächtig. „Da ist was dran“, musste er einräumen.

„Vielleicht werde ich sie eines Tages wieder aufbauen – ich brauch schließlich eine Aufgabe in meinem Leben –, aber im Moment will ich es so lassen, wie es ist.“

„Okay, wie du willst. Wir... wir könnten reisen, wenn du magst. Ich kann dir die Welt zeigen...“ Vegeta brach abrupt ab, plötzlich unsicher, doch noch ehe er ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, kam Piccolo ihm zuvor: „Das fände ich schön.“ Er lächelte Vegeta an. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir ein bisschen von der Welt zeigst.“

 

Piccolos plötzlicher Sinneswandel hatte Vegeta sehr überrascht und am Abend lag er noch lange wach und grübelte über ihr Gespräch von heute Nachmittag nach. 

Irgendwann musste er dann doch eingeschlafen sein, denn auf einmal schreckte er hoch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach drei in der Nacht war. Wo zum Teufel war dann also sein Geliebter. 

Verwirrt ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen, um zu warten. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken und als ihm die Augen schon wieder zuzufallen begannen, kehrte Piccolo schließlich doch ins Zimmer zurück.

„Du bist ganz kalt“, murmelte er schlaftrunken, als Piccolo sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett legte, kuschelte sich aber dennoch an den starken Körper seines Geliebten. „Was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Keine Angst...“, beruhigte Piccolo den älteren Mann, als dieser sich versteifte. „Es geht um... um das hier“, erklärte er und hielt den Dragonball in den Schein des Vollmondlichts, der durch das Fenster fiel.

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, verwundert, dass Piccolo solch eine Unterhaltung mitten in der Nacht führen wollte. Welcher rastlose Gedanke oder Traum hatte ihn bloß aus dem Bett getrieben? „Glaubst du daran?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Vegeta spürte, wie Piccolo mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wieso nicht?“ Er zog Vegetas Körper enger an seinen heran. „Ich möchte es versuchen. Was ist, wenn es wahr ist?“ Beide betrachteten die orangene Kristallkugel mit ihren vier roten Sternen nachdenklich, Vegeta zusätzlich sehr überrascht. „Ich... ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Vermutlich ist es nur eine dumme, fixe Idee, aber...“

„Es würde dir keine Ruhe lassen, bis wir nicht die Wahrheit herausgefunden hätten, nicht wahr?“

Piccolo nickte.

Vegeta wusste, dass sein Geliebter ihm nicht nur aus reiner Liebe die Chance geben wollte, wieder laufen zu können. Ein großer Ansporn, dieses Unterfangen in Angriff zu nehmen, war wohl auch, weil Piccolo das einfach tun musste, um seine immer noch nagenden Schuldgefühle zu beruhigen. Vegeta konnte diesen Wunsch verstehen und für ihn stand indiskutabel fest, dass er diese Reise machen würde und sei es nur, um Piccolos Seele Frieden zu geben.

„Okay, dann lass es uns herausfinden“, sagte Vegeta schließlich entschlossen und schloss seine Hand um Piccolos und den Dragonball.

 

„Du willst was?“ Bulma fuhr abrupt zu ihm herum und starrte ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen schockiert und verärgert zugleich an. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, ihm einen aus der Explosion resultierenden Hirnschaden zu unterstellen, hielt sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick zurück, da selbst sie den Anstand besaß, Vegeta an sein hartes Schicksal nur so weit zu erinnern, wie es ohnehin nicht zu vermeiden war.

„Du hast mich gehört“, erwiderte er ruhig und hielt ihrem stechenden Blick stand.

Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du bist doch überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, solch eine Reise zu machen! Und wieso willst du das überhaupt tun? Das ist doch nur ein altes Ammenmärchen.“

„Gerade von dir hätte ich gedacht, du würdest jede Gelegenheit ergreifen, wenn es ein Geheimnis zu lüften gilt.“ Spekulierend betrachtete er sie.

„Das ist lange her“, erwiderte sie. „Meine Prioritäten liegen jetzt woanders. Bei Trunks zum Beispiel. Und das sollten deine auch. Was ist, wenn dir was passiert?! Wie soll ich das bitte unserem Sohn erklären?“, rief sie aufgebracht und er zuckte zusammen, da ihre Stimme die Angewohnheit hatte, zu ihrer steigenden Wut und Hysterie potenziell an Schrillheit zu gewinnen.

„Was soll mir denn schon noch viel mehr passieren? Außerdem würde Trunks mitkommen wollen, sollte ich ihn fragen. Ich habe dich lediglich um einen Gefallen gebeten und dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt.“ In Momenten wie diesen wurde ihm nur wieder zu deutlich vor Augen geführt, wieso Bulma und er als Paar eine schlechte Idee waren, deren Explosionsgefahr sie zum Glück jedoch beide rechtzeitig erkannt hatten.

Für endlos scheinende Minuten starrte sie ihn nur mit feurigem Blick an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Lippen missbilligend gespitzt, und tappte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, was ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Doch er wartete. Schließlich wollte er etwas von ihr.

Er erkannte ihre Niederlage, noch bevor sie ein Wort sagte. Ihre Schultern verloren urplötzlich ihre Anspannung und sie warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Also schön. Wie du willst“, rief sie aus. „Ich seh mir diesen Dragonball mal an und versuche herauszufinden, ob er irgendein messbares Signal ausstrahlt. Vielleicht kann ich dir so was wie einen Radar bauen.“ Sie funkelte ihn erneut an und unterbrach sich wieder in ihrem plötzlich aufkommenden wissenschaftlichen Eifer. „Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich unterstütze deine Schwachsinnsanwandlung in keinster Weise!“

„Registriert“, erwiderte er zufrieden. „Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit.“ Er grinste sie unverschämt an, als er ihr den Dragonball reichte, mit welchem sie ihm am liebsten den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Er schaffte es doch immer noch, sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln!

 

Nach langer, sorgfältiger Planung machten sie sich auf den Weg. Alleine, denn Trunks und Son-Goten hätten natürlich alles dafür gegeben, die beiden Männer begleiten zu dürfen, doch sowohl Vegeta, als auch Bulma, Piccolo und Chichi hatten ein Machtwort gesprochen, sodass sich alle vier ausnahmsweise einmal völlig einig waren.

Bulma hatte ihnen ein Fahrzeug zur Verfügung gestellt, das – typisch Bulma – nicht nur Geländewagen war, sondern sich bei Bedarf zu einem Flugzeug, Schiff oder sogar U-Boot umfunktionieren ließ. Genau das, was sie für ihre Abenteuerreise benötigten.

Während sie, immer den Anzeigen des Radars folgten, in der Welt umherreisten, begann Vegeta langsam aber sicher seine Depressionen bezüglich seines Schicksals zu vergessen. Oder zumindest zurückzudrängen. Sie sahen und erlebten viel zu viel als dass er Zeit fürs Trübsal blasen gehabt hätte. Und so ganz ungezwungen und losgelöst von allen Verpflichtungen fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder völlig frei. Ein Gefühl, das er sonst nur in der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit von Piccolos Apartment verspürt hatte.

Und als sie den zweiten Dragonball fanden, versteckt in einer Höhle tief in den Bergen, da spürte er so etwas wie Hoffnung in sich hochkeimen. Er hatte diese ganze Reise nur um Piccolos Seelenfrieden willen unternommen, aber als die beiden Kristallkugeln beieinander lagen und plötzlich auf wundersame Weise anfingen zu leuchten, da konnte Vegeta gar nicht anders, als daran zu glauben, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich so etwas wie Magie in dieser Welt gab, die ihn heilen konnte.

Was allerdings beunruhigend war, waren die Träume, die in Häufigkeit und Intensität zunahmen, je mehr Dragonballs sie fanden. Es waren merkwürdige, zeitweise sogar beängstigende Träume voller Blut und Wut und Kämpfen, sogar von Monstern und Reisen ins All, aber das wirklich erschreckende war, dass Piccolo dieselben Träume hatte. Und alle beide konnten doch nicht verrückt werden, nicht wahr?

Es machte Vegeta verrückt, dieses Geheimnis nicht lüften zu können, aber eventuell musste er sich Piccolos Ratschlag beugen und es akzeptieren bis sie alle sieben Kugeln zusammen hatten. Vielleicht erhielten sie dann Antworten.

 

Und dann war es eines Tages soweit. Alle sieben Kugeln lagen vor ihnen und strahlten in einem überirdischen goldenen Glanz.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Furcht, aber auch Ehrfurcht spiegelte sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen, aber schließlich nickten sie sich in stillem Einverständnis zu. Sie waren so weit gekommen, sie würden jetzt nicht kneifen.

Sie wandten sich den Kugeln zu und ließen diesen feierlichen, beinah spirituellen Moment für eine Weile auf sich wirken.

Aber dann...

„Ich bitte dich, Shenlong, erscheine und erfülle uns unseren Wunsch!“ Kaum waren diese Worte über Vegetas Lippen gekommen, begannen die sieben Kristallkugeln vor ihnen in grellem Licht zu leuchten. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich schlagartig, Blitze zuckten vor den schwarzen Wolken und heftiger Wind kam auf. Das Leuchten der Kugeln wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und in einer grellen Explosion schoss eine Säule reinen Lichts aus den Dragonballs in den dunklen Himmel empor. Zuckend und windend schlängelte sich die Lichtsäule scheinbar endlos in die Höhe, bis sie schließlich zum Stillstand kam und das Licht verblasste. Ein riesiger, grüngeschuppter Drache erschien stattdessen vor den fassungslosen Augen der beiden Männer. Rote Augen funkelten rot und die langen Barthaare des Drachen wogen sanft im Wind.

Nachdem sich der erste Schock über das Erscheinen des imposanten Wesens gelegt hatte – dass es überhaupt funktioniert hatte –, riefen die beiden Männer sich den Ernst der Situation wieder ins Gedächtnis. Piccolo trat vor, während er gebannt zu dem riesigen Geschöpf aufblickte.

„Nennt mir eure Wünsche, denn zwei will ich euch erfüllen!“, donnerte die dunkle Stimme des Drachen.

Piccolo schluckte. „Zuerst haben wir eine Frage“, begann er zögernd.

Die rot leuchtenden Augen des Drachen verengten sich ein wenig. „Nun gut, dann fragt.“

„Weißt du, was diese merkwürdigen Träume zu bedeuten haben, die uns seit Beginn unserer Reise heimsuchen?“

Die Augen des Drachen verengten sich noch mehr, sodass er aussah, als dächte er angestrengt nach. „Es sind Erinnerungen an euer altes Leben.“

„Unser altes Leben?“, warf Vegeta skeptisch ein.

„Allerdings. Jemand, der euch und eure Freunde aus dem Weg haben wollte, wünschte sich, dass ihr alle ein normales, menschliches Leben führt.“

Die beiden Männer starrten erst den Drachen und dann einander geschockt an.

„Jemand hat unser Leben verändert?“

„Um uns loszuwerden? Wieso?“

„Das warum werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren, wenn ihr euer altes Leben zurückgewonnen habt, denn ich glaube, dass das, was ihr gerade erfahren habt und die Visionen euren ursprünglichen Wunsch verändert haben, nicht wahr?“

„Du könntest also rückgängig machen, was passiert ist? Du könntest uns unser eigentliches Leben zurückgeben?“

„Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen“, erwiderte der Drache.

Vegeta sah Piccolo fragend an. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch der Blick in Piccolos Augen verriet ihm, was er wissen wollte. Doch eins musste der Drache ihm noch sagen. „Sag mir, Shenlong, in diesem alten Leben... waren Piccolo und ich dort auch zusammen?“

Diese Frage schien sowohl Piccolo als auch den Drachen zu überraschen. Der Drache runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, das wart ihr nicht.“

„Werden wir dann unsere Erinnerungen an dieses Leben hier behalten können, damit wir wissen, was wir füreinander empfinden?“

Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, den Drachen danach zu fragen, doch nun, wo Vegeta diesen Gedanken aussprach, überkam Piccolo eine schreckliche Angst, dass sie ihre Gefühle füreinander einfach vergessen würden, sobald sie in dieses andere, unbekannte Leben zurückkehrten. Das durfte unter gar keinen Umständen geschehen. Kein Leben, keine Erinnerung war es wert, egal ob falsch oder nicht, zu vergessen, was ihn und Vegeta verband.

Er war so in seine furchtbaren Gedanken versunken, dass er die Antwort des Drachen beinah nicht mitbekam.

„Ihr könnt diesen Teil eurer Erinnerung behalten. Die Erinnerung an die letzten Monate lasse ich euch, aber alles andere, die Details dieses falschen Lebens werden verblassen. Und der Rest der Welt, allen voran eure Freunde und Familie werden sich nicht an diese veränderte Zeitlinie erinnern. Das ist für alle weniger verwirrend.“

Vegeta merkte, dass der Drache langsam ungeduldig wurde. Deshalb sah er das riesige Wesen entschlossen an. „In Ordnung, dann mach es bitte so.“

„Alles klar.“ Die Augen des Drachen leuchteten in einem strahlenden roten Licht. Dieses Licht, das sie mit den Augen aufnahmen, schien sich direkt in ihre Körper zu bohren; es durchflutete ihren Geist und riss den Schleier, der sich vor ihre wahren Erinnerung gelegt hatte entzwei. Eine Flut von Bildern, Erinnerungen und Empfindungen brach über Piccolo und Vegeta nieder, welche sie in die Knie zwang. Gleichzeitig fuhr eine vertraute Kraft durch ihre Körper. Das Blut schoss schneller durch ihre Adern, als sie sich der alten Kraft wieder bewusst wurden. Die Heftigkeit der Gefühle und Erinnerungen, die auf sie einströmten und die plötzliche Kraft in ihren Körpern riss sie benommen zu Boden. Und dann, so plötzlich wie alles angefangen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Zittrig kamen die beiden Krieger wieder auf die Beine und ihre Blicke suchten einander, nachdem sie wieder festen Stand hatten. Vegeta blickte in die vertrauten Züge des Namekianers, den er schon seit Jahren kannte, mit dem ihn nun jedoch etwas verband, das alles verändern würde.

Für Piccolo war Vegetas ursprüngliche Erscheinung, sein schwarzes, flammendes Haar und seine beeindruckende, machtvolle Aura ebenso vertraut, wie ihm sein anderes Ich in den letzten Monaten vertraut geworden war. Erfreut und unendlich erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie durch den Wunsch nicht nur ihre Kraft, ihre Erinnerungen und ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen wiedererlangt hatten, sondern, dass auch Vegetas Verletzungen vollständig geheilt waren und er aufrecht und stolz neben ihm stand.

„Wie lautet euer zweiter Wunsch?“, dröhnte plötzlich Shenlongs Stimme an ihre Ohren. Die beiden Krieger wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Drachen zu.

„Führ uns zu diesem Kerl, der uns loswerden wollte“, rief Vegeta dem Drachen zu.

Der Drache schnaubte laut. „Das werde ich euch so sagen, da ich heute meinen spendablen Tag habe.“

„Hab vielen Dank, Shenlong“, antwortete Piccolo und neigte förmlich den Kopf vor dem Drachen.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Dieser Mensch ärgert mich. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mit der Realitätsebene herumpfuscht. Das führt nur zu Problemen, die ich dann wieder geradebiegen muss.“ Die messerscharfen Zähne Shenlongs blitzten für einen Moment bedrohlich in seinem Maul. „Ihr werdet ihn im alten Hauptquartier der Red Ribbon Armee finden. Er war einer von ihnen und will die Weltherrschaftspläne der Armee wieder aufnehmen. Nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf der Junge, wenn ihr mich fragt. So, wenn ihr mich dann nicht mehr braucht, bis zum nächsten Mal.“

In einem grellen Blitz löste der Drache sich auf und die Dragonballs rasten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. Augenblicklich wurde es wieder hell.

Zurück blieben der Namekianer und der Saiyajinprinz, immer noch überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten.

Um das taube Gefühl abzuschütteln, welches von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, schüttelte Vegeta einmal heftig den Kopf. Dann sah er zu Piccolo hinüber. „Weißt du, wo dieses Hauptquartier liegt?“

„Ehm... ja, Son-Goku hat es mir mal beschrieben. Irgendwo südlich des Quittenwaldes.“

„Gut. Dann los. Ich will das endlich hinter mich bringen.“

 

Schweigend flogen sie in Richtung des ehemaligen Hauptquartiers der Red Ribbon Armee. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, womit verbissenes Schweigen während des Fluges herrschte.

Vegeta wollte diesen Kerl schnellstmöglich zur Strecke bringen, um sämtliche Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu haben, die ihm eine Zukunft mit Piccolo verbauen könnten.

Den Namekianer hatte wiederum ein ungutes Gefühl befallen. Er wurde nicht schlau aus Vegetas Aussagen. Wollte der Prinz ihre Beziehung nun aufrecht erhalten oder nicht? Das, was er zu Shenlong gesagt hatte, ließ darauf schließen, doch was meinte er dann damit, dass er das alles endlich hinter sich bringen wolle? Meinte er damit nur den Feind oder auch ihre Beziehung? Aber das würde doch keinen Sinn ergeben, oder? Nicht nach dem, was Vegeta Shenlong eben gefragt hatte...

Piccolo war so fieberhaft in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er erst nicht merkte, wie Vegeta hinter ihm zurückfiel. Als er es Sekunden später doch bemerkte, stoppte er seinen Flug überrascht und sah sich um. Der Prinz kam langsam auf ihn zugeflogen, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Neben Piccolo machte er Halt.

„Was ist?“, fragte Piccolo verwundert. „Wieso hältst du an?“

Der Saiyajin musterte ihn prüfend. „Sag du es mir.“

„Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte Piccolo unwirsch.

„Du grübelst. Und zwar so stark, dass ich es spüren kann und Kopfschmerzen davon kriege.“ Der Prinz verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, ich warte.“

Zähneknirschend versuchte Piccolo dem unnachgiebigen Blick standzuhalten. Er schaffte es nicht. Na schön. Besser jetzt als später. Er wollte endlich Klarheit.

„Was hast du damit gemeint, als du sagtest, du wolltest es hinter dich bringen?“

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er verstand, was den Namekianer zu dieser Frage bewogen hatte. Er schwebte dichter an ihn heran. Ein humorloses Lachen entrang sich ihm. „Du bist so ein Idiot!“, stellte er fest, griff nach einem der feinen Fühler auf Piccolos Stirn und zog seinen Geliebten daran zu einem innigen, besitzergreifenden Kuss an sich.

Piccolo stieß einen erschrockenen, erstickten Schrei aus, als Vegeta ihn an einem seiner empfindlichen Fühler packte, überwand seinen Schock jedoch schnell wieder zugunsten des Kusses, dem er sich nun völlig hingab. Einige Minuten lang küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich, währenddessen der Namekianer froh war zu schweben, denn andererseits hätte er weiche Knie bekommen.

Schließlich löste Vegeta sich von ihm und streichelte ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?“

Benommen nickte der größere Krieger.

„Schön.“ Grinsend gab er dem Namekianer einen Klaps auf die Wange. „Dann kann’s ja weitergehen.“

Und damit setzte Vegeta den Flug im Eiltempo fort, sodass Piccolo sich beeilen musste, um ihn einzuholen. Stur richtete er seinen Blick geradeaus. _Was hat das Verliebtsein nur aus mir gemacht!?_ , fragte er sich ärgerlich. _Ich hasse diese Sentimentalitäten! Aber andererseits..._ Er warf einen zögerlichen Seitenblick auf den Prinzen. Andererseits wollte und konnte er ohne Vegeta nicht mehr leben, egal in welchem Leben.

 

Mit dem sogenannten Feind fertig zu werden, war schon fast keiner Erwähnung mehr würdig. Das unter den Trümmern des Hauptquartiers versteckte unterirdische Labor war in Rekordzeit gefunden – indem Vegeta das halbe Gelände in die Luft gejagt hatte – woraufhin ein armseliges, offenbar nicht mehr ganz klar denkendes Menschlein an die Oberfläche geflüchtet war.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?“, fragte Piccolo, während sie den Mann aus einiger Entfernung beobachteten, wie er hustend und keuchend aus der Staubwolke der Explosion gekrochen kam.

„Besser wir töten ihn“, erklärte Vegeta bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sicher ist sicher.“

Piccolo gab ein widerwilliges Geräusch von sich.

„Was?!“, fuhr Vegeta ihn an.

„Ich könnte sein Gedächtnis löschen. Dann wären wir ihn auch los.“

„Hmpf, von mir aus, du Philantrop.“

„Hmpf.“ Und damit flog Piccolo zu dem merkwürdigen Feind herüber, wohlweislich darüber schweigend, dass er der Meinung war, sie schuldeten diesem Menschen etwas, da er und Vegeta durch ihn zusammengekommen waren. Da konnte man ihn auch am leben lassen.

„Frag ihn, warum er das getan hat!“, rief Vegeta ihm hinterher.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kehrte Piccolo auch schon zu Vegeta zurück, der lieber außerhalb der lästigen Staubwolke gewartet hatte.

„Und?“

„War wohl Teil der Red Ribbon Armee. Irgendwelche alten Feinde von Son-Goku.“ Piccolo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte die glorreichen Zeiten der Armee wiederauferstehen lassen oder so was.“

Vegeta grunzte zynisch. „Wie dämlich. Wie wollte er das denn bitte erreichen, indem er uns alle zu Menschen macht und unsere Erinnerungen verfälscht.“

„Frag mich was leichteres. Wenn du mich fragst, hatte der sie nicht mehr alle.“

Darauf konnte Vegeta lediglich mit einem zustimmenden Grunzen antworten. 

Für einige Augenblicke hielten sie noch inne, um die rauchenden Überreste der Ruinen des Hauptquartiers zu studieren. Dann sah Vegeta plötzlich zu Piccolo auf. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist größer als heute morgen“, stellte er fest. Und tatsächlich. Der Namekianer war bestimmt dreißig Zentimeter größer als wie er es noch als Mensch gewesen war. Das war ihm bis jetzt gar nicht so richtig aufgefallen, da Piccolo immer noch die menschliche Kleidung trug, die er vor dem Wunsch getragen hatte, auch wenn diese sich aus irgendeinem Grund an die Körpergröße des Namekianers angepasst hatte. Hatte vielleicht was mit Piccolos magischen Kräften zu tun. Jedenfalls fand Vegeta den Anblick gar nicht mal so übel; ungewohnt, aber attraktiv...

Überrascht sah Piccolo auf Vegeta herab und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Stimmt, aber jetzt kannst du ja zu mir raufschweben“, grinste er herausfordernd.

Darum ließ Vegeta sich nicht zweimal bitten. Auf Augenhöhe mit Piccolo machte er Halt. „Du könntest dich auch zu mir runterbeugen“, erwiderte der Prinz selbstgefällig.

„Schlecht für meinen Rücken“, konterte Piccolo trocken, ehe er ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. „Du bist einfach zu klein“, seufzte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll gegen Vegetas Mund und küsste ihn dann erneut.

Der Prinz riss sich allerdings von ihm los und schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor. „Du bist ganz schön frech geworden, weißt du das?!“

„Gib’s zu, du liebst es.“

„Sicher.“

„Aber du bist dafür noch die gleiche, schnell beleidigte Diva wie vor ein paar Wochen.“

„Was?! Diva?! Wer hat das denn behauptet?!“

„Trunks. Ich habe ihm nur zugestimmt.“

„Frechheit. Wenn der Bengel nicht alles vergessen hätte, würde der aber was von mir zu hören kriegen.“

„Ja, ja.“

Grummelnd wandte Vegeta sich ab, um noch einen letzten Blick auf das Werk seiner Zerstörung zu werfen.

„Ob sie irgendwo sind?“, fragte er sich plötzlich ein wenig versonnen.

„Wer?“

„Die Menschen, von denen wir noch vor ein paar Stunden dachten, sie schon unser halbes Leben lang zu kennen. Noriko, die Band...“

Piccolo rückte näher an Vegeta und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sie sind irgendwo dort draußen. _The Saiyans_ heißen jetzt nur anders und Noriko sitzt vielleicht am Empfangstisch in einer von Mr. Satans Schulen.“

Vegeta erschauderte. „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, sie zu suchen und von ihrem Leid zu erlösen.“

„Hört, hört“, schmunzelte Piccolo. „Da musst du aber sehr großes Mitleid mit ihr haben, wenn ausgerechnet du das sagst.“

„Hm.“ Vegeta seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Piccolo, während er in den Himmel starrte.

„Weißt du, was ich schade finde?“

Skeptisch zog Piccolo eine Augenwulst in die Höhe. „Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt.“

Bedauernd zuckte Vegeta mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es vermissen, wie Tenshinhan Mr. Satan auf die Matte geschickt hat. In dieser Zeitlinie wird das, fürchte ich, nicht mehr passieren.“

Piccolo musste schmunzeln angesichts Vegetas geknickten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Stimmt. Hier geht das wohl nicht mehr.“

„Was für eine Schande“, seufzte der Prinz sehnsüchtig.

Wäre es seiner nicht so unwürdig gewesen, hätte Piccolo am liebsten laut losgelacht und den gerade so unglaublich kindisch und kindlich wirkenden Prinzen fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand, die noch immer auf Vegetas Schulter ruhte, in Vegetas Nacken gleiten und streichelte mit seinem Daumen dort über die weiche Haut und die feinen Härchen.

„Die Zeit als Mensch war... schön“, gab Vegeta nach einigen Minuten angenehmen Schweigens ein wenig zerknirscht zu. „Es war befreiend, mal nicht die Welt retten zu müssen und, dass die größten Sorgen, die man haben konnte kreischende Fans waren, die über dich herfallen.“

Piccolo nickte. „Irgendwie war es das, ja. Aber ich bin froh, dass wir wieder wir selbst sind.“

Vegeta gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, ehe er schelmisch grinsend zu Piccolo aufsah. „Es bieten sich uns enorme Vorteile, wieder wir selbst zu sein.“

Piccolo wollte am liebsten gar nicht erst fragen. „Die da wären?“

„Du beherrschst doch diese Schlangenarmtechnik, nicht wahr? Kannst du das mit allen Körperteilen machen?“

Piccolo wusste nicht, ob er hysterisch lachen oder vor Verzweiflung weinen sollte. Was hatte er sich da nur aufgehalst! Bis jetzt hatte er nicht gewusst, welch perverse, obszöne Gedanken diese Saiyajin doch in ihren Köpfen ausbrüteten. „Ich kann meinen Körper sogar größer oder kleiner machen... oder nur einzelne Teile davon“, antwortete er trocken, womit er Vegeta die Sprache verschlug, welcher sich aber schnell wieder fasste.

„Ach tatsächlich. Das ist ja überaus interessant. Ich finde, wir sollten das näher diskutieren.“

„Wie ich dich kenne, wäre dir eine Demonstration weitaus lieber.“

Vegeta grinste. „Hm, du hast mich anscheinend in den letzten Wochen besser kennengelernt als ich dachte.“

Piccolo schnaubte amüsiert. „Dafür hab ich nicht die letzten Wochen gebraucht. Ihr Saiyajin seid doch alle gleich ungeduldig und eher praktisch als theoretisch veranlagt.“

„Völlig richtig. Also, sollen wir dann los?“

„Äh, wohin?“

„Na, in Dendes Palast. Da wohnst du doch wohl, oder?“

„Ah. Du willst die Demonstration sofort.“

„Na, was dachtest du denn?“

„Wie konnte ich nur fragen.“

Schmunzelnd erhoben die beiden Krieger sich wieder in die Lüfte und steuerten in Richtung Quittenwald.

„Und weißt du, was ich wiederum gar nicht vermissen werde?“, fragte Piccolo nach einigen Minuten.

Vegeta sah skeptisch zu ihm herüber. „Was?“

„Dass du mir vor tausender kreischender Weiber was vorsingst.“ Piccolo grinste hämisch, als er Vegetas Schaudern sah.

„Keine Sorge. Ich kann dir hundertprozentig versprechen, so was nie wieder zu machen!“, blaffte er zurück und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, um so von seinen hochroten Wangen abzulenken. „Und zu meiner Verteidigung: Das war Son-Gohans Idee“, fügte er grummelnd hinzu.

Er flog schneller, als Piccolo begann, ihn auszulachen.

Was hatte er sich da bloß aufgehalst.

 

Als sie in Gottes Palast ankamen, erwarteten sie überraschenderweise Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Trunks und Son-Goten dort. Sehr zu Vegetas Ärgernis, welcher momentan keinerlei Unterbrechung seiner Zweisamkeit mit Piccolo dulden wollte.

„Sagen wir’s ihnen?“, murmelte Piccolo Vegeta zu.

Dieser rümpfte die Nase. „Jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht. Vielleicht morgen.“

„Ah, da seid ihr ja“, rief Son-Goku aufatmend und kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Was wollt ihr?“, schnitt Vegeta ihm sofort irgendwelches langwieriges Gefasel ab.

„Habt ihr es auch gespürt?“

Piccolo beäugte seinen Schüler fragend, der neben seinem Vater zum Stehen kam. „Was denn?“

„Na, vor etwa drei Stunden durchfuhr uns alle plötzlich ein Energiestoß. Gleich nachdem jemand den Drachen gerufen zu haben schien.“

„Das waren wir“, beruhigte Piccolo den jungen Saiyajin.

„Was?“, riefen Son-Goku und die Halb-Saiyajin wie aus einem Mund.

„Aber, wieso denn?“, fragte Trunks und sah zu seinem Vater auf.

„Wir mussten nur was richtig stellen“, erklärte der Prinz knapp. „Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“

„Ehrlich? Aber seit Erscheinen des Drachen haben wir alle Erinnerungslücken“, widersprach Son-Gohan vehement.

„Ach, tatsächlich.“ Vegeta und Piccolo warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ja. Irgendwie sind die letzten Wochen ein bisschen, naja, _neblig_.“ Son-Goku kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. „Findet ihr denn nicht?“

Vegeta und Piccolo sahen sich erneut an, darum bemüht, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, können wir nicht sagen“, erwiderte Piccolo in möglichst ernstem Ton.

„Häh?“

Vegeta schmunzelte, während er Piccolo am Handgelenk packte und sich in Richtung Palast wandte, um die anderen Saiyajin stehen zu lassen. „Lass uns einfach sagen, wir hatten eine interessante Zeit“, rief er über die Schulter. „Und sie wird noch viel interessanter“, murmelte er wiederum zu sich selbst und entlockte Piccolo somit ein kopfschüttelndes Grinsen.

„Zeit? Was meinst du damit, interessante _Zeit_? Vegeta!“

Doch da waren der Saiyajinprinz und der Namekianer auch schon im Inneren des Palastes verschwunden.

**Ende**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das Lied im Konzert, zu dem Vegeta sein Gitarrensolo spielt ist "Dawn of Victory" von Rhapsody of Fire und das, welches er mit Ami zusammen singt ist Sunrise Avenue's "Nothing is Over".
> 
> Eine Englische Version ist in Arbeit.
> 
> Und hier noch ein Link zu einem Cover, das ich vor ewigen Zeiten mal gemacht hab. https://www.deviantart.com/art/Frontpage-Dragonball-Z-Both-Sides-of-the-Story-584557837


End file.
